On ICE!
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: The first time Yuuri saw Victor perform, he realized he wanted to see figure skating in a video game. In fifteen years, his dream is realized. Little does he know that Victor's attention has been caught by the very game he unknowingly inspired. So ensues the cutest meeting ever and the relationship that follows. A/N:FLUFF! This was already posted on AO3 to make up for an ANGST fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-This story is finished. I will be posting once a day until  
all chapters are here.

-Yuuri and video games. It came to me while playing a  
video game. His profile on the in-universe JSF website  
shows that gaming is one thing he loves. So here is a  
fic where he took up a profession as a game developer  
just because he wanted a figure skating game.

-Use of real real figure skaters. Some of my personal  
favs to be precise. They inspire some of the game's  
characters. I just really love video games and figure  
skaters. Putting both together is great imo.

I made the cover art when someone on Tumblr sent  
me an Ask about what the game cover would look  
like.

-There is a lot of social media in this. So if you don't  
want to deal with Twitter and Instagram, don't bother  
with this.

* * *

"Yuuri! Do you see him? Russia's Victor Nikiforov! He's taken the Junior Division by storm and has come out with the highest score for a Junior men's Free Program in history! It's only his second year in Juniors. He's amazing!" Yuuko squealed.

Katsuki Yuuri was too busy watching at the teen on the screen sailed across the rink, his free leg extended behind himself. He made the spiral itself look effortless and immediately executed a twizzle, his long, silver hair flying around his body.

He was beautiful. He made figure skating into an art form.

Yuuri was entranced from that day forward.

* * *

"Yu-kun, what are you doing?"

Said teen looked up from his sketchpad where Victor Nikiforov's face was coming together quite nicely. It was probably the most realistic picture he'd ever drawn and he was nowhere near finished. He'd started it several days prior and kept adding more detail every time he looked at it. It had to be perfect.

"I'm working on something," he answered when his sister Mari quirked a brow at his silence.

"You could be an artist," she said, leaning over the pad. "Either that or a dancer. Or a skater. How many talents are you going to have? You're making me look bad, kid."

He frowned when she ruffled his hair. "Nee-chan, drawing is a talent, but I had to work really hard to be halfway decent at ballet and skating. Besides, I don't really know what I want to do yet. Dancing or skating seem kind of obvious but…"

"But…?"

His face flushed and he looked away. "I was thinking. There are so many sports games. And yet there aren't any for figure skating. I want one, but with how technology is right now, it seems impossible to make a realistic one. It could take years of waiting before it happens."

"Then when the time comes, make your own."

"Huh?!"

Mari shrugged as she sat beside him on his bed. "The technology isn't available now, but some day it will be. If you want a figure skating sports game, then you'll have to take the leap and make it yourself. So what if 2001 isn't ready for realistic sports games? Eventually they'll be possible down the line and you can be one of those game makers or something."

Make his own video game.

He was only eleven and he had years and years if he wanted to learn how to do it. Would it be worth it though? Was he good at storytelling? He was good at art but this was different.

"Anything you want to do, so long as you have passion for it, is worth it."

He spoke aloud again. Yuuri clutched his sketchpad close and sighed.

Make his own game. It sounded so cool though!

* * *

 **{Seven Years Later}**

"Yuuri, why are you recording yourself doing jumps?"

The eighteen year old smiled at his friend Yuuko, who was staring at his camera. "I need the footage for my game."

"Game?"

Yuuri looked around as if expecting someone to pop up out of nowhere despite the empty rink. He leaned into Yuuko's space and said, "I'm working on developing a video game about figure skating."

" _Really_?!"

"Shhhhh!"

The woman nodded and leaned in closer to keep the conversation private.

"So, when I was younger I was annoyed over there being no skating games, and Mar-chan suggested I make one. Originally I was thinking of it being just a competition style game, but what if it was more of a Slice of Life/Sports with Friendship and Romance thrown in?"

Yuuri tapped his blue folder. "My character sketches have been lined up. All the information regarding each of them had been revised constantly to keep up with the growth of technology. I have twenty-four playable characters with their own stories and backgrounds. It'll be like an RPG in some instances, and in others completely different."

Yuuko took the folder and flipped through it quietly. "So you'd play as the individual character and you're trying to get them to win gold at the Grand Prix Final?"

He nodded, smiling. "Exactly. So, the first character is inspired by Victor Nikiforov. Another is inspired by you. Twelve characters for the mens singles, and twelve characters for the ladies singles. Six Juniors and six Seniors in each."

"Wow," she murmured, staring at the character inspired by her. Said character was named Yuuki. She was five feet and two inches tall, with hazel eyes and auburn hair. An almost perfect copy of Yuuko, sans the eyes. "You've really given this a lot of thought. So the game would have you work through the life of the character in order to grow close to them?"

"Yes."

"And what about the skating animation? Have you worked out how that's happening?"

"I have ideas. I've made several small, independent sports games ever since I was fifteen. They've gotten me a reasonable sum of money so I can expand my knowledge with new programs and technology, but when I go to university, I will be taking the appropriate classes to improve my skills and knowledge."

He was practically buzzing. And he was also making his life easier by keeping up with his skating even if he wasn't doing anything more than Regional competitions. His knowledge would make it very realistic.

"What about your romance/friendship idea?"

"Each character has a chance to start a relationship with someone. Their decisions in regards to the people they interact with will determine if they make friend or enemies, and if they begin a romance or not. Ages have been worked out so no one is too young to be in a relationship. None of the Juniors are younger than seventeen and their options are all same aged people, don't worry."

"But skating is what the story is primarily about?"

"Exactly. So most decisions will have some type of effect on the training of your character and their performances."

"This is freaking amazing, Yuuri!"

He flushed. "I'm glad you like it so much."

It was good to know that he would have the support of his friends and family behind him as he worked toward his goals.

He was aiming high after all.

* * *

 **{Seven Years Later}**

Yuuri was bouncing, he was always bouncing really, and he didn't care what anyone thought. This was a big moment for him.

"Dude, calm down. Everything will be fine," his friend Phichit said, his tolerant smile in place.

"This is a big deal. Allow me to panic and be excited at the same time!"

The moment was big because it was one of the largest cons in America and they'd somehow gotten so many of the individual panels to play the trailer to his game. It cost him a bit, but it was worth it.

On ICE! by Katsuki Yuuri. And by saying it was by him, he meant it. Direction, Production, Design, Programming, and Writing, were mainly handled by Yuuri, who had made certain that he was capable of working in various areas of game development and not just one. He had a massive team of helpers of course, but mainly Yuuri headed the project in terms of the five areas.

And Asahi, the company of developers he'd signed his contract with, had been very supportive. Especially since mutli-talented folks saved money from having to employ more people to work on the same game.

Phichit was his friend from uni, and fellow writer for the game, who had provided interesting insight for Yuuri's story development. Also, Yuuri changed some things around to make one of his characters an almost Phichit look alike. Phichit even voiced said character.

Phichit Chulanont was a four time Thailand Nationals Gold Medalist in the Senior Division of men's singles figure skating. He'd won Bronze twice at the Grand Prix Final while skating as a Senior, and made fifth place at Senior Worlds twice. Phichit knew the ins and outs of certain figure skating happenings, which had been invaluable to Yuuri's writing process.

Getting so many important panels to show the trailer was a big deal. It meant a wider audience and it meant that certain fandoms would be made aware. After all, Yuuri couldn't recall the number of times he'd recorded what happened at the cons he'd been to. So the footage would get out there somehow, and that was what they wanted.

The trailer was set to release internationally within a month's time, but right now was such a big moment in his life!

He'd worked his ass off for years on this. It was his magnum opus! The greatest work he'd ever done. The decade long planning!

"It'll be fine. Why don't you go and get a coffee while you wait?"

"It'll just give me more energy and I'll panic even harder."

"Then make yourself useful and take a selfie with me!"

He couldn't get out of it. When he checked Instagram, Phichit had posted the photo with some added thumbs up.

 **p-chulanont** Yuuri and I at the Comic-Con in Cali! About to  
release the first trailer for his new video game! Hint: figure  
skating is involved! **#ThisIsGonnaBeGreat #Yaaassssss  
** **#TheSurpriseI'veBeenHintingAt** Yuuri is letting me post  
the cover art for it in ten minutes. **#KeepInTouch**

"You have been talking about it?"

"Hell yes I have!" Phichit insisted, smile bright and cheerful. "This is one of the coolest things ever and I got to be a part of it! Of course I'm going to help spread the word!"

Unable to help himself, Yuuri teared up a bit. "You're the best."

"I know. Hug me, bruh. Let is all out now before it's too late!"

* * *

{ **Phi-Chu** just posted this cover art! **[LINK]** It looks awesome~! **#OnICE** }  
|

{The character in the center looks like Victor Nikiforov but with blond hair and green eyes!}  
||

{The character to his left looks like **Phi-Chu**! He's so precious! **#feels** }  
|||

{The one in the American jacket is hot! My type of woman. **#OnICE** }  
||||

{What kind of video game is this? RPG?}  
|||||

{No idea. **Phi-Chu** said the trailer was just released at **ComicConSanDiegoOfficial** though.}  
||||||

{Sup! The trailer was released at the con and it was epic! Took a video. A bit grainy tho. Sry. **[LINK]** }  
|||||||

{HOLY SHIT! A figure skating game that looks realistic! 24 playable characters! **#OnICE #bruh #NEED** }

{ **[LINK]** I am deceased.}

{ **Phi-Chu** and **Katsu_ki** are involved in the creation of this? **[LINK] #On ICE #damn #goals** }  
|

{OMG! **Phi-Chu** just said that he voiced the Thai character who was actually based on him! **#OnICE [LINK] :D** }

{ **#OnICE** looks good! Didn't know there were figure skating games!}  
|

{There aren't many and they're usually 8 Bit, so this is rare. **#OnICE Katsu_ki** }  
||

{ **[LINK]** I was at the con today and look at what they showed us before getting into the Minato panel! **#OnICE #LooksGood** }  
|||

{I was at the VA panel and they showed us too! It looks good. The characters look like rl people!}  
||||

{Dude they showed it in every panel. That's some major money all for a minute and a half of time.}  
|||||

{I think it was worth it. 100,000 people at least saw it and they'll talk about it.}  
||||||

{Yeah the **#OnICE** tag already has 20+ thousand tags!}

{I want **#OnICE**!}

{They characters all look gay and retarded.}  
|

{Fuck you. Oh wait, no one gay or straight, would want to. smh}

{Will it be on the PS4? **#OnICE** }  
|

{I hope so!}

* * *

Victor Nikiforov stared at the tag awaiting him when he logged into Twitter. Above everything else, from politics to Facebook drama, the top tag that was well into the millions, was called **#OnICE**.

Usually, Victor tried to keep up with trending topics, so he tapped it and waited.

Pictures of figures skaters. Digital skaters, not real ones though. But it was impressive how realistic they were.

Phichit Chulanont, one of Asia's best figure skaters, was right at the top. His post was the most liked and ReTweeted.

The photo provided was the colorful cover art for a video game coming out in a few months. A figure skating game. A game with apparently 24 individual players of different origins.

The whole of the gaming side of Twitter were losing their minds over it. Speculation over the genre - though Sports was assumed naturally - and wondering over the subgenres.

Flicking down the long list of posts, he came across a video of what he learned was the trailer. Straight from the Comic-Con Minato panel. It was also close to the screen so despite the unnatural brightness, it was still visible.

The goal was to get your character of choice to the Grand Prix Final. There were the qualifying competitions for them to compete in with different outcomes. The example of game-play was in third person. The character, who had short blond hair and was reasonably tall, was skating across the ice.

A button pattern appeared on the left of the screen and once hit within the time limit, the character executed a Triple Flip. The camera panned out of that so the players could see the jump as if it was happening in real time and they were the spectators. It was an impressive animation and the style was flawless.

A slideshow of the available characters, ranging from Junior to Senior Division flew by.

Twenty-four different stories to unlock, over two hundred hours of game-play, and over eight hours of cut-scenes alone. Even original music was included.

Damn.

Glowing blue fonts told of the real figure skaters who had voiced the individual characters including, Phichit Chulanont, Kim Yuna, Stephane Lambiel, Guang Hong Ji, Miki Ando, Johnny Weir, and Christophe Giacometti, were among the few more noticeable names. An inclusive cast of voice actors.

At the very end of the trailer, the cover art he'd seen, illuminated the screen and a 'Coming This September' at the very bottom in blue and white blocky letters. The letters flashed and changed to say, ' **On ICE!** '. In the blink of an eye, little marks sliced through the letters, making the same effect that skates did when on the ice.

It was strangely satisfying, and he had to watch it again.

He wanted the game.

He had to wait six months.

He was going to die!

* * *

 **A/N: The first is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other Yuri! On Ice fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-Here we go again, folks! Chapter two is up  
with **fluff** and excitement!

-BTW, the OI! character that Victor inspired, got  
his surname from the coaches of one of Russia's  
Synchronized Skating Teams. It just so happened  
to have Yakov's name, which I thought was great!

-This fic is FLUFF only to make up for another  
one of my Victuuri fics on AO3, where there is  
just ANGST out the ass. And yes, there is fluff  
here and there, but the entire plot comes out  
because of ANGST, and the ANGST just keeps  
coming back to remind everyone of pain and  
suffering. That fic won't be posted here until  
I finish it, and I'm writing the last chapter  
now.

* * *

"Should I make a Facebook Page about it, or a Twitter account?"

The look Phichit was giving him made him feel a little foolish, but really, how was he supposed to know? His life wasn't run by the internet!

"Dude, learn how to navigate social media! Make a Twitter Account, make an entire Blog. A Page. Get it out there. Link to the website! Bring people in! Build up the hype!"

"Okay, okay! I just want to do this right."

Phichit gave him a pitying look. "You're so lucky you have me and that social media is my life. Where would you be without me?"

Probably curled up in a ball and crying under his bed. Phichit was grounding him even now.

Within a few hours, they had a Twitter page for On ICE!, called 'OnICEOfficial'. The profile was a cropped photo of the cover art for the game. The banner was specially made by Yuuri, showing all of the characters lined up beside one another, and the name printed above their heads in blue and white letters.

"Looks good. Make a few posts about the game. Like when it will officially be released. Maybe a list of the voice actors. Once you have enough interesting content, I'll pimp you out."

Yuuri nodded and opened up his preferred graphics editor. If he wanted the posts to at least look interesting, he had to work a bit of magic.

"I'm working on the Facebook Page. Do you want the profile and banner to be the same?" asked Phichit from across the room.

"Sure."

Yuuri pulled up a folder of the different photos of the voice actors. Some professional actors, some professional skaters, and a few who were on the design team. AKA, Yuuri and a few others. Voice acting was definitely an experience, that was for certain. Still, it was fun to do. Easier than anything else that had to be done for the game.

It was a good thing he had contracts. Through some serious haggling and discussion, he and Asahi had the rights to use the names of all involved to further the promotion of the game. Yuuri wouldn't have dared do what he was doing otherwise.

In another file, he had screenshots of each character saved. He proceeded to link up the voice actor with their character and smiled as the individual photos came together.

"Phichit, sparkles or laser lights for effect?"

"Sparkles. Do you have any cool fonts to use?"

"Yeah. Matt designed an entire font for the game, not just the name. Standard blue and white or would something else be better?"

"Maybe you should change the colors depending on what goes good with each manip."

"True."

Several minutes passed between them, until Phichit finally announced, "On ICE! is officially a Page! I'll leave you to work out how to promote said page, as it's your money going into that."

Yuuri smiled at his friend of four years. "Thanks. How does this look?"

On the screen of his laptop, was a photo of Kim Yuna, which was beside a photo of the Korean character, Kim Soo-young. Soo-young was very similar to Yuna in appearance, save for the lone stripe of purple in her hair.

Yuuri had made good use of the sparkle brush and had applied the white font solidly the first time, and for the second time, he added a bright blue. The final time, he superimposed the same words over the first two, but with lowered opacity in order to change the color blue to something darker against the bright background. It gave the blocky effect of the words jumping from the photo.

"Ooooh! I like it!" Phichit whistled. "And to think, you only have to do it twenty-three more times!"

Ugh!

He hadn't even added logos yet!

"You get to handle Twitter for now. The password is _HadesTheHomeWrecker1989_. All one word, each word starts with a capital letter, and the 1989 is in number form."

"Gotcha!"

* * *

"Oh my God, Vitya, this looks like you!"

Mila shoved her mobile in his face so he could see one of the characters of On ICE! up close.

It really did look like him. Hairdo and all. But with Yuri Plisetsky's coloring.

"So this was posted on the website earlier today. Each week leading up to the release of the game, they've been posting photos with small info boxes."

She scrolled down on the screen. "He's five feet and eleven inches. Russian. Twenty-four years old. And in the On ICE! universe, is rumored to be an up and coming World Champion. Voiced by Nikita Bezrukov. And do you want to know what his name is?" she asked, grin so wide it looked like it hurt.

"What?"

"Yuri Yakovlev."

Wow.

"He looks like you, has Yurachka's colors, and Yakov and Yuri's names! This is great!"

A video game character possible based on him? Victor was going to have to study up more on it. He was flattered.

"Get back to practice!" their irate coach hollered, making them split apart immediately.

He could do that later though. He had an ice show to practice for.

* * *

The official trailer for On ICE! was released on May thirty-first, 2016. The YouTube channel specifically for the game, had garnered almost one hundred thousand followers in the last month and there weren't any videos at the time. Just some comments here and there.

However, it was nice to see the views skyrocketing and people commenting that they shared the video on every site they knew.

The link was shared to the Facebook Page, the Twitter Account, and was officially posted on the website.

Yuuri found himself perusing Twitter in order to get a feel for people's reactions. Of course he waited an hour in order to give it some time to spread, but by then, the **#OnICE** tag was trending at the bottom and people were going crazy again.

To see such widespread conversation over his work made him feel light and heavy at once. As if he was ill, but happily so. A confusing moment, but he didn't regret anything!

{Finally we can see the trailer for **#OnICE** in clear and as often as we want!}  
|

{Am I the only person who noticed that this trailer was longer by like twenty seconds?}  
||

{WHAT?! **iceicebb** help? pls? **#OnICE** }  
|||

{It's true! **[LINK]** There are 23 more secs in this one!}  
||||

{What was added tho?}  
|||||

{Looks like it was music and a skating sequence by the Russian blond! Find it at 0:47-1:10. **#OnICE** }  
||||||

{Oh! He looks so sad! Like he's all alone! **#hugs #OnICE** }

{ **#OnICE [LINK] #bae #MyLifeIsComplete** }

{So much need for this game! **[LINK] #OnICE** }

{They got real figure skaters to voice! Stephane Lambiel, Johnny Weir, and Kim Yuna among them! **#OnICE #goals** }

{ **#damnson #OnICE** is killing it! Those graphics are fucking on point!}

{Do we really need to wait for September for **#OnICE**?}  
|

{Yeah. Thankfully, they seem to be releasing small bits of info on the website each week! **[LINK]** }  
||

{Thanks bruh!}

{Buggering fuck, this looks fantastic! **#TheArtistry #OnICE** The animation is prettier than I am.}

{What's with the genders? Real people look like their genders! None of this girly shit! Damn Japs and their gay agenda!}  
|

{Excuse the fuck outta you?! Real people can be androgynous you fuckwit!}  
||

{You certainly don't look like YOUR gender. Real men don't resemble hairy assholes.}  
|||

{gtfo trolling dilweed}

{I want to play the American character! She actually looks like me! **#OnICE** }  
|

{What? A hairless ape?}  
||

{No, a thing of Black beauty your crusty ass won't ever be good enough to get!}  
|||

{HA! Not even fake girls would want ur ass! **#snatchingweaves** }

{ **#OnICE** So like, we can make friends, enemies, and romantic partners depending on what we do? **#HellYes** }  
|

{Bitch, I kno! So ready! I hope we can make friends with the other playable characters!}

{My crops are flourishing and my skin is clear! The first **#OnICE** trailer is here! **[LINK]** }

{So. Much. Want. **[LINK] #OnICE #thirstyassbitchrightnow** }

{The one character looks like Sara Crispino! **#Yaaaassssss #OnICE** }

{We have been blessed by **Katsu_ki** with **#OnICE**. More fans of figure skating!}

His face flushed at all the positivity. And for every negative comment, there was always at least ten people there to destroy anyone who made even the tiniest of unpleasant remarks.

So much support and the game hadn't even come out yet!

 **Katsu:** This is the best day of my life.

 **Phi-Chu:** You've got four more months of this, bruh.

 **Katsu:** Best days of my life.

* * *

There was discussion of releasing the game early. Yuuri had been in several meetings with the developers of Asahi, trying to work out a solution.

On ICE! would be available on the XBox 360, PS3, and PS4. So far at least. Still, those were the most well-known and preferred consoles, so it made sense to appeal to those first.

However, they had months ahead of them to determine just how they would release the game early.

Yuuri was partial to the idea of selling a fixed amount of games for each console at half price a month ahead of schedule. Half of the board agreed with his idea. The other half thought it would be better to move the release date up a month. Yuuri worked hard to convince them otherwise.

He even had to get Phichit to give his own opinion on which would be best. He ended up agreeing to Yuuri's idea, simply because it would be a better teaser. If those one hundred and fifty people got their hands on the game, then they would no doubt be posting videos about it on gaming sites and YouTube. Which would work best for expanding the popularity of the game and making people want to know everything they could.

After all, twenty-four playable characters and over two hundred hours of game-play would take a long time, especially when the difficulty didn't come in an Easy Mode. The players got Normal, Hard, and Expert. And as each Mode came with different extras and surprises, it would take ages to collect all the information.

When the final vote came in, Yuuri's idea won in a 23/21 vote.

He had to get Phichit a new mobile phone for being so damn convincing.

* * *

 **BIG NEWS!**

 **On ICE! Creator, Katsuki Yuuri, plans to release  
150 games at half price!**

 **Watch the On ICE! website at noon PST on August  
3rd, 2016 for your chance to get the game before  
your friends!**

 **AVAILABLE:**

 **-Fifty XBox 360 Games.**

 **-Fifty PS3 Games.**

 **-Fifty PS4 Games.**

 **For more information(including a TimeZone list),  
check out our website! ^-^ **

"Dude, this is going to be crazy! See? Making it a manip gave you more space to add what you want. Also, people can just copy and paste instead of having to take screenies."

"I know, you're a genius," Yuuri said with a grin.

"Hell yeah I am!" Phichit held his hand out. "Kiss the hand!"

With a roll of the eyes, Yuuri took the outstretched hand and placed a soft kiss on the knuckles. "Many thanks."

* * *

{ **[LINK]** *internal screaming* **#OnICE** }

{Who loves me enough to buy it for me? **#OnICE** pls, my family is starving}  
|

{Get a damn job if you want the stupid game so much!}  
||

{3 pounds a week for doing dishes won't get me something that needs a credit card. And I'm 12, you cockwomble.}  
|||

{12 year olds are too young to play that game!}  
||||

{Who cares? 12 y/os aren't too young to do drills for school shootings, so they're not 'too young' for a damn game.}

{150 games ahead of the release date! These people are evil! **#MyHeart #Pls #OnICE [LINK]** }

{The new character pic was released today! **[LINK]** Her name is Raquelle White! **#bae #OnICE #GodBlessAmerica** }  
|

{I love her and I hope they make merch with her face all over it!}

{ **[LINK]** My fav character so far was Lillian Singh. She looks like me and is Canadian too! **#OnICE** }

{i am the deceased **#OnICE** }

{Can I get a sugar daddy to buy me this? **[LINK] #OnICE** }  
|

{Forget the sugar daddy. I need a sugar auntie or some shit!}

{ **Katsu_ki** is an evil genius! **#OnICE OnICEOfficial** is killing me!}

{fml I hope they start selling merch soon!}  
|

{Just checked, they're selling little household things like mugs and plates. Notepads and pencils. Small things.}  
||

{SIGN ME THE FUCK UP! **#SomeGoodShit #OnICE** }  
|||

{I'll take 10! **#takemymoney** }

{I want to marry **Katsu_ki**. Is he single? **#OnICE #bae** }

{I'm cosplaying as Yuri Yakovlev at the next con! **#ThankYou #OnICE** }  
|

{If you wanna look gay as shit then go ahead.}  
||

{I guess it's a good thing that I'm 'gay as shit' then, isn't it?}

* * *

Victor had the website for On ICE! pulled up. He'd had it opened for the past five hours because he was in no way missing his chance to buy one of the PS3 games. It was nearing midnight and he didn't give a damn. Only fifty games available and he needed to get his hands on one of them! The shipping was even free!

Victor was too riled up to pay his dear Makka the attention she deserved. He was tapping his own knee in an agitated rhythm. Time was sensitive.

The clock on his laptop struck eleven pm and he hit Refresh immediately and clicked on the button when it reappeared, now saying 'Welcome' instead of 'Coming Soon'.

The page that appeared was a form that required him to fill it out as quickly as possible to see if he could be one of the few to get the game.

Of all the times to fuck up when typing, this had to be it, didn't it?

When he finally finished, two minutes past the hour, he clicked on the 'Send' button at the bottom of the page and nervously chewed on his perfect nails. The page was loading. The animation of a figure skater in the middle of a spin, greeted him.

Finally, he was graced with a message.

 **Sorry, all orders have been placed.  
** **Thank you for your avid participation!  
** **As a sign of gratitude, a complimentary  
mug will ****be sent to the address you've  
provided. ****Please select the character  
you'd prefer.**

Victor sank out of his computer chair and onto the floor, dramatically wailing in his grief.

He'd been too slow!

Two whole minutes and he'd still been too slow! The world hated him! This meant another month of waiting!

His mobile vibrated, and he had to roll over to get it out of his pocket.

It was a text from Mila.

 **Mila:** I managed to get the 134th game for my PS4!

 **Mila:** Any luck?

 **Victor:** The world hates me!

 **Mila:** It's okay. Perhaps I'll let you look at mine! XD

 **Victor:** I repeat, 'HATE'!

Mila managed to get it and he couldn't! His life was over!

"Makka, I'm sad and I need cuddles!"

Instead of coming over to give him kisses, the great poodle stood and left the room, her tail wagging as she went.

He was abandoned and bereft!

There was only one thing to do.

Whine to his followers.

 **v-nikiforov** It was only 2 minutes! I somehow  
missed out on the On ICE! special and I waited  
5 hours! I'm cursed. My typing was so bad!  
 **#betrayal** But I'm getting a mug with the  
Japanese skater's face on it! He's the hottest  
IMO! **#OnICE**

 **p+chulanont** Dude! That character was  
based off of Katsuki Yuuri! He's the creator of  
On ICE!. My best friend! **#OnICE #bae**

 **v-nikiforov** OMG! He's adorable! U R lucky!  
 **#sojealousrightnow #OnICE**

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-Victor gets the game anyway! Also  
they meet and Victor doesn't even  
realize who Yuuri is until he's gone!

-Also, if you read the author notes  
you wouldn't be confused over why  
this fic seems familiar. It's already  
been posted on AO3.

* * *

"Dude, Victor Nikiforov knows about On ICE! And he participated in the event, but was a few seconds too slow to actually get one of the games!"

Yuuri's jaw dropped as Phichit shoved his mobile under his nose.

"You need to read his post!"

Yuuri's eyes flickered over Victor's name, taking note of his changed profile photo, before his eyes actually fell on the words that had been typed by Victor himself.

Victor had gotten beat even just two minutes in, and he had been complaining about it after waiting five hours!

But then...

'I'm getting a mug with the Japanese skater's face on it! He's the hottest IMO!'

Yuuri's face flamed instantly, knowing that Victor wasn't talking about the sixteen year old Junior Ladies skater, Aoba Rin. There were only two Japanese main characters in the game, meaning Kubo Mitsuru, the character Yuuri had modeled after himself and his interests, was the one that Victor thought was 'hot'.

"Victor thinks you're hot, bruh!"

An inhuman noise came from Yuuri's mouth and he had to give Phichit his mobile back in order to go shove his face into a pillow and scream away all of the unexpected emotions.

Victor Nikiforov wanted to play his game! VICTOR NIKIFOROV WANTED TO PLAY THE GAME YUURI HAD CREATED BECAUSE OF HIM!

This was a day for the history books. The day Katsuki Yuuri had a heart attack because his idol acknowledged him even the slightest. In a roundabout way of course. But it still counted!

* * *

{ **iceicebb** is there anything new?}  
|

{Yes there is! On ICE! for the PS4 should arrive in the mail next week! **#OnICE** }  
||

{OMG I'M SO FUCKING JEALOUS!}  
|||

{And this was the confirmation email! **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }  
||||

{Did I just read 'personal art by the creator inside'? As in original art by **Katsu_ki**?!}  
|||||

{YEP!}  
||||||

{Please, I will give you my first born and liver if you share pics!}  
|||||||

{Boost the fuck outta this! **#OnICE** }

{New character for **#OnICE** is Liwliwa Dimalanta of the Philippines! Junior Ladies! **[LINK]** }  
|

{She's gorgeous, yes! **#OnICE #somuchwant** }

{When you don't have any gaming consoles so you can't get the game! **:(** }  
|

{I'm sure they'll have it available on PC soon enough. And maybe one of your friends will get it and let you play!}

{ **#OnICE** has broken my fragile heart and healed it all over again!}

{All aboard the fan train to **#OnICE**! Can I be the conductor?}

{ **v-nikiforov** wants to play **#OnICE** meaning it's gotta be good if the World/GPF Champ of 7 yrs approves!}  
|

{His friend voices one of the characters! **Chris_Gia** voices for Hanz Beochard!}  
||

{Be still my heart! **#OfCourseHeWouldVoiceTheWalkingSexAd #SoDamnExtra** }

{ **[LINK]** I have a need. **#OnICE** }  
|

{our needs r similar u r not alone}  
||

{We suffer together. **#bae** }

{I need to know if there's a forum I can fangasm on!}  
|

{ **[LINK]** Here you go!}  
||

{Thanks bruh!}

* * *

Victor smiled for the camera as he posed beside a fan. His publicist had decided that they would be best for him to do the meet and greet at one of the events Victor had been supporting in the past year since his retirement. Particularly the Ice Palace of Dreams in Los Angeles California.

It was basically dedicated to ice shows only, and Victor had found himself participating in a winter themed program that didn't require jumps above a Double Salchow's difficulty. That didn't stop him from doing more difficult jumps when he could, though.

The event itself was to raise money for a children's hospital and all participants were volunteer figure skaters from all corners of the globe. Eighty percent of the funds accrued would go to the hospital, and the remaining twenty percent went into paying for the shows themselves.

An official Meet & Greet had been arranged after each performance at Victor's suggestion, so that the audience could meet the skaters. Which was where Victor was currently. He enjoyed it.

"Thank you for your support!" he said, smile wide, rendering the young girl speechless as she nodded vigorously and moved on to meet another skater.

Moments later, Victor found himself staring down at one of the most adorable people he'd ever seen. A familiar person, though he couldn't place a name at the moment. Dark eyes stared up at him without obvious interest, set into a charming face that was obstructed by large glasses.

"Hello!" the man before him said, his accent only tinging his words slightly. "Your performance was lovely as always."

Victor quirked a brow. "A committed fan?" he asked, his smile growing.

The flush that came was beautiful as it blended into the other's skin. "For about sixteen years now."

He whistled. That was a long time to be dedicated to someone's career. It also had to mean that the other was pretty aware of the happenings in the skating world, so to come all the way to California to watch a small ice show that wouldn't be shown internationally, was impressive.

"I brought you a gift as a thank you for being so inspiring!" the man went on to say, holding out a bright fuchsia bag. Looking closer, Victor could see that it was modeled after one of his Free Skate costumes. Stammi Vicino.

Definitely a dedicated fan.

"Thank you…"

"Yuuri," the man supplied, face turning red again. "Katsuki Yuuri."

"Would you like to take a photo with me, Yuuri?"

Here was a tiny but urgent nod. As if verbalizing his agreement was just too much for the other man. His phone was already out though, the blue case covered in brown poodles.

"You like poodles?"

"Yes. I had a toy poodle for about thirteen years. He looked like your Makka does, but about one fourth her size."

A very dedicated fan. Victor beamed, feeling touched that someone would pay so much attention to his personal life.

He wrapped an arm around Yuuri's waist, feeling a little more daring than he had with the other fans. The man snapped a few photos in quick succession and bowed once, murmuring a bit of Japanese that Victor recognized from competing in Japan so often over the years.

"Dōitashimashite," Victor replied, remembering at least some phrases.

He wish that he'd kept count of how many times the other had blushed within his presence. It was so adorable!

"May I open the gift now?"

Yuuri waved a hand, eyes almost beginning to sparkle in excitement.

Victor's breath was lost immediately. The bright blue letters staring back at him were wrapped in plastic and shined in the light. And when he turned the item from side to side, the picture on the front morphed into another picture.

It was also a lot larger than he thought it would be, set in a large box that one would usually find an entire season of a show in.

On ICE! for the PS3!

"Yuuri, we need to take a photo with this so I can post it all over Instagram!"

The younger man was a flushed mess by the time Victor relinquished his hold on him. He'd barely withheld the urge to kiss the other in gratitude. Still, Yuuri was very patient for a fan, and he smiled and bade Victor a fond farewell, wishing him luck in any further shows and promising to continue to watch.

Victor posted the photo immediately, unable to stop himself from bragging. He had the best fan ever!

 **v-nikiforov** This adorable angel brought me a  
gift at today's Meet & Greet! On ICE! **#blessed  
#onice #katsukiyuri #heisanangel**

 **p+chulanont** So THAT'S where Yuuri went for  
the weekend! He was being secretive. **#damn  
#katsukiyouaretoast ****#onice #bruh #alone  
#iamfeelingleftout**

 **v-nikiforov** You know the adorable Asian angel?  
 **#katsukiyuri**

 **p+chulanont** That's the creator of On ICE! The  
one who inspired the character you like! You  
didn't know? **XD XD XD #katsukiyuuri** **#onice  
#omg #thisisgreat #yuuriandhissecrets**

Victor's entire world slowed in that moment as he had to reread the words over and over in order to comprehend them.

The creator of the game he had wanted to play, had come to an Ice Show just to meet him. In order to gift him with On ICE! in person. He didn't draw much attention to himself or make claims about his connection to On ICE!. He simply smiled, took a few photos, and told Victor that he was a fan of sixteen years.

Shit!

Victor looked up in a frenzy, trying to find the Asian man among the crowd of people. Unfortunately, Victor wouldn't spot him anywhere. Of all times for someone to wear black!

He had to do something though!

* * *

Yuuri hadn't even made it back to his hotel room before his social media was blowing up for different reasons.

His post of he and Victor in LA had gotten a shocking amount of responses on Instagram. Phichit was at the top of the list, with Chris Giacometti not far behind him.

And then on Twitter, he was repeatedly being tagged in various posts about On ICE! and how he had given Victor Nikiforov a game personally.

Finally, on every account he had made public, Victor Nikiforov had followed him, and then tagged him in a post of his own.

{I can't believe this angel was **Katsu_ki** all along! Yuuri, thank you! **:3** **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }  
|

{You're welcome! **^-^** As you inspired the game in the first place, it was only right. And yes, I bought it at standard price.}  
||

{I INSPIRED IT! THIS MUST BE SHARED EVERYWHERE!}

And Victor's own social media was practically a mess of excitement and a promise to play the game as soon as possible.

Yuuri hadn't expected so much to come of finally meeting Victor Nikiforov in person.

How little he truly knew.

* * *

 **On ICE! Forum V.I**

 **Mod(s):** Elektramatty93, Voorh333333s, and wrick.

 **Discussion:**

Who are the On ICE! characters? |1,692 Replies|

Are there any On ICE! cheat codes or extras? |14 Replies|

Where can I buy On ICE! merchandise? |382 Replies|

Who are the On ICE! voice actors? |83 Replies|

Is anyone cosplaying the Characters from On ICE!? |42 Replies|

Is On ICE! available all over the world? |55 Replies|

Does anyone know of any YouTubers playing On ICE!? |7 Replies|

Will the PS3 version of ON ICE! work on my PS2? |14 Replies|

Are there any fanfics for On ICE! yet? |13 Replies|

What does the game mean by 'Butterfly Effect'? |192 Replies|

Does how I train my character affect how they skate? |34 Replies|

Will the creators of On ICE! be doing any cons this year? |97 Replies|

Yuuri read as the list got longer and longer and people had more and more questions. In so little time, there were already forums about his game! The game had only been officially released four days previous and yet everyone was already jumping on it.

The cheat code/extras part made him giggle. No cheats really, but certainly _a lot_ of extras if the correct decisions were made. Things easily overlooked because of the wonder of the game itself.

Yuuri clicked on the link about the extras and cheats, and smiled at the page that popped up.

 **stanningicebabe:** _So I wanted to know if anyone has cracked any cheat codes yet?_  
 _Or maybe they've gotten far enough to see any extras?  
|_

 **SebastianMichaelsR0cks:** _I've played about two hours of Yuri Yakovlev already(I_  
 _was exploring because there is so much of the world to see!) and I have noticed a_  
 _few "Extras". I saved the beginning into 5 separate slots because 'Butterfly Effect"_  
 _was mentioned months ago._

 **1.** You start off in the character's bedroom. As he's a single man in his mid-twenties,  
he lives alone(or you can choose to start him with a cat or a dog if you want). His  
room is large and modern, and when you walk toward the television atop the dresser,  
a video will pop up. If you watch it to the end, you'll learn the story of Yuri's former  
competitive season and his victory.

Yuri groans and makes a comment about how unhappy he was with his routines. He  
wants to do something different this year, and resolves to make some changes to his  
dynamic.

This is where I learned a difference. Watching the video actually gives the character  
different options when he leaves his room, compared to if you just bypass it or ignore  
it.

 **[IGNORE]  
** **A.)** I should get some lunch. **= Ending the day lazily.  
** **B.)** I should watch the news. **= Getting frustrated and  
going for a nap.  
** **C.)** _{optional}_ I should feed the cat/dog. **= Happy pet,  
and a cute bonding moment, before lazing on the  
sofa.**

 **[WATCH]  
** **A.)** I should go for a jog! **= Gets the energy pumping  
** **and makes him want to skate better! Plans next  
** **season while running.  
** **B.)** I need to eat so I can hurry to the rink! **= A quick  
** **lunch and then he's off jogging to the rink.  
** **C.)** _{optional}_ I should feed the cat/dog. **= Once the  
** **animals is taken care of, Yuri sits at the kitchen  
** **table to consider his plans.**

 **2.** If you wait ten seconds after your character laces up their skates, the character  
will turn slightly and wink at you.

 **3.** Eating vegetables and fruits gives the character more energy for practice, making  
them more capable of landing their jumps.

 **4.** Jump challenges are better executed when you hold down L3/Left Analog  
Stick(for PS3 & 4) before jumping. It helps the character stay level instead of tilting  
too much to either side. R1 speeds them up, but you have to watch the meter. If you  
go too fast, you over-rotate and either fall or touch down. If the speed is too slow,  
you under-rotate and fall or touch down. Both will lower your score from your Base  
Points.

 **5.** Pay attention to the posters around your character's home rink. They actually hold  
instructions on how to make the character skate, or little blurbs of info on the  
different jumps. And once you read all of them, you'll get a chance to customize your  
character's skates. If you don't look at them during the first day at the rink, you get  
stuck with standard white/black and can't change them. **(As far as I've seen.)**

 **6.** Having your character eat too much of anything will make them sleepy and lazy.  
Having them not eat enough will make them too weak to function. I noticed that eating  
dinner normally, but reserving breakfast and lunch for breakfast bars, keeps the  
character at an acceptable energy level.

 **7.** In the character's room, there should be a closet. Choosing your outfits will affect  
your character's attitude. According to the manual, each character has a different style  
and attitude, and if they aren't properly maintained, their attitude will affect their  
training, skating, and relationships.

 **8.** There is actually a time limit for staying in the character's house and doing nothing.  
Four minutes before your character decides to go to sleep. If they sleep, the day ends  
and you'll have lost training time and the time it takes to familiarize yourself with the  
gaming mechanics.

 **9.** It turns out that collecting the newspapers along the sidewalk on your way to the rink,  
gives your character more topics to discuss when speaking with other characters.

 **{Ex.)** Yuri is already friends will fellow skater, Mitsuru.  
There is a section where you can text him and if you  
collect the papers, you have more responses to choose  
from. If you don't collect them, there's nothing beyond  
genial greetings and well wishes. **}**

 **10.** Having your character stand in front of the bathroom mirror in order to stare at  
themselves, will boost their confidence. Don't let the meter get too high that it becomes  
arrogance though. Arrogance leads to friends becoming disinterested in your character.

 **11.** I noticed that you can find the stats for your character in the bedside drawer.  
Specifically, their Journal. The Journal holds all of their personal info you need to know.  
Back-story, friend list, motivations, skill set, etc… Keeping track after practices will let  
you know how far along you are and allow you to modify their training in the future.

 **12.** As I've gotten to the first qualifying competition(Cup of China), I can tell you that  
names are pulled randomly for the Short Program, but then go from lowest to highest  
score for the Free Program. Your character's skill at their SP will give you points of  
experience and you'll most likely receive an in depth explanation over the character's  
flaws. Depending on how you take that information, you can either choose to be grateful  
or annoyed.

 **{GRATEFUL}** Ensures a good attitude and friendly environment with  
the other skaters. This affects your character's life down the line.

 **{ANNOYED}** Makes everyone annoyed with your character and they will  
avoid them. This affects your character's life down the line.

 _These are what I've noticed so far. Hope it helps! ^-^_

 **wrick:** _That had to be the longest info ever given!  
||_

 **ordoordoord-doordoordoor:** _The dedication! I haven't even gotten to the practice yet!_  
 _But this will help so much! Thank you!  
|||_

 **SebastianMichaelsR0cks:** _You're_ welcome!  
||||

 **aronldwassup:** _So basically if you skip even the tiniest details, your character will have_  
 _a different experience?  
|||||_

 **SebastianMichaelsR0cks:** _Yep! They really took the Butterfly Effect seriously for the_  
 _game! But do what you want, don't try to do everything even if you hate it. I'm exploring_  
 _all these roads because I'm curious, but you don't have to do it right now. I'm still_  
 _playing for personal experience on another saved slot._

Basically, the entire conversation involved things people had noticed. Small things that lead to big decisions later on.

And as he thought about it, Yuuri flushed remembering that he'd started Yuri and Mitsuru off as friends. Or rather, Victor and Yuuri.

His crush never died away it seemed.

Clearing his throat, Yuuri went back to perusing the forum and laughing to himself at the discussions people were having all because of his game.

It was nice to know that people liked it so much. Fifteen years of hard work paid off it seemed.

* * *

Victor was amazed at the attention to detail that had been put into On ICE!. If every character's homeland was modeled the same way, then he would be even further impressed.

Honestly, Yuri Yakovlev, the character he'd decided to start off with, lived in Moscow. Victor had been to Moscow many times and save for some details being switched, everything was perfect in the fictional world.

So far, Victor had learned a lot about his character. And he also found himself interested in the music offered for the programs. Original music composed for the game itself.

Two options for both Short and Free Programs. He had to choose one of each and go from there.

Yuri Yakovlev was much like Victor was in person, beyond physical appearance. His signature move was the Quadruple Flip, which he'd ratified at the young age of eighteen in the game. He could have a poodle if the player chose to give him a pet. And Victor could name it himself if he wanted.

He was friends with the Japanese skater in the same Division. The one that was modeled after Katsuki Yuuri. His fan of sixteen years. He thought it was cute, and if everything went right, he'd be making that little fan moment a reality.

After all, how could he not be attracted to someone so shocking like Katsuki Yuuri?

He was cute already, and then to see how thoughtful he'd been to Victor and how dedicated of a fan he was. It was a nice change.

Victor hunted down his social media and learned that he'd had a poodle named Victor, that looked exactly like Victor's Makka. That he was an avid skating fan who met Phichit Chulanont in university in the States. That he had a lot of contacts in the skating world for someone who never bothered to join the Junior competitions in his home country.

Katsuki Yuuri was an enigma wrapped in an adorable package, and Victor was going to meet him in person again.

Somehow.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-There are many little surprises and I wonder if  
everyone will be able to pick them up!

-I feel I should mentions this now but Yuuri has  
dual citizenship in both Japan and the US. Now,  
it seemed that some person whined over that  
over on AO3 because Japan doesn't allow that  
irl. This is fiction. If you can literally ignore all  
the impossible things that occur in YOI or any  
anime, you can ignore a simple difference in  
citizenship. Or at least assume that this world  
doesn't have issues like that. YOI was stated  
to reside in a homophobia-free world, so why  
is it so hard to believe that in my fic, dual  
citizenship is possible?

* * *

Victor smiled. He'd finished the game! After all that work, he'd finally finished the game! And now it was time to play again! Victor returned to the main menu and searched for his other save slot. The game began loading the second saved progress.

"Yuuri, you were credited as one of the choreographers!" Victor said into his mobile phone that he was busy balancing on his shoulder. "You helped with choreo?"

" _Yeah, I may have participated in that too,_ " came the bashful reply from over the receiver. "M _y history in dance helped a lot and the fact that I can skate well enough worked out in the creation._ "

God, Yuuri was just an angel all around.

"Are you playing right now?"

" _Yeah. But I'm playing Rin's arc. I finished LiwLiwa's days ago._ "

"I'm playing through the Yuri arc for the second time."

There was a laugh. " _Is it a birthday thing, or just because you like it?_ "

Victor blinked. "I forgot that my birthday is coming up. I just wanted to see if there would be a different ending." And see how many ways he could get Mitsuru and Yuri together of course. He also wanted to know what the other music choices were for the programs.

" _You forgot your birthday? I suppose I'll have to send you a gift then!"_

Yuuri was most definitely an angel.

" _No one should be alone on their birthday._ "

"But I'm not alone," protested Victor. "I have you."

" _Then I'm glad. But you're still getting something."_

"Can I get a drawing of Yuri and Mitsuru? They'd make a cute couple and literally, they got together in my first play through." And will in his second and third and fourth.

There was a moment of silence, before a soft 'okay' blessed Victor's ear.

He almost squealed, but that might deafen his companion, and he didn't want to jeopardize his and Yuuri's time together. Even if it was just on the phone, it was still important to him. Getting the other's number had been difficult enough as it was and he wouldn't ruin it.

"So do you know everything that happens in the game, or just a broad idea?"

Yuuri's snort was lighthearted and made Victor feel calm.

" _I know so much about this game, it isn't funny, Victor."_

* * *

{I'm shook. **#OnICE** }  
|

{Oh God what now?}  
||

{I decided to play as Claudine Bonaly. Bruh.}  
|||

{WHAT?}  
||||

{Somehow while I was playing, her friendship with Aoba Rin flipped and they're dating now!}  
|||||

{WAIT! Same-sex couples are possible in **#OnICE**!}  
||||||

{Apparently! **3** }

{I bought a mug for every character of **#OnICE** and I can't wait until they come in the mail! **#blessed** }

{ **iceicebb** is this true? **[LINK]** }  
|

{YES IT IS! THEY WILL RELEASE OFFICIAL FIGURINES IN THE COMING WEEKS! Here **[LINK]** }  
||

{ **#crying #feels #OnICE** }

{ **#OnICE** So I can have my character get with the character I want if I play my cards right? **#yaaaaasssssss** }  
|

{ikr? this is the best hands down **#KatsukiYuuri** is a genius.}

{Has anyone actually experienced any problems with the game?}  
|

{ME! The stupid thing won't work!}  
||

{Is your console old? Older ones don't play newer games very well.}  
|||

{It's not even a year old and this stupid thing is shit!}  
||||

{Have you checked the disc or the manual? Maybe there was a mixup in shipping?}  
|||||

{ummmm i bought the wrong game i got an xbox but this is for the ps4 my bad.}  
||||||

{ **XD XD XD XD XD** }

{ **OnICEOfficial** has just posted this! **[LINK]** }  
|

{Fuck my ass and call me Stacy! PC! YES! **#brah #OnICE** }  
||

{'A bit of a hurdle to work through'? What does that mean?}  
|||

{I think they were having trouble with the PC version of the game? It happens sometimes.}

{So I was playing Mitsuru, found out he and Yuri are friends, and BAM! Yutsuru was born! **#OnICE** }  
|

{Is this going to be the official ship name?}  
||

{I'm all for it! **#OnICE #Yutsuru** }  
|||

{ **v-nikiforov** and **Katsu_ki** would probably make a couple just as adorable.}  
||||

{And Victor actually thinks Mitsuru/Yuuri are hot! **#OMG #YAAAAAASSSSSS** }  
|||||

{Leave the real people out of it you creeps! Stop comparing them just because they may have inspired the characters! They aren't gay so drop it!}  
||||||

{? Did any of us ask your opinion, bitch? Do you think we give a shit about you?}  
|||||||

{HA! Vic has stalked Yuuri's IG and commented on everything, even asking for his number and telling him directly that he's sexy.}  
||||||||

{And he stated last night that he couldn't wait to meet him in person again and wouldn't hesitate to 'touch him longer'. **[LINK]** }  
|||||||||

{In basic terms that you might not understand, fuck off, bitch.}

{The **#OnICE** Soundtrack has been released in stores as well as on specific sites.}  
|

{AKA my new playlist.}  
||

{ **#OnICE** Why are all the songs so good! I'm not an opera fan but damn!}  
|||

{I know the feeling, my guy! **#WhatINeededAllAlong** }

* * *

 **Phi-Chu:** Victor Nikiforov asked for your number!

 **Phi-Chu:** He likes to text you!

 **Katsu:** I know! I don't know why though!

 **Phi-Chu:** Have you seen his Instagram lately? He thinks you're sexy and amazing!

 **Katsu:** He's just joking, Phichit.

 **Phi-Chu:** HA! There is no joke in that!

 **Phi-Chu:** He posted a side by side pic of you and Mitsuru.

 **Phi-Chu:** He literally posted 'sexier than I can handle' with it. SEXIER!

 **Katsu:** I think you're overreacting. He's just nice. He's a good friend.

 **Phi-Chu:** Dude, this is prime flirting right here!

 **Phi-Chu:** I would know because it's how I flirt, which usually gets me a date.

 **Phichit:** I'M a 'good friend'. HE'S a good boyfriend.

 **Katsu:** O-O

 **Phi-Chu:** Yep!

 **Phi-Chu:** He is hot for your tight ass and thicc thighs and cute smile!

 **Katsu:** Why did you spell it like that?

 **Phi-Chu:** It's a new thing.

 **Katsu:** But it literally wouldn't have hurt to use the original letter?

 **Phi-Chu:** So?

 **Katsu:** I don't get you sometimes.

 **Phi-Chu:** Meh!

 **Ph-Chu:** And don't try changing the subject on me!

 **Phi-Chu:** You know what this conversation is about, Katsuki!

 **Katsu:** My battery is almost dead. Sorry.

 **Phi-Chu:** Don't you walk away from this convo, boi!

 **Phi-Chu:** I will not be denied!

 **Katsu:** Sorry again!

Yuuri sighed as he set his mobile aside. It had already been charging, but he hadn't wanted to face the conversation any longer, so he wimped out.

Just the thought of his childhood idol liking him in _that way_ , made his stomach flutter. Because it was Victor Nikiforov who was saying such things about Yuuri and commenting such things on Yuuri's posts.

And sometimes it was hard to believe even though they had developed a solid camaraderie in the past few months. Late night talks and texting into the morning about anything and everything. It took time, but it seemed both had a lot of it on their hands.

Yuuri flopped back onto his bed and sighed.

So much was happening at once. He wondered how the On ICE! fandom was going to handle the news of the upcoming On ICE! Con in Tokyo? And from then, how would they handle… the revelation?

It was in January, so it wasn't as if they hadn't waited to reveal the plan. But still, he hoped it didn't come across as too fast. Time was always pressure in every job and they were still hustling every day to get the work finished.

It was all so surreal though. Like he was in a dream of some sort and was unable to wake up because it was all just so lovely.

He didn't want to trade this for anything. Victor Nikiforov brought On ICE! from him. And On ICE! seemed to keep bringing more and more from him. And On ICE! brought Victor to him. On ICE! held a lot of meaning in Yuuri's life.

He was incredibly lucky. He didn't want that to go away just yet. So yes, he was putting in a lot of effort on his end because this next venture in the world of On ICE! was a big one and they needed everything done right.

* * *

"Are you sure this is something you would be okay with? You aren't required simply because the character looks like you and was inspired by you."

Yuuri was Skyping with Victor. He didn't know how it happened but one thing lead to another and there they were, talking to each other over Skype. Even in the grainy focus of the camera, Victor looked amazing. Even if he just rolled out of bed and was only wearing pajama bottoms as he laid beside his adorable poodle.

" _This is a big deal, Yuuri! I couldn't participate in the creation of On ICE!, so this is a big deal for me personally._ "

His heart was fluttering nonstop. "I'm sorry," Yuuri murmured honestly. "None of us knew if you'd want anything to do with the project, so we just decided that we were lucky enough to have the support we'd already gotten and that we shouldn't be selfish." And he might have been too scared to have anyone, even Chris, approach Victor over it.

" _It's not selfish, and I love the game so much. I want to be a part of this._ "

Victor's smile was charming and it made Yuuri flustered. Here he was, casually talking to Victor about plans for the future of On ICE!, and the other was so focused and honest about his feelings regarding the game. So genuine in his desire to be a part of such a big project!

"When do you have to meet Morino-san?"

Victor held up the roll of papers, squinting at the words Yuuri wouldn't be able to see without his glasses.

" _In four hours. I don't think it's going to be hard. You'd be surprised how much acting goes into figure skating._ "

"I've watched Phichit's performances and stalked a few others. I have some idea at least." He too had been skating for many years even if he wasn't super talented at it.

He may have never gone to do it professionally himself, but he'd helped Phichit before. It reminded him of preparing for his dance recitals when he was younger. There was always a story to convey to the spectators. Presentation mattered in spectator sports.

" _Wish me luck, Yuuri?_ "

Yuuri flushed under Victor's expectant gaze. "I hardly think you _need_ it. But I do hope you wow Morino-san. I want you to be involved."

" _Me too! And to think, I already get along well with everyone **else** involved!_"

True. Yuuri found that everything was just working out so well! He'd couldn't have asked for anything better! His life was just one amazing thing after another. Dedicating so many years to this project never meant as much as it did now.

Victor Nikiforov could very well be a part of his newest project for On ICE!, and that was a dream he didn't know he had until now. Something he wouldn't have dared consider in the very beginning.

"I look forward to the good news. Don't be a stranger."

" _See you soon, Yuuri! Makka, say goodbye to Yuuri!_ "

The brown poodle at his side gave a loud bark, and Yuuri smiled as he waved.

So much to do. He felt like he was going to fly at any second. Like his heart would beat right out of his chest and then go for a nice run around the world just to get his emotions out. He couldn't wait to get back to California, because Japan was so taxing at present.

But the hustle was real.

* * *

 **:Yuuri, Victor, Phichit, Chris, Guang Hong, Miki, Johnny, Yuna, Stephane, & Surya Group Chat:**

 **Yuuri:** Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for lending your time to our project!

 **Miki:** ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 **Victor:** I am more than proud to be a part of this, Yuuri! I can't wait!

 **Guang Hong:** *blushes*

 **Chris:** YW! ^-*

 **Phichit:** (ﾉ´ з `)ノ Yeah, man! This is something totally worth our time!

 **Yuna:** It is going to be a pleasure to work with you.

 **Chris:** My voice is apparently 'sex'.

 **Phichit:** You're just sex in general, Chris. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **Guang Hong:** Sometimes your 'sex' is a bit much. It's nothing new, Chris.

 **Phichi:** Yeah, you already knew that!

 **Surya:** It's an honor to work with you and to know that you put so much thought into this! Merci, Yuuri.

 **Yuna:** I would also like to add that I'm astounded by your skating ability for someone who never took up professional skating.

 **Miki:** I agree with Surya and Yuna! (b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b

 **Stephane:** This will be an exciting step in my life, so thank you for contacting me and wanting to include me in it!

 **Chris:** Same. }:)

 **Johnny:** I really appreciate all the work you put into this from the recordings of the skating to the choreography and the relationships between the characters. It just screams passion and your life's work has touched me personally, Yuuri. So thank you for this and for making a character inspired by me! ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡ (´ ε ` )

 **Chris:** Me too.

 **Phichit:** Me too, bruh! Mine actually shares my name!

 **Surya:** Merci beaucoup, Yuuri. My character is also touching.

 **Yuuri:** O_O You're all killing me!

 **Victor:** We're just appreciative of what you've done, Yuuri. You need to learn how to accept gratitude, because you deserve it.

 **Yuna:** Victor is correct. You've managed to bring more attention to our sport and now people are showing more interest in the work we put into our careers.

 **Johnny:** THIS!^^^^ I have been waiting for this!

 **Surya:** Yuna, is right. When I was competing, the crowds weren't this large and the fans weren't as vocal. You've helped connect all of us in a way previously thought impossible.

 **Chris:** And the equality in the game is touching.

 **Victor:** ^^^^^Yes!

 **Phichit:** This is great work, man. You've shown some light on countries with figure skaters that don't get much attention. (つ≧▽≦)つ

 **Guang Hong:** It's touching in a way unexpected.

 **Yuuri:** On behalf of Asahi and myself, we want to thank all of you for agreeing to participate in future events, and for lending your support to this game and any further projects undertaken by Asahi and myself. We are so thankful. *bows* You're all amazing people and I'm grateful to have all of you in my life.

 **Victor:** ^-^

 **Phichit:** :P

 **Guang Hong:** Hugs.

 **Johnny:** Glomps.

 **Chris:** Group Chat Hug!

 **Surya:** :D :3

 **Phichit:** I'm taking screenies of this for the memories!

 **Miki:** O~O*

 **Yuna:** :3

 **Stephane:** ;)

 **Yuuri:** The timetables have been sent to your email addresses. Have you all got them?

 **Surya:** Oui!

 **Victor:** Da!

 **Miki:** Hai!

 **Stephane:** Yes.

 **Chris:** Gotcha!

 **Guang Hong:** Yep!

 **Phichit:** I got mine first!

 **Yuna:** I just received mine.

 **Johnny:** You added confetti to mine!

 **Yuuri:** ^-^ Then I look forward to taking over Twitter with all of you!

* * *

"Mila! MILA!"

Said woman blinked when Victor burst through the rink doors, screaming her name at the top of his lungs.

"Mila, I have news!"

"Is this about the On ICE! Con in Tokyo?"

His shoulders slumped immediately and he groaned. "How did you find out already?" he pouted, eyes suspiciously watery. "I was told to keep it secret."

"I stalk the Twitter page," she shrugged, smiling when he gave a theatrical gasp.

"I do too!" Victor cheered, attitude flipping instantly. "And guess where we're going tomorrow?"

Instead of getting her hopes up, she turned to look at her coach, who was frowning at them. His face was set deeply and he looked unhappy.

"Yakov knows," said Victor. "He said so long as it's not coming out of his pocket, I can take you and anyone who wants to come with me! We're going to a Con and I can't wait to see Yuuri again!"

"I'M COMING TOO!" Yuri Pisetsky yelled suddenly, much to Yakov's obvious annoyance.

"Anything to get a damn break. This routine is lame as fuck and I'm not feeling it."

So it was decided that Mila, Yurachka, and Vitya would be going to Japan for a week to take part in the On ICE! Con.

It had been so long since they'd been able to go on holiday. She had to start planning their itinerary for their stay.

* * *

"Bozhe Moi, you actually got the costume made!"

Victor beamed and spun around so she could see all of it. "I got _one_ of them made! No longer competing leaves me with a lot of time on my hands and I've played through two different endings for my character. This is actually his Exhibition costume! Did you know that if you reach a certain score for your character, you get to watch their Exhibition?"

Mila shook her head. "I'm not that far along yet. Are you certain?"

"I didn't make three hundred points the first time. My character still won, but there was no Exhibition. The next time, I broke three hundred in total and the Exhibition was shown a moment later. It was three minutes and fourteen seconds long, and to a beautiful song that gave me visions of waterfalls and flowers."

Victor sighed happily. "I loved it and immediately bought the soundtrack to the game just so I could go and learn the routine itself."

Mila gave an impressed whistle. "I wish _I_ had thought ahead to get something to wear."

"There is always next time!" cheered Victor.

And there _would_ be, because On ICE! was scheduled for two more events. One in London, and the last in Los Angeles. And as they were of reasonable distance in terms of dates, she would have time to commission her costume designer to recreate the outfit of her choice.

Victor also planned to attend those events because he wanted to see Yuuri in person. Skype was a nice substitute, but Victor wanted to put his hands all over Yuuri once again and thank the other properly. In person.

Besides, how was he to woo the other if they didn't meet up in real life? Online and phone conversations could only go so far.

Feeling proud of himself, Victor took a selfie in his costume and set to posting it on Instagram.

 **v-nikiforov** Going to be around the On ICE! Con in Tokyo  
today! Cosplaying as Yuri Yakovlev. Be on the lookout  
for a video of me mimicking his Exhibition piece from  
On ICE!. I have the costume made too! **#onice  
#yuriyakovlev #cosplay #yuurikatsuki**

 **p+chulanont** Dude, Yuuri is going as Mitsuru! This is so  
meant to be! **#soulmates #onice #victornikiforov  
** **#yuurikatsuki #feels #cosplay #onicecontokyo  
#onicecon #iamlivingrightnow #meanttobe #luv**

* * *

"Yuuri! I need you to turn to the left for a second and look out toward the pond."

Yuuri frowned at his friend but did so and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

A very Victor Nikiforov looking person was posing for a large group of people, holding his left leg extended behind himself as if he was doing a basic Biellmann Spiral without moving. The group all had their mobiles out and where taking photos as quickly as they could.

"Is that-"

"Victor came to Japan just to cosplay at the On ICE! Con! Yeah, bruh. Go get him! He's even in the Exhibition costume for Yuri! That means dedication that deserves rewarding!"

Victor had come to Japan personally? Victor actually cosplayed!

Yuuri suddenly felt a lot better about cosplaying himself. If Victor, a thirty year old man, was perfectly fine with it, then it had to be okay.

Yuuri cast a look at his table, which was one of the larger ones in the building. As the creator, he was afforded one of the best spots, and he was supposed to be meeting and greeting people as they passed by.

Phichit elbowed him in the side. "I'll watch the table for a moment. You can even go and bring him over here if you want. Go and get him!"

With a firm nod, Yuuri shuffled on over as quickly as he could without being obvious. And no, he was not oblivious to the fact that he was dressed up as Kubo Mitsuru, who could possibly become a romantic interest to Yuri Yakovlev if one played the game right. And he also knew that he had a crush on Victor and that Victor was interested in him to some degree.

He knew all of this very well. And it actually gave him the courage to confront the man openly.

"Victor?" Yuuri called out hesitantly, but it did its job perfectly.

Victor's leg descended quickly and the man turned suddenly, eyes landing on Yuuri and his grin spreading. Those blue eyes sparkled brighter than they had over Skype.

"Yuuri!" the man yelled, throwing himself at the younger man and glomping him without a care in the world as to what they looked like to everyone watching. And Yuuri actually found himself not giving a damn either way. Victor's arms were wrapped aroudn him for the moment, and he seemed to like it when Yuuri hugged him back.

"You're here," Yuuri murmured into the other's starched collar, marveling at how perfect the costume had been made in time for the Con.

"I am," Victor confirmed, breath ghosting over Yuuri's ear, his voice smooth and borderline erotic. "I wanted to be here to celebrate your success with you in person. We have so much to catch up on and as I'm going to be here for the next week, we can spend time together."

Yuuri's face _had_ to be red. He was being hugged by his crush. The man's he'd admired for so long. And it was happening in public. And his own arms were wrapped around Victor's body, tightly holding him closer. Closer than what would be considered appropriate in Japan.

He didn't care. For the moment, Yuuri had Victor's attention, and Yuuri was a very... possessive person. And if Victor was going to bestow his attention on Yuuri, Yuuri would take it and keep it for as long as possible.

Victor pulled away and looped an arm around Yuuri's waist as he turned them to face the crowd who was gaping. "This is my friend Yuuri!" Victor announced loudly. "He's the one who blessed us with On ICE!."

Yuuri's little table suddenly became a hotspot among the other tables. And it was because of the words of one man who clung to him for the rest of the first day of the Con. He greedily accepted the attention from Victor, and smiled as he doodled little pictures for the fans who came by.

He had a feeling that the panel on the next day was going to be interesting. But not as interesting as… the revelation that would be going down at the same time.

And with Victor there in person, it would be even better!

* * *

{ **v-nikiforov** is at the On ICE! Con and he's dressed up as Yuri Yakovlev! **#OnICE** }  
|

{Proof?}  
||

{Poses and all! **#OnICE** He talked about it on Insta this morning. **[LINK]** }  
|||

{ **[PHOTO] [PHOTO] [PHOTO] [PHOTO]** }  
||||

{OMG! He just met a Mitsuru lookalike! **[PHOTO]** }  
|||||

{OMMFG! It's **Katsu_ki**! He dressed up as Kubo Mitsuru! **[PHOTO]** They are hugging!}  
||||||

{ **[VIDEO]** Victor called him a friend!}  
|||||||

{They are now sitting at **Katsu_ki** 's table and signing things for fans. **[PHOTO]** }  
||||||||

{ **Katsu_ki** is doodling a mini **#Yutsuru** pic for me! **[PHOTO]** }  
|||||||||

{Both he and **v-nikiforov** ship it! **[VIDEO]** }

{ **v-nikiforov** was posing for the **#OnICE** fans! Look at his extension! **[PHOTO]** }  
|

{He already got to the Exhibition already? Damn that's so dedication!}  
||

{?}  
|||

{That's the Exhibition costume for Yuri Yakovlev. It happens at the end of the big competitions. It's just a fun skate, nothing judged or anything.}  
||||

{Wow! And he actually got a costume made ahead of time for the Con! **#Respect #OnICE v-nikiforov** }

{ **Katsu_ki** says there's going to be a special announcement in a moment?! **#OnICE** }  
|

{Record it!}  
||

{ **OnICEOfficial** just released this art and it doesn't look like the game.}  
|||

{That looks like anime art! **#OnICE #noway** }

{Guys, **Phi-Chu** just Tweeted this! **#OnICE** **[LINK]** }  
|

{WHAT?}  
||

{Holy fuck, not even five months officially out and it's already in the works!}  
|||

{ **#OnICE** is going to be an anime centered around the journey of Kubo Mitsuru! **iceicebb [LINK]** }  
||||

{ **v-nikiforov** just Tweeted about his participation in the international release of it. He's going to be voicing Yuri Yakovlev!}  
|||||

{MAPPI is the animation studio that will be working on **#OnICE! [LINK]** }  
||||||

{So many figure skaters are going to be voicing for the **#OnICE** anime INT edition! **#blessed #yaaaassssss [LINK]** }  
|||||||

{ **OnICEOfficial** is killing me! They intend to have subtitles in 15 languages!}  
||||||||

{I'm cry.}  
|||||||||

{See you in heaven, guys!}

{AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **#OnICE** }

* * *

"Congratulations, Yuuri. You've properly broken the internet and all within ten minutes," said Phichit as he looked through his Twitter notifications.

Yuuri flushed and shoved his face into Victor's arm in order to avoid the knowing look Phichit was sending his way. He also tried to ignore how much he liked how Victor's hand was rubbing his back. Tried to ignore how soothing it was.

His game was going to become an anime. An anime estimated to be a series long. So much could happen in the span of a series! Twelve to twenty-six episodes was a lot of time!

And Yuuri was going one of the screenwriters!

Hard work and dedication really did pay off in the end.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-I don't know how, but some of you  
have still missed the fact that this  
was posted on AO3 already. Stop  
leaving me dumb reviews over it.  
The answer is right here. Yes, it's  
posted on another website and I  
wouldn't post it here until it was  
finished. JFC.

* * *

"So this clown's name is Yuri too?"

Yuuri didn't really know how to react to Yuri Plisetsky. The teen had certainly made history already, but his career wasn't one that Yuuri felt pressed to pay attention to. He knew enough to get by if he was asked anything, but in reality, he focused more on the older skaters. The kid hadn't done anything specifically amazing or of note. Sure, he had skill, but he wasn't a legend.

One thing he _did_ know was that Yuri Plisetsky had a foul mouth and was generally unpleasant to everyone in his life, save for his grandfather. So when he was faced with the teen's gruff attitude in person, he wasn't exactly sure how to react. Thankfully, Victor was right beside him in the booth, so he didn't have to say anything. Though maybe that wasn't a good thing considering...

"Yurachka, there's no need to be rude," Victor said, voice chastising and mouth turned down in a frown.

The blond scoffed. "There's no need for me to be nice either. I'm not required to be decent. Give me a reason to be and I _will_ be."

Victor's entire countenance turned hard then, and whatever he snapped in Russian, had the teen straightening out and then slumping over their table. It also drew the attention of the other diners. Mila, Victor's rinkmate and currently third best Senior Ladies skater in the world, whistled and elbowed the teen in the side. Her smirk gave away that Yuri had been taunted with something that the other Russians found to be amusing.

Probably a punishment of some sort.

"It's fine," Yuuri tried to caution, not really caring about what a teen had to say about him. "It's not a big deal. Leave him alone." He was only a teen after all. There was no need to get snippy with a seventeen year old.

Victor blinked and then pouted. "I was just defending your honor, Yuuri."

"And while I appreciate that, he didn't actually insult me in the least, so there's no reason to be mean to him. This is supposed to be a nice and relaxing dinner and the only person to raise their voice here and cause a scene, has been you."

Phichit released an extended ' _Oh_ ' sound, snickering into the screen of his mobile. Mila didn't hold back as she cackled her glee for the entire restaurant to hear. And Yuri Plisetsky simply blinked in quiet astonishment at Yuuri's boldness.

And Yuuri… _wanted to die_!

He had just scolded his idol! The man he had looked up to his entire life! He'd just gone in there without even stopping to think about his actions and scolded Victor Nikiforov like he had the right to do so! And for some unknown reason, everyone seemed to find it hilarious!

Victor was actually laughing! Yuuri couldn't tell if it was because he was amused that Yuuri would dare think himself important enough to scold anyone, of for another reason altogether.

His heart might have skipped a beat or twelve. Victor had an attractive smile and whether he was laughing at Yuuri's expense or not, it didn't stop Yuuri from squealing internally at how beautiful the man was.

"You have to be the most unique person I've ever met, Katsuki Yuuri. Don't ever change."

It was fine. Victor wasn't angry at him nor was he making fun of him. He thought Yuuri was 'unique' and wanted to him to be himself.

Yuuri actively avoided Phichit and his mobile. He didn't want anything to ruin the warm feeling in his gut.

It was too nice to destroy.

And as he was probably going to be with Victor for the remainder of the convention, he wasn't going to have their time together torn apart by bad attitudes and his own anxiety.

* * *

{OMG **v-nikiforov** brought his rinkmates to the On ICE! Con! **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }  
|

{Yurachka! He looks so good! I didn't know he liked On ICE!}  
||

{I don't think he does. I think he's just there for a break.}

{ **#OnICE #somuchwant Katsu_ki** is an evil genius! **[LINK]** }

{1/4 The **#OnICE** anime is supposed to be ready by October 2017.}  
|

{2/4 The anime had already been in the works when the game was released.}  
||

{3/4 **Katsu_ki** admitted to it being only 12 episodes long. A cour.}  
|||

{4/4 It's supposed to run concurrent with the last quarter of the year because the last episode is a whopper!}  
||||

{umm… if they were already working on it, why is it so far away?}  
|||||

{Yeah most 12 episode anime don't take too long to make.}  
||||||

{You also need to realize that On ICE! is a detailed game and **Katsu_ki** would probably want detailed drawings and animation.}  
|||||||

{Yep! If they finished storyboarding before August last year, then a good portion of the work is done already! 1/2}  
||||||||

{But that doesn't mean everything is finished or good enough for Yuuri's standards. 2/2}  
|||||||||

{Oh.}

{The figurines for **#OnICE** are perfection! Look at Yuri's butt! **[PHOTO]** }  
|

{They went all out on the asses let me tell you! **#perf** }

{HOLY SHIT, THE EXHIBITION SKATES ARE SO COOL! I want to be a skaterrrrr! **#OnICE** }  
|

{I too want to go ice skating so bad now! **#need** }  
||

{I hope your ankles are strong! That shit's tough!}

{ **v-nikiforov** and **Katsu_ki** are eating lunch together! **#OnICE** On ICE Con in Tokyo! **[PHOTO]** }  
|

{OMMFG! They are sharing a booth and Victor is literally feeding him tiramisu!}  
||

{Are they a couple?}  
|||

{I hope so! Look at how cute they are!}  
||||

{Adorbs! ^-^}

{ **Phi-Chu** just posted some pics of Yuuri and Victor from last night! **[PHOTO] [LINK]** }  
|

{Is this **#Yutsuru** or **#Victuuri**? They're cosplaying still.}  
||

{ **#Victuuri**! Yaaaaassssss!}  
|||

{God is real.}  
||||

{Life is good.}

{Merde. **#OnICE** }

* * *

So the process of making an anime was time-consuming. If there was one thing that Yuuri could be grateful for, it was that MAPPI was actually very well known studio and had many workers. Many, many people who would be working on the creation on On ICE! the anime.

If the game hadn't been so popular, they probably wouldn't have been given enough to work with, but On ICE! had brought in a lot of money in only the few months it had been in the social market. They could actually afford a large team of creators.

And the best thing in his opinion, was the fact that they would just be using the soundtrack from the game, meaning they didn't have to worry about creating new music.

The soundtrack that had reached third on Billboard's Top Album Sales within its first week of sales. It had been on the top of the particular chart since, going for more than twenty weeks if he was correct. Specific songs from the soundtrack had gained popularity as well, reaching top ten on many other charts.

Each episode of the anime was supposed to be twenty-five minutes long each. Maruyama TV had finally come to an agreement over it, back in September. It would afford two time slots for advertisements, and also give the anime itself more time to fit in all that was needed.

He hadn't realized how much work went into the making of a twelve episode anime, but in the end he felt it was worth it.

He'd spent years learning how to use specific technology and software in order to make his video game the best it could possibly be. And now he was working on an anime.

Came from the bottom and now he was here.

Midnight was a good time to air an anime centered on sports/adventure with suggestive themes, right?

* * *

" _You can dance?_ "

Victor was beaming as he shifted his mobile to his other shoulder so he could change his position on the chair. "Of course I can! I cross trained in ballet for many years and it helped with my balance. I pick up dance styles pretty easily."

" _Me too. I took ballet before I started skating and I train in that more frequently than I skate._ "

Yuuri was a dancer. It explained why his ass and thighs were sublime. And they looked far too good in those tailored trousers of his.

Of course Yuuri knew nothing about tailoring and Victor had learned that it was Phichit who had control over what Yuuri wore. Yuuri didn't care about clothes so long as they fit, which meant that he didn't put up a fight when his best friend took over.

Phichit was the one who made sure that Yuuri's clothes looked that good. Phichit was devious. Victor loved him for it. He needed to get the Thai skater something nice because that much foresight deserved rewarding.

" _I love dancing,_ " said Yuuri, bringing Victor back to the topic at hand. " _I've dabbled in various dance styles over the years to keep myself fit. As Minako-sensei has always said, I'm rhythmic._ "

"What kind of dance can you do?"

" _Ballet, obviously. Contemporary. Any Ballroom. Break-dancing took some more work than I had expected, but I'm good at that too._ "

Victor couldn't help but whistle, impressed. He'd never been able to pick that up, but it was probably because his upper body muscles weren't as strong as his lower body muscles. He was aware of the training dancers had to do, and he'd never had to go to _those_ specific lengths.

If he had done pair skating, then lifts would have required him to build more muscles up top, but he'd preferred being solo on the ice, so the attention was only on him for that short amount of time.

" _AndIcanadngpoldncexzsd._ "

"I'm sorry, what?"

" _I said that I can **poldnce** ,_" came the muffled reply once more.

"I'm not picking up on that."

" _POLE DANCE!_ " Yuuri screamed into the mobile, nearly deafening him in the process. But… it could be excused because Victor's mind had blanked at that thought.

Yuuri said that he could pole dance. As in climbing and spinning and moving around a pole in a suggestive manner.

Victor had been friends with Chris for many years and had personally witnessed Chris' training and performances. He knew some of what went into that particular style of dance and to think of Yuuri in such a situation.

Victor had a minor - or major depending on who was asked - crush on Yuuri. He absolutely admired the man's ass and thighs, and now this little bombshell was dropped on him suddenly. He had to pause On ICE! so he didn't waste any in-game time. He needed to breathe.

He cleared his throat twice just to be sure, before asking, "Are you any good?"

" _Wouldn't **you** like to know,_" Yuuri murmured teasingly, voice almost like a purr, which was rare for him. In the time they had known each other, Victor had never heard him speak in such a way, and it made his body warm all over.

"I really would," admitted Victor, throat almost too tight for comfort.

Yuuri hummed. " _Maybe you'll get to see it one day._ "

Damn.

Okay, no more On ICE! for the evening. He had other things to take care of.

But he made sure to save before shutting everything down. He wasn't that so far gone in lust that he forgot his progress.

How did he handle himself without Yuuri knowing? That was the million ruble question.

" _I have to go, Victor. Phichit needs my help with something._ "

YES!

"Okay," said Victor, hoping he sounded at the very least, sad.

" _I'll call you tomorrow? If that's okay with you?_ "

Victor was quick to shoot the hesitancy in the man's voice, down. He would not want Yuuri to be scared of contacting him. Yuuri's calls were the highlight of his evenings.

"Please call me whenever. I don't care if I'm sleeping or not. I love talking to you."

A few seconds of silence made him worry that he might have been a little too forward with his interest. But then Yuuri responded with a sighed 'okay' and he knew that everything was fine.

Once he was certain his mobile was off for the foreseeable future, Victor headed for the washroom.

He knew he shouldn't have worn underwear.

* * *

"Bruh, we have finally hit gold! This is the best idea, I swear!"

Yuuri flushed at Phichit's insistent grin. He hadn't been too certain about it, especially since he didn't know how well it would be received by the fans, but at the same time, it seemed like a nice idea.

"You don't think it's pandering too much, do you?" He didn't want to go overboard with the planning ahead after all.

"Nah! It's great! Especially since all the shippers will be super happy about it!"

On ICE! had given birth to several dozen 'ships'. AKA, relationships or pairings of the vast cast of characters.

The OTP(One True Pairing) seemed to be Yutsuru. Followed by Claurin, Phanz, Zhiwa, Racquina, Lillit, Soosh, and Ayeshiel. They were the most popular, and most of them being same sex couples.

In an endeavor to reach all the fans and their interests, Yuuri had pitched this particular idea to his friend of many years, in hopes of getting a good opinion on whether it would be good or not. After all, Phichit understood the inner workings of a fan's mind better than Yuuri did. His insight would be invaluable.

Yuuri had only fanned over one person. Not a game, or a film or show. So he wasn't too sure if his idea was ridiculous or not.

"Dude, you have twenty-four characters, which means a lot of ships to work with. And some get swept under the rug because they aren't popular or 'natural'. You could even make it a kind of alternate universe if you want. Just so everyone's OTP get's something in the end without negative repercussions because of conflicting ages."

AU was probably the best idea ever and Yuuri owed Phichit so much for it!

"Now… booklets or manga. That's the important question."

* * *

{So anyone wanna rec me some **#Yutsuru** fanfic? **#OnICE** }  
|

{I legit just finished making a Collection of my favs! **#OnICE [LINK]** }  
||

{Your generosity is perfect! This is my favorite Community on FFN! **[LINK]** Check it out.}

{Are there any **#OnICE** blogs that do translations of the Japanese magazines with On ICE reveals?}  
|

{I gotchu fam! **[LINK]** }  
||

{This is effin perfection! **#bae** }

{ **iceicebb** do you think this is true? **[LINK] [PHOTO]** }  
|

{I don't think it's true at present, but I wouldn't be shocked if Yuuri and Victor get together soon! ^-^ **#Victuuri** ftw}  
||

{They would be so perfect for each other! abkkdunahfbdlskfvj!}

{A game, an anime, what's next a manga? **#OnICE** }  
|

{Don't get my hopes up pls!}

{ **Katsu_ki** plays his own game! OMG! Yaaaaaassssss!}  
|

{?}  
||

{I can't believe he plays it! And he said Yuri is his fav playthrough! **#Yutsuru #Victuuri #OnICE #imcry [LINK]** }  
|||

{Where can I get this magazine?!}  
||||

{Order here! **[LINK]** Zash can be distributed to North America without issue! I get it thru **[LINK]** , which is a business in Cali.}  
|||||

{Do they ship outside of the country?}  
||||||

{Yes! The shipping fee is three USD tho. But totally worth it imo! **#OnICE** }  
|||||||

{The idiot plays his own game. How stuck up.}  
||||||||

{ur profile pic ain't even of ur own dick, u got no room 2 talk, twinkles.}

{ **Katsu_ki** has been giving a lot of interviews lately. Today, I watched his appearance on T-Wi and he said something about a 'surprise'. **#OnICE** }  
|

{ANOTHER ONE? **iceicebb? #help** }  
||

{Yes, it seems Yuuri has something else for us! **[LINK]** }  
|||

{We are the most spoiled fandom ever istG!}  
||||

{And I'm damn proud of it too! Go **Katsu_ki! #OnICE #fulfillmydreamsboo** }  
|||||

{Fanservice bullshit! Y'all are sad af.}  
||||||

{Just because ur show is never getting finished doesn't mean u need 2 be a bitch.}  
|||||||

{OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! Sick burn! **#needsomealoe4that** }  
||||||||

{Her OTP will never be canon, that's why she's so uptight about **#OnICE**!. Pity her, guys.}

* * *

" _Yuuri, you've done so well!_ "

The man flushed at the praise of his ballet instructor. He fidgeted, uncomfortable but trying to keep his voice steady. "And you're fine with it?"

" _Why wouldn't I be?_ "

"I didn't take up dancing, so you wasted your time."

" _Yuuri, you are the best student I ever had. You took everything in and you gave it your all. I didn't need you to become a world renowned dancer just so I could be proud of you. I needed you to find confidence in yourself to be who you are. And you finally have. How could I not be proud of that?_ "

He couldn't hold back a sigh of relief. He'd always wondered if he'd been a disappointment because he'd had the talent, but he hadn't done much with it beyond lessons and classes. He'd always wondered if she'd been unhappy with his decision to not go into the arts.

" _And what's best out of all of it is that you've landed your long time idol!_ " Minako went on to say. " _Do you realize how incredible that is? Through your own amazing work, you've managed to draw Victor Nikiforov to you. And he **really** likes you! He brags about you on Instagram and announces when he's going to be offline because he'll be talking to you! Yuuri, you've accomplished so much that not many will ever get a chance to. Of course I'm proud!_"

She sounded pleased and amazed, and he was right there along with her. He didn't know how he did it, but apparently, Victor really did like him. More than life if when Minako and Phichit had to say, was true.

 _"You'll have to bring him home to introduce him to your family. You can show him your old room and the collage of posters of him on your walls!"_

"Sensei!" he chastised in a whisper, hoping Phichit hadn't hear her through the mobile.

She was laughing though. " _I can't wait to meet him and give him the shovel talk._ "

"Sensei!" whined Yuuri, completely mortified by how quick she was to assume.

" _Don't worry, he'll be fine so long as he takes care of you. Now go call him up. It's about that time where you're flirting on the phone for ten hours. And don't be a stranger just because you've become a big shot game maker, okay?_ "

"Thank you, sensei."

" _My little Yuu-chan is all grown up and dating his idol! I can't wait to tell Hiroko-chi!_ "

Yuuri stared dumbfounded at his mobile until the screen went black.

He and Victor weren't even dating yet!

Yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-I have literally mentioned in every chapter before this that  
this story was posted on AO3 already. How many more times  
are needed before people get it?

-Didn't know there were so many Video Game awards. Anyway,  
I modeled this part after the nominations and wins for The Last   
of Us and the DLC which won like 200+ awards collectively. I love  
that game, so imagine On ICE! being even better in quality and  
design and yeah.

* * *

 **v-nikiforov** I have a surprise and I'm so excited for it!  
 **#soexcited #katsukiyuuri** **#valentinesday #feels**

 **p+chulanont** Do I need to keep him occupied for the  
day? **#dudeigotu**

 **v-nikiforov** If you can, pls do until 2pm PST, thanks!  
 **#surprises #4yuuri**

 **p+chulanont** Will do! Can't wait to hear about it!  
 **#007style #luvondabrain** **#victuuri4life #bruh  
#fifthbestdayofmylife #victuuriisreal**

* * *

"Phichit, why do we have to go here?" whined Yuuri, his arms tired after carrying so many bags during Phichit's unnecessary need to go clothes shopping again. He had an entire room acting as a closet. He didn't _need_ more clothes! Yuuri didn't even need more clothes. Phichit had only just bought him a new wardrobe that Christmas, he was set for life. "I want to go back to your apartment and rest, I'm hurting!"

The Thai man simply winked, his ridiculously perfect winged liner practically flapping at him with the motion. "I have a few more things I need and then we can go! Just think, you're getting all this exercise and staying in shape!"

The shape of a weeble wobble perhaps. Yuuri was very much aware of his pear...ish shaped body. He had big hips, thick thighs, and a relatively round ass. He also danced and skated in his free time which kept his muscles toned. He didn't need all this torture!

"My legs are fine. My arms are killing me though." He had been skating and dancing for years and it would be a bit disappointing if he couldn't handle a two hour walk. But he was holding so many bags!

"Not much left to do but get a nice cake," said Phichit as he opened the shop door and allowed Yuuri to enter first.

"Cake for what?"

"Two attractive and single bachelors like us currently have no plans on this day of all days. Meaning we _need_ to celebrate in any way we can!"

Yuuri's jaw was practically on the white tiled floor of the shop. "Phichit, you're getting on a plane for South Korea at eight. You can't be eating things like that right before a competition! The 4CC is a big deal and the possible entrants for the 2018 Winter Olympics will be determined because of this year's results!"

Phichit merely smiled calmly and patted his arm. "Don't worry, Yuuri. I'm probably going to make it to the podium since Plisetsky and Chris won't be there. I can afford to take a small break." His smile turned playful then and a wink accompanied his next words. "Besides, I know that if I left you alone with a triple chocolate ice cream cake, it'd be gone before I got back."

"A week is a long time for _anyone_ to keep their hands off of a cake they like," defended Yuuri hotly, not liking that he was being teased for his sweet tooth. It wasn't his fault!

"We'll get an eight incher if it'll make you feel better. Half for each of us."

"Fine. Then we go back to your apartment?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes."

He could handle a few more minutes. He waited years for his game to be made, he could wait half an hour longer to get home. Everything would be fine.

* * *

"Yuuri!"

Victor rushed the man and enveloped him in a tight hug, lifting him off the ground in order to spin him around several times. And Yuuri, once over his sudden shock at Victor's appearance, laughed loudly and hugged him back just as hard.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in St. Petersburg?"

He scoffed. "Why would I be all the way over there when my favorite person is right here?"

He was delighted to see the blush that spread across Yuuri's adorable face. It might just become a kink of his. Seeing how many times he could get Yuuri to blush like that in one night. Probably a lot if he tried hard enough. And he had time.

"You're ridiculous. But I'm happy to see you."

"That's good. You'll be seeing a lot of me in the coming week as I'm taking you out and keeping you."

Yuuri sputtered and looked over to Phichit Chulanont, who had his mobile out and was probably taking photos of them.

"Happy Valentines Day, Yuuri! Now go and have fun with your man!" Phichit shoved a small bag into his hand and waved.

Though it caused another round of sputtering, Yuuri didn't deny the claim, which thrilled Victor to no conceivable end.

He finally put the other man down and linked arms with him. "You're mine for the evening, Katsuki Yuuri. And the rest of the week until Phichit comes back! I'm going to woo you properly!"

He didn't give a damn that Phichit was still taking photos as he dragged Yuuri off. After all, he got what he came for.

"Is that a Cadillac?" Yuuri asked suddenly once he saw what Victor was driving. His voice had been breathless with shock.

The Russian grinned and nodded. "A 1969 Cadillac DeVille Convertible! Hot pink! She is my child and her name is Nikita." He made it a point to fondly rub a hand over the driver's side door, before getting in.

"I didn't know you can drive."

It startled a laugh from him. "Yuuri, I can do a lot of things." He sent the man a suggestive look and added, "And I plan to show you all of them."

Another flush!

Good. He was making progress.

* * *

{ **v-nikiforov** took **Katsu_ki** out to dinner! **#Victuuri [PHOTO]** }  
|

{WHERE IS THIS?!}  
||

{Tenshi in Sacramento, California. **Katsu_ki** likes 2 eat there cuz they serve Katsudon, which is his fav dish. **[LINK]** }  
|||

{Look at how Victor is staring at him! How did you get this photo?}  
||||

{*blushes* my gf took me there cuz I've been wanting to go cuz it's Yuuri's fav place. ^-^}  
|||||

{I'm so damn jelly right now! fml **#Victuuri** }

{CHECK THIS OUT! IT'S FROM VICTOR'S INSTA! **[PHOTO] [LINK]** }  
|

{Aw, he surprised him for Valentines Day!}  
||

{I'm surprised they didn't go somewhere fancier since both probably being rich as shit rn?}  
|||

{Yuuri has the restaurant on his bio as his fav. It's nice that Victor took him to where he likes.}

{They went on a hot air balloon ride! **#Victuuri #bruh [LINK] [PHOTO] [PHOTO]** }  
|

{ **iceicebb** do you see this magnificence? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)}  
||

{I've been there! It was beautiful and the temperature was great in Cali today! **#GoodOnVictor** }  
|||

{ **v-nikiforov** went all the way to California for **Katsu_ki! #feels #Victuuri #TrueLove** }  
||||

{I wish I had a romance like **#Victuuri** do. **#feels #LonelyValentinesDay #YAmISingle**?}  
|||||

{Who gives a shit if some gay guys are doing gay shit? Y'all need Jesus.}  
||||||

{Attention! Hot air balloons have become a gay only activity!}  
|||||||

{Bitch you morons just keep giving us the good shit. We don't even need to fight for it anymore.}  
||||||||

{That's not what I meant!}  
|||||||||

{Ooooooh. Going out to dinner with your significant other is now a gay only activity. I gotcha! ^-*}  
||||||||||

{Heteros can no longer go to dinner together! Dinner Dates™ are now gay property.}  
|||||||||||

{What? Nothing to say?}  
||||||||||||

{It's times like this when some people must wish there was an edit button on Twitter. XD **#slayed** }

{Look at how they look at each other! **#Victuuri #shook [PHOTO]** }  
|

{Not everything is gay! ARGH! **#gayagenda #gross** }  
||

{Okay. That sounds fake... but okay.}  
|||

{The literal FLOOD of pics of Yuuri on Victor's IG should tell U how much Victor loves him! **#Victuuri #4Life [LINK]** }

* * *

"You have a house. Of course you would have a house. I need to stop being so surprised by you, whether it's your life's ambition or not."

Victor simply beamed as he lead Yuuri inside the vast building that was illuminated by the man lights currently turned on inside. Walls of windows ended up making a perfect view in either direction. Looking out or in would probably take anyone's breath away.

The lawn was large, with a wrap around, cobblestone driveway. Though the convertible was actually parked in a garage like five times its size.

The building was white with blue tiled roofing and the color scheme within seemed to be of varying shades of dark and light blues. Victor's favorite color, so it wasn't that shocking.

"The house has been stocked to the brim with food, so we won't be without."

 _Woof!_

The sudden bark halted Yuuri's question and had him whirling around to see the one and only Makkachin. Victor's poodle of nearly sixteen years. Somehow, she was still as sprightly as she had always been. And he learned such, because despite her owner's valiant attempts to warn her off, she came barreling down the hall and leaped.

On Yuuri.

From like six feet away.

He hit the floor pretty hard, and learned that toy poodles were very much different in not only size, but weight, to their larger counterparts. Makka's grey muzzle was slobbering all over his face without any shame, her tail wagging madly.

"I'm sorry!" Victor kept hastily repeating over and over as he tried to tug the large creature off Yuuri. Makkachin seemed more willing to smother Yuuri with kisses, than moving off of him. He had earned the approval of Victor's dog! It was a momentous occasion for him!

"I know you like poodles so I thought you'd like to meet her. She doesn't do this normally. I don't know why she's doing it now."

"It's fine. I haven't pet a dog in years. She's just a happy puppy."

 _Woof!_

Yuuri was finally relinquished and allowed to stand, although the poodle seemed to want to curl herself around his legs and not move away. Her beady eyes stared up at them expectantly, and he reached out to scratch her behind the left ear. He was reminded of his dear Vic-chan.

Victor looked exasperated, but he was smiling. "At least my two favorite beings in the world like each other."

Yuuri was probably blushing because of that. The damn suave attitude and cute heart smile. How dare Victor be so attractive while being so corny!

"When can I expect to go home?"

"Mmm… next week. About eight days being stuck with us!"

"I don't have any clothes though!"

Victor waved a dismissive hand. "I have many clothes of different styles and sizes. You have your mobile and wallet. Your key to Phichit's flat is with you. Basically, you have all you really need."

Yuuri began stuttering something about charges and his laptop, but Victor simply shook his head.

"I have many chargers and if you need one I don't have, we can go shopping or stop by the flat later. Your laptop is going to remain far away for the week because you need a break and you have nothing planned. I personally made sure of it. This week is just about us."

'Us'. Them. Together.

Yes please.

"Now, I have this lovely king sized bed we can share, or you can spend your time here alone. In the guest room. The room that's twenty feet away from my room. The room that isn't as comfortable because no one but Chris ever uses it. That room. Without Makka or I."

Quirking a brow, Yuuri flashed the man a knowing smile. "I'm sensing a bribe in there somewhere."

Victor smirked. "I wouldn't bribe you. I would imply some things, but never bribe."

Sure. 'Never bribe'.

"Do you steal the covers?" asked Yuuri, hoping that he looked stern but like he was contemplating it, even though he'd already decided. "I don't like my partners taking the covers."

When Victor's face started to turn red, Yuuri knew he'd succeeded and merely blinked innocently up at the man. He was good at that. The glasses helped out a lot. They made his eyes appear a lot bigger than they were.

Victor's mouth puckered for a moment, before he leaned into Yuuri's space, dangerously close to his ear as he whispered, "I sleep naked, atop the sheets, Yuuri. You can have them all if you need them."

Oh, damn.

He was screwed.

* * *

"Yuuri, we're super good at cuddles!"

To prove his point, Victor wrapped his long arms around the smaller man and pulled him onto the sofa. Yuuri fit just fine, snuggled into his chest like he belonged there - he did actually - and he didn't struggle to get up or move away.

Makka barked and jumped into the cushion beside them, sprawling herself out without hesitation, her head using Yuuri's outstretched leg as a pillow. The man rubbed her nose in response and smiled fondly.

After a day of just meandering around Sacramento, they'd finally gone back to Victor's place to rest and relax.

"I suppose you are," admitted Yuuri. "Are we watching the 4CC?"

"Yeah! I'm caught between rooting for Phichit and Leo."

Yuuri was grinning. "I'm supporting Phichit and Guang Hong all the way!"

"Asian representation?"

"Yep. If a Thai skater won the Four Continents Championship, it would mean something big for the country as a whole. And Phichit deserves it." Yuuri looked left and then right conspiratorially, before leaning closer to divulge, "Phichit can now land a Quad Loop. He's excited to show people."

Victor had to whistle, impressed. Not many could land it. He'd actually been the second person to do so in competition. Then Emil. And then Chris. Yuri was struggling to learn it as well.

"Yeah," agreed Yuuri. "So Phichit currently has three Quads under his belt and it's a big deal for him, so I want him to win. He's worked so hard to make this and it'll mean a lot if her ends up getting an invitation for the Olympics."

"You're a good friend, Yuuri."

"I try to be."

The two settled back as Victor set the channel, and Victor's evening was spent dividing his attention between the skaters and Yuuri, who had taken to drawing lazy circles on his leg absentmindedly.

He could get used to this. Just being with someone he admired and not having to feel like he was expected to do this or that. He just had to sit there and be himself with Yuuri and be happy.

He didn't want the week to end. He wanted Yuuri to himself for forever.

Victor, feeling brave, lightly kissed the back of Yuuri's head, and smiled when the man caressed his leg in response.

Yes, it might be taking longer than he expected - especially since Yuuri hadn't made a move despite Victor sleeping naked beside him two nights in a row - but it _was_ worth it. Sharing a bed at all was a big leap for Yuuri, so it meant a lot to Victor.

* * *

Yuuri stared at the headline, mouth agape in awe and minor shock. His life's work. The very thing he'd spent half of his life on. Something that had taken years to make perfect, was nominated for awards. Many awards, from many different foundations, groups, websites, and companies.

And he was just staring at one particular website.

 **The Nominees for the 13th British Academy Video Games Awards Are Here!**

On ICE! was currently down for several awards from one award ceremony alone.

Artistic Achievement

Audio Achievement

Best Game

Music

Debut Game

Performer

Game Design

Sport

Game Innovation

Story

Several of the voice actors for the game, including Chris, Phichit, Surya, and Yuna, were up for the Performer award.

And Yuuri had to sit back and take a few deep breaths to center himself. Ten awards just there. Just ten. If he even dared look up 'On ICE! Gamer awards' he would probably find many more nominations ahead of him.

He had to message Phichit. He needed to talk to _someone_!

* * *

{Hey peeps, On ICE! is getting the attention it deserves! **#OnICE [LINK]** }  
|

{OMG I'm so happy!}  
||

{Literally they deserve it so much after making something so amazing. 24 original background stories and lives, guys.}  
|||

{24? I avoided it because it looked dramatic but is it actually good in terms of play?}  
||||

{Dude it's the effin best! Each character has their own storyline U can play thru! 1/3}  
|||||

{Each has 2 options 4 both routines(=4 possible skates) meaning 96 original songs just 4 performances alone. & U have 2 train them 4 it! 2/3}  
||||||

{& everyone's growth depends on what U do because butterfly effect 2 the max! 3/3}  
|||||||

{In basic terms, it's soooooo worth it! The art and design are fab.}  
||||||||

{And you can choose to have a romance or not, a friendship or not, or an enemy or not!( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)}  
|||||||||

{ **#OnICE** is a blessing and no one can convince me otherwise.}

{This is BS! Dropout 3 deserves more nominations that this gay bullshit! **#GaysTakingOverTheRealWorld #Gross #OnICE** }  
|

{Dropout 3 was full of glitches and shit resolution and had to be recalled and upgraded twice. But suuuuure. It's 'deserving'.}  
||

{WTF? Did we play the same game? Dropout 3 was just like the first two and nothing changed. Boooooooring! Also, not available on PS3. **#lame** }  
|||

{I'm so sick of post-apocalyptic VG because it's the same plot. More original ideas mean nominations for more awards. Simple.}

{The BAFTAs are acknowledging **#OnICE**. This is so damn big guys! **[LINK] #shooketh** }  
|

{Not only them! **[LINK]** }  
||

{I kinda wanna cry a bit! **#OnICE** }  
|||

{Game of the Year nomination from the D.I.C.E Awards.! Shit bruh! **#jfc #OnICE [LINK] [PHOTO]** }  
||||

{Not to mention all the gaming websites and magazines.}  
|||||

{ **Katsu_ki** has to be losing his shit rn.}

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

DEAR **GUEST** WHO KEEPS LEAVING REVIEWS ABOUT HOW  
YOU SWEAR YOU'VE 'SEEN THIS BEFORE', THAT'S BECAUSE  
IT'S BEEN POSTED ON AO3, YOU DIMWIT! IF YOU READ  
THE GODDAMN AUTHOR'S NOTES THAT I HAVE IN EVERY  
DAMN CHAPTER SO FAR, IT WOULDN'T BE SO WEIRD!  
SOME OTHER READERS EVEN NOTICED THAT I SAID I  
POSTED IT ELSEWHERE AND THAT IT'S ALREADY DONE.

I am sick of being nice. Once the stupid level has been  
reached, any common decency I have for you goes out  
the fucking window.

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

" _Yuuri! Makka and I miss our cuddle buddy!_ "

 _Woof!_

Yuuri smiled as Victor tried to move his laptop in a way so that both he and Makkachin could be in view of the camera. The large poodle's face came into the picture and her nose pressed against the screen a few times, a paw pushing around as she whined. He was given a nose boop.

" _See? Makka misses you!_ " Victor wrapped his arms around the ball of fluff. " _Yuuri isn't here, Makka. We have to wait before we can see him again!_ "

As if understanding, Makka licked the screen and backed away a bit to let Victor pet her more.

"I miss you too, Makkachin," said Yuuri, waving a little and smiling when the poodle's tail began to wag more insistently.

Victor gasped. " _What about me?! Do you miss me too, Yuuri?_ "

The brunet flushed but nodded "Yes, I miss you as well. Though to be honest, you stole the blankets and I wasn't really ready for that. I don't miss that part."

" _I do not!_ "

"Yeah, you do. I woke up once to find you wrapped around me, and the blankets on your side of the bed."

There was a moment of silence between them as Victor took in those words. And there was a lot of take in actually. Because Victor slept in the nude and on top of the covers, meaning the man had somehow ripped the covers from Yuuri's body and disposed of them in order to wrap himself around Yuuri instead. Things had touched him during those days.

" _I don't remember that,_ " the older man admitted, face a mask of sadness. " _I had you in my arms and I don't even remember it!_ "

"That's because you sleep like a dead rock and I slipped away. And when I came back, you had taken the rest of the bed hostage, so I took Makkachin out to the kitchen to start making us breakfast."

Victor rolled over on his bed, making his laptop and subsequently the camera, shake in the process. " _You don't understand, Yuuri! I had you in my arms like I've been imagining for months and I wasn't even awake to enjoy it! My life is over! It'll be ages before I can hug you again!_ "

He flushed. Victor was so dramatic, but he was really sweet at heart and his intentions were good. He just admitted to wanting to hold Yuuri in a more than friendly manner, meaning he _had_ to be open to a relationship judging by his actions in the last few months.

Sooooo...

"Maybe you won't have to wait as long as you think."

Victor lifted his head slightly, his silver hair falling in his eyes. " _Hm?_ "

Yuuri wiggled a big, trying to find the courage to ask what he wanted to ask. Just a few words. It wouldn't take much energy, but a lot of bravery. "There's an award show that I'm going to be attending next week for On ICE!. I can bring a guest if I want. Would you- would you like to come with me?"

" _YES!_ "

Victor bounced onto his knees and grabbed for his mobile. The laptop shook madly again. " _I literally have nothing to do and now I can go and see you again! Where is it and for how long will you be there?"_

"London, and five days at the least."

" _I can rent a flat for that time!"_ said Victor, eyes going wide with excitement at whatever his mind was conjuring up.

"Or we can just stay in a hotel for the week," suggested Yuuri hesitantly, not thrilled at the thought of unnecessarily wasting money.

" _No, I want you to myself and I don't want to have to follow the rules of a hotel, nor do I want to be in a cramped space for a week. I also want to bring Makka and some places won't allow that._ "

Their video call ended with Victor promising that he would have a place picked out by the next time Yuri called him. And all they would have to do is plan their itinerary around it.

Yuuri was excited, though he had to be back in Japan for another award show for On ICE! a week after that.

He was going to see Victor and Makkachin again! He had to tell Phichit!

* * *

Yuuri stared at the golden box in his bag. The box that Phichit had made a big deal of shoving into his bag without explaining its significance. And now he was really glad that he hadn't said anything back in California, otherwise Yuuri would be dying internally and would probably have chickened out of coming to meet Victor.

Condoms. A variety of condoms. Difference colors and sizes. And some were ribbed and others were flavored. Basically, Phichit was heavily implying that he thought Victor and Yuuri were going to need condoms because… because he thought they would be doing _things_ together.

Beside it was a tube of lubricant. Flavored chocolate. Yuuri's favorite flavor or sweets.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Victor asked from the other side of the washroom door. Yuuri stuffed the box bag into his toiletry bag and cleared his throat for good measure. "I'm fine!" he called back.

"I want to take you out for dinner. Have you been to London before?"

"Not with the idea of exploration."

"Then dress casual and meet me in the lounge in five minutes."

Yuuri cracked the door open and peered into the bedroom, not finding Victor to be anywhere in sight. Quickly, he dashed over to his suitcase and ran back to the washroom in order to change properly.

He could hear Victor talking to Makkachin, trying to get the poodle to acquiesce to being put on a leash. She was a bit picky though and didn't like being chained up.

He was in London for an award show. He was in London with Victor Nikiforov for an award show. He had asked Victor to accompany him to an award show in London. He was currently staying in London with Victor Nikiforov. He was about to go on a date with Victor Nikiforov.

Honestly, where had his life gone for him to be able to meet his idol, speak with him on a daily basis, and even sleep in the same bed as him? What were the odds of all of this happening to Katsuki Yuuri when he sat down and decided that he was going to make a figure skating video game back when he was eleven?

Yuuri was quick to change into something nicer. It was slightly chilly outside and he settled for a long sleeved, blue shirt, and a pair of black denim jeans. He had brought a nice coat along, so he wouldn't be cold.

Victor gave an appreciative whistle upon seeing him, and Yuuri flushed under his gaze.

"You look good. Everyone is going to be staring at you."

He scoffed and gave the other man a once over, taking in his black leather jacket over a simple red shirt and black slacks. Confident and cool. "You haven't seen yourself, obviously."

Victor smirked. "You think I look good?"

"Yeah," Yuuri agreed with a nod and a small smirk of his own. "Maybe _too good_."

Their, what he was certain was a flirting contest, was interrupted by Makkachin, who decided that she wanted some attention by barking at them. Both laughed at her antics and reached down to give her fond pats on the head.

"Come. I know a nice place that allows pets inside so long as they are well behaved."

Yuuri chose not to comment when Victor took his hand and started tugging him out the door. He merely went along with it, internally dying over how sweet Victor could be even when he wasn't trying.

Phichit would never get over this.

* * *

{ **#OnICE** is up for a bajillion awards tonight!}  
|

{Just 10 right now, but it's up for many more all over the world as well!}  
||

{I'm so excited to see what it wins!}  
|||

{I hope it wins every category! If it could win the ones it wasn't it, I'd wish for that too.}

{GAME OF THE YEAR! **Katsu_ki #OnICE OnICEOfficial** }  
|

{Fuck yeah!}  
||

{This is probably the best award ceremony of video games there is.}  
|||

{Japan has one too and On ICE! is up for awards there as well!}

{GamerzWorld had a poll on their website. 1 vote each and only by ppl with accounts! **#OnICE** won by a landslide!}  
|

{What did it beat?}  
||

{Dropout 3 and Valhalla: The Risen. OI!-10K D3- 4K V:TR- 2K!}  
|||

{HOLY SHIT! Ten thousand people actually voted online!}  
||||

{I know! I'm so happy!}

{Attention, **#OnICE** has won every BAVGA award is was up for!}  
|

{What's a BAVGA?}  
||

{It's the BAFTAs but for video games. Literally held by the BAFTAs.}  
|||

{ **iceicebb** where can I see the proceedings?}  
||||

{ **BAFTAOfficial** is currently Tweeting about it! **Phi-Chu** is as well! **[LINK]** }  
|||||

{And **v-nikiforov** and basically everyone involved in the making of it.}

{ **#OnICE** saved 2016 and I don't care what anyone has to say!}  
|

{ **Katsu_ki** deserves this! I'm so proud of him!}

{Yo! 'The Game' website awarded **#Yutsuru** Best Couple and **#OnICE** Best Game! **[LINK]** }  
|

{i cannot breathe! help?}  
||

{I can barely see my screen I'm crying so hard! **#OnICE** }  
|||

{Me too bruh! I need a moment to collect myself or else!}

{HOLY SHIT! **Katsu_ki** and **v-nikiforov** attended the BAVGAs together! **[PHOTO] [PHOTO]** }  
|

{OMG I'M NOT OK! **iceicebb** this!}  
||

{ **#Yaaaaaaaaasssssssssss** Look at these from Victor himself! **[LINK] [PHOTO] [PHOTO]** }  
|||

{We have been blessed! Does this mean **#Victuuri** is canon?}  
||||

{YES! LOOK AT THIS! **[PHOTO]** }  
|||||

{Proof?}  
||||||

{LOOK AT ALL OF IT! **[LINK]** }  
|||||||

{He is kissing Yuuri's hand, omg! They're smiling at each other!}  
||||||||

{That's just a friendly thing. Stop making everything gay!}  
|||||||||

{You go around kissing your guy friend's hand and make eyes at them?}  
||||||||||

{Maybe you stare at his ass like Victor does to Yuuri? **[PHOTO]** }  
|||||||||||

{Well fuck you good and proper! THE KISS! **#VICTUURI [LINK] [PHOTO]** }  
||||||||||||

{THEY KISSED! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!}  
|||||||||||||

{Shove that where the sun don't shine, Mr. No Homo!}  
||||||||||||||

{God has blessed us.}  
|||||||||||||||

{This means there will be more publicity for it. And we might get more than one anime season!}  
|||||||||||||||||

{I didn't realize that! We might get more merch too!}

{ **#OnICE** is saving 2017 as we speak!}

{Bless **Katsu_ki** and his coworkers for creating this masterpiece! **#Love #OnICE** }

{ **#damn #onice #fuckingperf #yutsuru #victuuri #rl #dead** }

{On this day in history, gay ice skaters run the vg world! **#OnICE** }  
|

{I'm down with this! On ICE! Has taken control of my life!}  
||

{Just half a year left for the anime!}  
|||

{Yaaaasssss bitch!}

* * *

"Of course you were going to win. None of those other games came _close_ to winning."

"I'm trying to keep a pleasant attitude toward the whole process."

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and pulled the smaller man into a tight embrace. "Are you saying that you aren't jumping for joy inside because your life's work has been recognized by some of the more important gaming awards in the industry?"

Yuuri's hair was messy after hours and hours of wind, walking, and perhaps a few kisses that Victor suddenly planted on him in the middle of random corridors. He was flushed adorably and seemed like he was glowing from the inside.

"I said nothing about that. But I don't want to be a sore winner. I think the other games did well. Especially since I own them all as well, and I like playing them."

Victor sighed, completely smitten with the man in his arms. Yuuri was so humble and he was honestly so bemused by it. How did someone so successful and amazing, manage to keep himself so aloof and sweet? How was it that Katsuki Yuuri existed? What did the world do to deserve him?

"Is there an urge in there somewhere to jump around, now that we're behind closed doors?"

" _Maybe_."

Reluctantly, he released the younger man and stepped away. "Then go ahead."

There was a moment of silence, where Yuuri's stared up at him, his eyes narrowed slightly as if gauging Victor's truthfulness.

A sparkle lit those eyes up and he was bounding across the room and taking a flying dive onto the bed, giggles erupting from where he was now laying. "I won! I can't believe I won!" the man crowed, frantically wiggling his arms and legs against the bedding. "I worked so hard!"

He was adorable in his rumpled suit and with his flushed face. Also probably slightly inebriated judging by the four glasses of champagne he had drank throughout the evening.

Victor decided to begin the process of unwinding for the night by removing his cufflinks. "Are you tired, or would you prefer we stay up and watch something? Maybe get some food?"

There was no response.

"Yuuri?"

When he turned, he found himself staring into darkened chocolate brown eyes that were watching him closely. Yuuri was reclined on the bed, just staring him down as he slowly undressed, eyes trailing down to his navel on more than one occasion.

"You're sexy," Yuuri murmured. "You're sexy and nice, and I really like you more than I should."

Victor was quick to abandon the thought of undressing himself. Instead, he prowled closer to Yuuri, wanting to see what would happen and wondering if it was the alcohol speaking or if it was Yuuri in his right mind.

"I don't think you could ever like me more than I like you, Yuuri. And there's no way it would ever be enough," Victor admitted, feeling lightheaded.

He was fascinated by the dilation of Yuuri's eyes, and found himself wanting to kiss the other. But he'd done that three times that evening and he wanted to see if Yuuri would make a move this time.

Yuuri's finger reached out and trailed down the collar of Victor's shirt, hooking around his tie, and pulling him down and over his supine form. "We still don't know each other that well," the brunet said, voice slightly tinted with sadness. He was still reeling Victor in though, so it obviously wasn't much of a concern for him.

Victor ran his cold nose along the apple of Yuuri's cheek, enjoying the shiver he got for his efforts. "I think we know each other pretty well. And if it's not enough now, it could be enough in the future."

There was a low gasp that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. His body felt acutely attuned to Yuuri's every movement. He wanted to touch, but he also wanted Yuuri to touch him first.

"Yuur-"

Yuuri touched him. More than touched really. Yuuri jerked him down again and manage to lay a firm kiss on him despite the fact that Victor was on top currently.

Though not for long. He was rolled over suddenly, and found himself gazing upon a sight he'd only dreamed of. In great detail. Katsuki Yuuri was pinning him to a bed and he looked downright devilish as he did so, hair a mess, clothes wrinkled, and eyes blown wide with desire. It was better than any of the dreams he'd had recently.

"I have condoms," was all he had to say for Victor to moan.

He'd planned this. He had come prepared. Victor hadn't even let himself hope and yet Yuuri was already ahead of him.

"Please?"

In one second Yuuri was gone, darting across the room in order to grab something from his suitcase. The next second he had returned, holding up some lube and a box of condoms.

"Taking or receiving?" was the only question he asked Victor as he began undressing himself.

Oh God. Oh merciful Lord above. He wasn't ready and yet was also much too ready at once.

"Either," he said, almost breathless. He didn't care, he just wanted Yuuri. He would plead if he had to.

"I want you with your clothes on. And when I'm done, you can have me any way you want."

Damn.

Victor hadn't been on the receiving end in a while, but no prior experience would ever compare to Yuuri, who ended up being a very… considerate lover.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

" _So you're going back to Hasetsu to see your family again?_ "

Yuuri nodded, wrapping his arms around the stuffed poodle Victor had gotten him when they were in London together. He and Victor were Skyping. "Yeah. We haven't seen each other in a while so I figured that since I'll be going to Tokyo off and on in the next few months, I should head on over for a while to spend some time with them."

" _Your family runs a hot spring inn, right?_ "

"Yeah?" murmured Yuuri, voice hesitant and brow wrinkling in confusion.

" _They accept pets, right?_ "

"Yeah."

" _Good to know!_ "

"Why?"

" _No reason!_ " the man said, face innocent and smile wide. Yuuri wasn't fooled. Not after getting to know Victor so well in the past several months.

"Victor, are you planning something?"

" _...Maybe._ "

He sighed. "What is it and should I be worried?"

Victor pouted. " _How could you not trust me, Yuuri? Have I not proven that I'm a genius with super great ideas?_ " The accompanying smirk made Yuuri's face flush at the reminder of how Victor 'proved' that he had great ideas. He wasn't lying either. he could get pretty creative.

"I don't know if I'll be ready for it though, so you should tell me now."

Victor glanced at Makkachin, who was lying at his side. " _Makka and I are coming to Japan to see you in person!_ "

"You saw me in person a month ago!" stated Yuuri, unable to really consider what that would mean. Victor was going to come to Hasetsu. That was why he had asked about the inn accepting pets. He wanted to come and spend some time with Yuuri in his home country.

" _Dear Yuuri, you think that this going to be enough for me? I want to see you every day whenever I want. And if I literally have to cross the globe repeatedly to do it, I **will**. It's all a matter of finding the right airline._"

Victor was such a charmer, and in a way it should be annoying, but he couldn't help but be flattered and touched. When he melted in response to anything the man said, compared to getting annoyed, he knew that he was officially screwed. Victor was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'd like to see you too," admitted Yuuri, burying his face in the stuffed poodle in his arms in order to avoid showing his embarrassment to the other.

" _And you'll see us both soon! We can take Makka for walks and you can show us all around your hometown! It'll be very domestic._ "

 _Woof!_

Makkachin seemed to agree with Victor's plan, shoving her face into the camera and snuffling a bit. She was an attention hog just like her beloved human was. They were so adorable together.

" _See? Our baby misses you!_ "

'Our baby'. Victor considered Makkachin to be their dog. Despite how Makkachin had been with him for nearly fifteen years, Victor had seamlessly added Yuuri into their little family without a thought, and merely grinned when Yuuri cooed in response. It was touching and it just made everything all the more real.

" _We can't wait to see you, Yuuri! Right, Makka?_ "

 _Woof!_

Yuuri placed a trembling hand on the screen, wishing both of them could be there in person. "I can't wait to see you too."

He was going to have to introduce his boyfriend - Victor Nikiforov was his boyfriend! - to his family. This was going to be an interesting trip home.

* * *

"Yuuri!"

Victor did in no way hold himself back once he spotted his Yuuri at the airport. And while he was very much aware of Japan's stance on public displays of affection, he couldn't bring himself to care as he rushed to embrace his lover and plant as many kisses on his cheeks as he could manage.

His Yuuri was laughing though, and holding him just as tightly. "You couldn't wait until we were outside at least? That way people wouldn't have to see us do this?"

"Nope! We missed you too much to wait. It's been twenty-eight days and ten hours, Yuuri." Yes, he had counted. There was a counter on his mobile specifically for it.

Makka patted Yuuri's leg with her paw ad whined, begging for some attention too. The man pulled away in order to give her some kisses on the nose, telling her how good she was and how happy he was to see her. Victor was amused by the picture they made, and pulled his mobile out in order to take a photo and post it on Instagram for everyone to see.

Also, he might have wanted to brag about the fact that he got to spend time with Yuuri again.

 **v-nikiforov** We met our Yuuri at the airport in Fukuoka!  
 **#missedhim #katsukiyuuri #bestbfever #cutie  
** **#puppykisses #feels #love**

"You've already checked into Yu-topia, right?"

"Yeah! Your mother and sister recognized me immediately. They told your father who I am. And I might have been told about your bedroom and the Great Wall of Victor."

Yuuri's flushed face was beautiful, and Victor drew him in for a light kiss, hands framing his slightly chubby cheeks. His Yuuri moaned so sweetly and Victor had to withhold the urge to put his hands in inappropriate places. They were still in public after all and he had _some_ good manners.

"I thought it was sweet, Yuuri. If I could have a wall covered in posters of you, I would gladly have one."

"It… it wasn't just the wall," Yuuri murmured. "The door, ceiling, and every other wall are covered too."

Victor's eyes lit up. "I hope you'll show me which posters are your favorites."

Yuuri smirked. "If you behave, maybe I will."

Sassy Yuuri was making an appearance! Victor leaned in closer, bumping noses with him. "I'm always a good boy, aren't I, Yuuri? You wouldn't punish me unless I did something _naughty_ , right?"

The visible gulp from his Yuuri was enough to let him know that he'd gotten the intended effect.

Yuuri's hand trailed down the side of his face, fingers tapping against his jaw. "Seems to me like you _want_ me to punish you though, Vitya."

Oh no. He knew about the name.

Yuuri's smile was pure temptation.

"Your friend Mila has been messaging me back and forth with little bits of interesting information, _Vitya_."

He didn't know whether to praise the woman or curse her. It all depended on what Yuuri had been told and what he was going to do with all that information.

"I've gotten a much better idea on how to handle you, _Vitya_."

Every time Yuuri enunciated that one word, a shiver would travel down his spine and leave him tingling below the waist. He liked hearing it from Yuuri's mouth especially. He never thought he would too. It was his own language after all. He was almost breathless.

"I wouldn't be able to punish you until we're properly alone though, Vitya. The walls are too thin at home. You'll just have to come to Tokyo with me next week."

With a wink and blown kiss, Yuuri stepped away and fixed his attention on Makka, telling her to follow him.

Victor stood there in shock and slight arousal as his lover sashayed away with their dog.

Their time together was going to be a double-edged sword. Yuuri was a relentless force of a surprisingly seductive nature.

* * *

{There is going to be a con in Tokyo April 24-27! **Katsu_ki** will have a booth! **#OnICE** }  
|

{Are you effin serious?!}  
||

{Yeah! I've got tickets for my gf and I! We're going to find him!}  
|||

{That would explain why Katsuki is in Japan rn! But why is Victor there too?}  
||||

{WHAT? Proof?}  
|||||

{1/2 This is the post Victor made yesterday on IG. **[LINK] [PHOTO]** }  
||||||

{2/2 And these are the photos I got when I spotted them at the airport! **[PHOTO] [PHOTO] [PHOTO]** }  
|||||||

{HOLY SHIT! He tagged that **#bestbfever**! It's official! **#OTP #Victuuri** }  
||||||||

{Yeah, if the kissing at the BAVGAs wasn't enough for everyone! **#Victuuri** }  
|||||||||

{And do you see how weak he is to Yuuri's wiles?!}  
||||||||||

{I'm dead.}  
|||||||||||

{My naym is May,  
I luv to cee,  
The cyootnis of,  
My otp,  
Viktor is sweet,  
And cool insted,  
He puhts a kis,  
On Yuuri's hed.}

{You had to bring that into this?}  
|||||||||||||

{My naym is May,  
And wut I doo,  
Myte sumtymes,  
Confyoos yoo,  
But I don't cair,  
It's fun to cee,  
To bredlikyze,  
 **#Victuuri**.}

{ **Katsu_ki** what booth number will you have at the con? **#OnICE** }  
|

{ **iceicebb** hope to see you there! **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }  
||

{OMG YAAAAASSSSSSSS! **#yourgotareplyfromyuuri** }

{This is the greatest! **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }

{This is the best day ever! **#OnICE** }  
|

{Who wants to place bets on what's going to be revealed this time?}  
||

{Dude, even if nothing was revealed I would be perfectly happy tbh.}  
|||

{yeah we get everything one right after the others. we're lucky enough.}  
||||

{That doesn't mean I can't hope! **#OnICE** }

{I'm so glad to be in this fandom! Fics updated every day! New art all the time! **#onice** }  
|

{Art? Where?}  
||

{Do you not have a Tumblr or a DeviantArt? The On ICE tag is the shit! **[LINK]** }  
|||

{omg why did i know nothing of this?}

{I bought a calendar from the **#OnICE** website and I got it in the mail today! **[PHOTO] [PHOTO]** }  
|

{I'm so jelly omg!}  
||

{ **iceicebb** where can I get this in Canada?}  
|||

{Here you go! **#OnICE [LINK]** }  
||||

{You're the best! TY!}

{Bloody hell **#OnICE** merch will slaughter my life.}

{The world is righting itself after the mess that was 2K16. **#OnICE** }  
|

{Bless **Katsu_ki** for his beautiful creation and congrats on more wins!}  
||

{ **#OnICE** deserves every single win!}

* * *

"Yuu-kun, your Vic-chan is such a nice young man!"

Yuuri flushed under his mother's attentions. "He is," he agreed, because indeed, Victor was very sweet.

"He helped Mari-chan with the chores and they traded stories about you!"

Oh dear. He could only imagine the kind of things Mari told him. Like how she used to bribe Yuuri with posters of Victor in order to get him to do her chores. It worked of course. Half of the posters in his room were thanks to Mari and her generous wallet. Still, the thought of him knowing was kind of embarrassing still.

"I didn't want to give him any katsudon until you were here too, so you both could enjoy it together! It could become a special thing between you two."

His parents would eat katsudon together whenever they felt like spending time together. And usually it was preceded by a long day of work. They'd been doing it since before he was even born, so of course his mother would think of it as a good bonding experience.

He grinned. "Thanks. Also, I'm sorry for anything he might have said. He's not used to our customs."

"That's alright, dear. We know he means well, and he's really trying. He takes his shoes off properly, and uses the chopsticks despite not being good with them. He carries around a dictionary to help himself practice our language. And he hasn't complained about anything. Although he does like to hug a lot, we know it's from a place of happiness. He's a delight to have around and I'm glad you have him."

Victor really was sweet and Yuuri was going to reward him.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Yuuri, your family is adorable! Your sister is sarcastic but nice, and you look a lot like your mom, which is so cute! I look more like my babushka that anyone else. Your dad is a real sports fan though, and he likes to cheer loudly when his team scores. Also, your Minako-sensei scares me a bit, but she's also good at holding her liquor, and she cares about you a lot, so I know that means she's okay."

Yuuri sighed at his antics, but ruffled Victor's fringe affectionately. "I'm glad you all get along. It would be disappointing if you ended up not liking each other. My heart would literally be broken in two."

"Your mom is great! She calls me Vic-chan and pats me head a lot. Though I have to bend down so she can reach, but I like it. It's so welcoming here! And no one cares that I'm super famous!"

"I thought you _liked_ being famous?"

There was a split second where Victor frowned, but then he shrugged and the look melted away. "Fame and fortune are great and all, but I'm retired officially and I don't do much beyond update social media on the regular and participate in some ice shows here and there. The fact that I'm still considered to be hot news when I do nothing special, is strange.

"And while I like the money and the attention, sometimes I just want to go somewhere and not have people clamoring for photos and signatures. So it's nice to be with you and your family who are all so calm and soft and nice. I can relax here."

"I'm happy you can be yourself while you're with me. It means a lot."

Victor's, what Yuuri assumed was an attempt to kiss him, was interrupted by the large chocolate poodle who decided that she wanted some affection too. Both men laughed and made sure to give her a lot of pats on the head. Her tail wagged accordingly.

"So… I really like your room, Yuuri."

Yuuri groaned. "I don't want to hear it! I'm not moving them, but I don't want to hear a word about it!"

"Then what about the con coming up? It's when you plan to release the info, right?"

He snickered as he thought of the fan reactions. "Yep! The first one has been finished and as you should expect, it's going to be beautiful!"

"I can't wait to see it!"

"Just keep an eye on the YouTube channel. It'll be released the same time it'll be shown at the con."

* * *

{HOLY SHIT! **#OnICE [LINK]** }  
|

{When was this released?}  
||

{It was released at the con in Tokyo but it was also posted on the **#OnICE** YouTube channel!}  
|||

{Coming in October! I'm so damn happy!}  
||||

{This is going to be the coolest anime ever, js. **#OnICE** }

{ **Katsu_ki** has blessed us once again! **[LINK] [PHOTO]** }  
|

{Looks like I was right about something being released! **#iseethefuture** }

{I met **Katsu_ki** he drew me this! **[PHOTO]** }  
|

{He even wrote your name on it too! I'm so jealous!}  
||

{Here's the other side of it **[PHOTO]** }  
|||

{ **v-nikiforov** signed it too? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!}

{ **v-nikiforov** is with **Katsu_ki** at the con. They flirted and talked to the fans!}  
|

{Will this happen at every con Yuuri goes to?}  
||

{I hope so!}

{I can't find **Katsu_ki** 's booth! **#onice #sad #help** }  
|

{His booth is smaller than the large booths on either side of it. Between Dropout 3 and Mysterio! **[PHOTO]** }  
||

{Yeah, he's doodling pics of your **#OnICE** OTPs if you ask. He's really good at it and I'm so happy! **#blessed** }  
|||

{He's selling **#OnICE** merch too! I got a shirt! **[PHOTO]** }  
||||

{I need these things so bad!}  
|||||

{I bought fifty and will be selling them with free shipping if you'd like. Check out my website! **[LINK]** }  
||||||

{Bless your soul!}

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 **On ICE! Forum V.I**

 **Mod(s):** Elektramatty93, Voorh333333s, ze-BRUH, gangstasparadaisu22, 101DowMasons, and wrick.

 **Forum Members:** 43,091

 **Members Online:** 12,777

 **Guests Online:** 4,881

 **Discussion:**

Who are the On ICE! characters? |7,098 Replies|

Are there any On ICE! cheat codes or extras? |98 Replies|

Where can I buy On ICE! merchandise? |1,290 Replies|

Who are the On ICE! voice actors? |314 Replies|

Is anyone cosplaying the Characters from On ICE!? |419 Replies|

Is On ICE! available all over the world? |921 Replies|

Does anyone know of any YouTubers playing On ICE!? |89 Replies|

Will the PS3 version of On ICE! work on my PS2? |93 Replies|

Are there any fanfics for On ICE! yet? |19,832 Replies|

What does the game mean by 'Butterfly Effect'? |192 Replies|

Does how I train my character affect how they skate? |481 Replies|

Will the creators of On ICE! be doing any cons this year? |769 Replies|

Will On ICE! be made into a manga or an anime? |394 Replies|

Which On ICE! romantic pairings are possible? |564 Replies|

Who is your On ICE! OTP? |1,349 Replies|

Is there a way for me to play through the game without making any enemies, friends, or lovers? |34 Replies|

Who is your favorite On ICE! character and why? |490 Replies|

What's the most well-written OI! fic you've read? |1,677 Replies|

On ICE! Fanfics to Watch Out For. |979 Replies|

Do any real figure skaters like On ICE!? |484 Replies|

How can I keep in touch with the On ICE! releases? |35 Replies|

Who is Katsuki Yuuri and why does his name come up when I search On ICE!? |32 Replies|

Any On ICE! fanart? |739 Replies|

Yuuri was shocked at how much longer the list had gotten since he'd first come onto the site. There were new topics of discussion and everything had multiplied in the amount of Replies! It was so strange to think that something he'd spent so long on, had managed to inspire so many people.

Once again, Yuuri clicked on the link about Extras and Cheat Codes, and found the page to be much longer than the last time he'd laid eyes on it. And there were a lot more comments with new information than he had anticipated. However, it had been three-quarters of a year since the game had come out and obviously people would notice things after playing it for so long.

The most recent addition however, was very interesting and made him grin harder than he had in a long time. His cheeks literally hurt from being forced into such an expression for so long.

 **SebastianMichaelsR0cks:** _Guys, I have discovered something new and I think everyone is going_  
 _to love it!_

 **[PHOTO]**

 **[PHOTO]**

 **[LINK]**

 **[LINK]**

 _I'm sure you all understand how amazing this is!_

 **Image Descriptions:**

 **PHOTO 1-** A screenshot taken of Kubo Mitsuru's room while Mitsuru sleeps soundly in his bed.  
On the bookshelf to the left of the bed is a collection of manga and DVD cases. On the top shelf,  
on the far left, is a blue and white case that is resting against the other DVDs. It is facing forward,  
giving a full view of the front which has the words "On ICE!" printed in white, blocky letters. Studio  
MAPPI's name and logo is seen on the bottom left of the case.

 **PHOTO 2-** A screenshot taken of Kubo Mitsuru's room. Mitsuru is standing in front of his bookshelf,  
and we are given an over the left shoulder shot of what he's viewing. The On ICE! DVD cover is in  
full view with the characters lined up in descending order, starting with Mitsuru on the left and Yuri  
on the right. The characters get smaller and smaller the further away the lines get.

 **NOTE:** The case appeared after Night 5. Will not appear before then. Does not disappear after then.

 _Guys, they slipped in the info about the anime right in the game and none of us noticed it! That's_  
 _the cover art for the anime that was released months ago! This is so effin epic!  
|_

 **Voorh333333s:** _Where do you find the time to pick up on all of this stuff? If I could dedicate this_  
 _much time to something, I would probably be unstoppable._  
|

 **AmandaMan:** _IKR! I wish I was this good at spotting things! Also, **SebastianMichaelsR0cks** thanks_  
 _for adding the description. The pics don't get larger when you click on them whether it's here or on_  
 _Twitter. I have poor eyesight so it really helps. And I'm so amazed by how sly Katsuki Yuuri is! He's_  
 _great!_  
|

 **SebastianMichaelsR0cks:** _I was going through my fourteenth playthrough when I realized that I_  
 _can actually mess with the things in the room. Usually you can't pick stuff up in games but I was_  
 _curious and indeed, the characters can examine things closely and are given a small blurb explaining_  
 _what it is. Sometimes._

 _I found that out while I was playing Liwliwa's part and decided that I'm going to go back again,  
starting __with Mitsuru, and investigate everything I see. And so came these lovely screenies!_

 _Which are bomb af. Because this is not in any other room in Mitsuru's house, nor is the anime  
previewed __anywhere in any other skater's home. So it's literally gift from Katsuki himself! :) I adore  
him!_  
|

 **Voorh333333s:** _Bless you. You are doing the Lord's work. I'm so glad we have people like you in_  
 _this fandom! And bless Katsuki as well!_

Yuuri was quite honestly impressed that someone had managed to pick up on that small hint he'd thrown into the game.

He also had to put his head in his hands for a few moments in order to get over the minute embarrassment he felt after seeing people on the internet praising him and talking about how much they liked him and thought he was a great person.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" Victor asked from Yuuri's side.

When he glanced over, he found his lover in an alluring state of disarray, hair sticking up on the one side and eyes looking very tired. Adorably so.

He was caught by the domesticity of the moment. He was sharing a bed with Victor Nikiforov and their poodle. He was in a relationship with Victor Nikiforov. Victor Nikiforov was not a morning person and he did not wake up looking perfectly refreshed like Yuuri used to imagine he did.

He stifled a snort and leaned over to peck the man's cheek, enjoying the flush he got for his efforts.

"Everything's fine, Vitya. I'm just getting hit with the feels too early in the morning." Way too early in the morning to be dealing with all of it.

"Then put away your laptop and lay with me for a while longer," Victor suggested, reclining immediately and looking up at Yuuri with hooded, blue eyes. "It's more comfortable when both of us are resting. Don't you think so?"

With such a compelling argument on his side, Yuuri ended up shutting his laptop down and slipping back under the covers and into Victor's open arms.

Life was good and he was warm.

* * *

It was well into May when Yuuri finally had enough time to himself to take Victor out to Ice Castle and introduce him to his friends Yuuko and Takeshi, as well as their triplet daughters who had turned nine recently. And the reactions they got were fantastic!

Takeshi patted his back three times and congratulated him on his achievements. The man had admitted to being impressed that Yuuri had been able to do so much in such little time, and Yuuri couldn't help but agree. But he was also a little warm and fuzzy when he heard the pride on the older man's voice.

Growing up, their relationship had been a little rocky, but both of them had mellowed out and gotten more mature. Takeshi had changed a lot when he got married and became a father. He and Yuuko were good for each other as well as their children.

When Takeshi met Victor, Yuuri would never forget what the much larger man had said.

"Hurt him and we'll break you."

And Takeshi was physically imposing as a person, so the chances of him being able to hurt Victor were actually very high. And it was incredibly sweet that he was so upfront about his feelings, even if they mortified Yuuko and the triplets, who began apologizing to Victor and begging for forgiveness.

Yuuri merely beamed in response and was even more amazed when Victor told Takeshi to break his nose if he _did_ ever hurt Yuuri.

It was a big deal for all of them, because Victor had been named as the Most Sexy/Attractive/Enthralling Man in the World by varying magazines and websites ever since he was a teenager. His nose and lips were considered some of his most attractive features if they took only the face into account. A broken nose would never be exactly the same even after it healed, and could potentially mess up Victor's face a little.

So the fact that Victor supported such an action, was really touching.

Finally, the triplets got their turn and they did in no way disappoint.

Each finally had their own mobile phone. There were photos and videos and questions being tossed here and there, and Victor handled it all like the champion that he was. He was used to dealing with masses of people shouting questions at him from all sides and dealing with three rambunctious pre-teens seemed to be easy for him.

"Are you and Yuuri-oji a real couple?" Axel asked as she fiddled with her pigtails.

Loop's head whipped around, her ponytail slapping Lutz in the face as she moved. "Didn't you notice all the tags added to their posts over on IG? They've admitted to it like a dozen times!"

Lutz spit out her sister's hair as she nodded. "They use bf a lot to describe one another."

"Your English is very good," Victor commented after a few seconds.

"Thanks!" the three chorused, grins wide.

"Yeah, if we want to do well with SNS we need to be proficient in English first and foremost," said Loop. "It's worth it."

The three girls snickered then and held out their mobiles. "Can we take some more photos of you both?"

Yuuri had a bad feeling. But then again, he could just be overreacting. It wasn't like they were super famous on social media or anything.

* * *

Yamaguchi Sayo was like the crunchy peanut butter to Yuuri's grape jam. He didn't like jelly, but he loved jam, so jam he was!

The woman seemed to just understand him on a level that was so hard to come by. They were sympatico, which worked well when plotting an anime together.

The anime would take on the basic idea of the game, with all of the characters and the music to aid them. The back stories would all be relatively the same as well. This anime though, was following Kubo Mitsuru as he tries to gain back the respect of the figure skating world after a terrible failure at his very first Grand Prix Final.

Yuri Yakovlev, who is the five time World/GPF Champion and Mitsuru's idol, takes a year off to coach him back to top form. As the two characters were the most popular out of the entire game, which had been a slim prediction by Sayo herself, the anime being predominantly about them was expected.

Both Yuuri and Sayo had worked on co-directing the anime, and even did some storyboarding and screen-writing on the side in order to contribute more to the creation of said anime.

It had been a wild ride and all that was left was sharpening the details in each and every scene.

It was mid-May. The anime was supposed to be prepared for October. They would certainly have it finished by then, seeing as it was mostly just under light revision at the moment. They were however, working toward the date of Christmas Eve for the DVD release.

Said release would have four optional languages that included different menu settings even. Japanese, English, Mandarin, and Spanish being the main languages and then fifteen different languages in the subtitles.

It had taken a lot of time to plot exactly what they wanted to be available on the menu, and Sayo had come up with something brilliant. By that, he meant painful. Which was why he was even in Tokyo in the first place. Because he had foolishly agreed to said idea and there he was, seated at a long table as people worked all around him. Yuuri had his own job to do, which was to doodle individual pictures and add small comments on them and then sign them.

Five hundred was the required number. Five hundred people would be lucky enough to buy one of the discs that had something from Yuuri personally, inside it.

Sayo was evil, but she knew how to make a splash.

And the information that five hundred uniquely hand-drawn pictures from Yuuri himself would be included in the DVD manual for the final set, would be released the day the first episode was aired.

"This will work," she had told him confidently. "I've been doing this for years, and it works every time."

He gave her the benefit of the doubt as she was twenty years his senior and knew quite well how these things worked.

"My hand hurts," he remarked an hour later. The room was still full of people working incredibly hard, and he was wishing that Victor could have come along to make things a lot easier or at least more fun. But no, he had to remain at the hotel and wait for Yuuri. Thankfully, they would be going out for dinner so that was something to look forward to.

"Power through it, Yuuri-kun!" Sayo yelled from the other side of the room. She too was working hard.

He sighed. This was what came with success.

He wished he was ambidextrous.

* * *

{I can't even begin to describe how I feel rn! **Katsu_ki** is in Tokyo! **[PHOTO]** }  
|

{(*ﾟﾛﾟ) What's he doing there?}  
||

{I spotted him coming out of MAPPI! **[PHOTO]** }  
|||

{Victor isn't with him? :( **#sad** }  
||||

{It's okay! Victor posted this earlier! **#Victuuri [LINK]** }  
|||||

{Aw! They're staying in Tokyo until Yuuri is done! **#cute #victuuri #puppersocute** }  
||||||

{MAPPI is the animation studio working on the anime, right? **#OnICE** }  
|||||||

{Yep! I wonder what he was getting up to today!}  
||||||||

{It was in relation to the anime and that's what matters! **#imdying #lordhelp** }

{ **v-nikiforov** and **Katsu_ki** are in Tokyo right now! **#couplegoals #victuuri #onice** }

{Why does the anime release have to be so far away I'm dying! **#OnICE** }  
|

{cuz life isn't fair bruh}  
||

{Meh!}  
|||

{I would sell the souls of my family just to get this anime early!}  
||||

{That's so true dedication!}

{I bought a Yuri and a Mitsuru dakimakura! Double-sided and can be washed and dried on high heat! **#blessed #OnICE** }  
|

{I want one too! Are both on each side?}  
||

{ **#Yaaaaasssssss** }

{ **iceicebb** I am in need! **[LINK]** }  
|

{I know all too well! ^-^}

{I signed up for one of those sugar baby sites just so I can get the merch I want.}  
|

{Dedication.}

{ **#OnICE** is going to be the best anime of 2K17 and no one can tell me otherwise! (ง︡'-'︠)ง **#faith** }  
|

{Here here!}

{I just want everyone to know that I'm so happy to be a part of this fandom! **#OnICE iceicebb** }  
|

{Seconded! I love all you and I can't wait to keep fanning with you for years to come!}

{One day **Katsu_ki** will stop surprising me. This is not that day. **#OnICE** }

{From this poor, queer kid, **#OnICE** has changed my life. **#thankyou #yuurikatsuki #iamlivingnow** }  
|

{ **#OnICE** gave me the new friends I have! **#blessyuuri** }  
||

{Basically, a lot of us would still be very lost without **#OnICE**. It's important to all of us in some way.}

{I hope **Katsu_ki** keeps blessing us with his imagination! **#dead** (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻}  
|

{Yuuri Katsuki is the coolest dude ever tbh.}

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-Here's the part with Yuuri having  
dual-citizenship. Just pretend that  
it's possible in this fic's universe. I  
just figure it's best to mention now  
because someone over on AO3 lost  
their mind over it.

* * *

 **v-nikiforov** Look at how adorable they are when they  
sleep! **#muchluv #makkaandyuuri #feels #favpeople**

 _4,912 Likes_

 **p+chulanont** HA! Blackmail material! **#thnx  
#ineededthis #yuurikatsuki**

 **christophe-gc** Nice. **p+chilanont** congrats on  
silver at Worlds! Welcome to the club! }:3

 **victuurilover19 #Victuuri** is life! I'm so dead.  
 **#goals**

 **mila-babi** Aw! :3 True love prevails always! And  
I want a pet now. Yura has a cat, and you have a  
dog. I should get a parrot. I can teach it to swear  
at people in many languages! **#planning #pets**

 **yuri_plisetsky** Gross. Potya is way better.

 **v-nikiforov** Yeah, congrats **p+chulanont**! We're  
so proud of you! Nice Quads!

 **iceicebb #Victuuri** is so cute!

 **p+chulanont** Thanks! Also **mila-babi** I support  
your plans for the parrot! **#getaparrot #want  
#teamparrot #iknowmanyswearwords :D**

 **stanningicebabe iceicebb** Totes agree!

 **Rink_Around_The_Rosy** I'm so glad IG is a  
thing! **#stalkingbutnotreally #victuuri**

* * *

"Come on, Yuuri! Are you telling me that you haven't even shown Victor just what you're capable of yet?"

The mortification he felt would never be leveled. He didn't expect to find a pole in Minako's dance studio when he brought Victor in that day. Victor was just supposed to watch him do some warm ups and then they'd be on their way. But apparently his instructor of many years had other ideas. She was evil incarnate.

It was a point in his life that he didn't think about, mostly because he made him a little embarrassed. And it was all Phichit's fault of course! Sure, he'd taken pole classes for several months, but Phichit had been right there beside him doing all of the work too! So why was it Yuuri was being pulled into this?

Victor was simply staring at the pole, looking very confused and asking what was going on.

Minako merely smiled and handed Yuuri the key to the studio. "Don't take too long, and don't forget to lock up when you're finished."

Before she could step out the door, she turned back, with an evil smile on her face, and said, "And if you make a mess, it better be cleaned up before you go."

"Why would we make a mess?" inquired Victor, though neither gave him an answer.

A moment later, both were alone in the studio, with a pole between them.

Yuuri was going to demonstrate his… skills for Victor. And Victor was going to take it.

He probably should have defined what 'take it' was supposed to mean, before he didn't anything else. The following mess they made of the studio would forever be seared into his memory, and the knowledge in Minako's eyes whenever she looked at them any time afterwards, would follow him forever.

* * *

 **Chris:** I can't believe u only just found out.

 **Chris:** Do u not read the credits when ur finished?

 **Victor:** No. Credits R usually so boring!

 **Chris:** True. But it's right there in the credits.

 **Victor:** I'm just so impressed! （人´∀`*）

 **Chris:** I can tell. (¬_¬)

 **Chris:** You haven't shut up about it.

 **Victor:** And guess what?

 **Chris:** I'm sure you'll tell me anyway.

 **Victor:** He can pole dance too!

 **Chris:** !O_O!

 **Chris:** R we talking about the same person?

 **Victor:** Not as well as you do, but he was so limber!

 **Victor:** I never expected to see it in person!

 **Victor:** And he did things on that pole…

 **Chris:** Damn.

 **Victor:** I will never be the same again.

 **Victor:** And he got so bossy too!

 **Chris:** Was there some action? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Victor:** More than just action. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Victor:** He pinned me to the hardwood!

 **Chris:** Rode you like a stallion, huh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Victor:** Basically.

 **Victor:** It was fantastic!

 **Victor:** 11/10 would ride again.

 **Chris:** Kinky. What a surprise.

 **Victor:** My Yuuri is perfection walking!

 **Chris:** U will never understand how glad I am that U finally got yourself a lover who is good 4 U.

 **Victor:** ^-^

 **Chris:** I'm serious.

 **Chris:** I don't often have inspiring shit 2 say, but I'm not totally oblivious.

 **Chris:** You were no longer happy.

 **Chris:** It was alarming.

 **Victor:** Was I /THAT/ obvious?

 **Victor:** I mean, do you think everyone noticed?

 **Chris:** No. But I've known U since our teen years.

 **Chris:** I pick things up easier.

 **Chris:** And now U have Yuuri who will keep U from getting so down all the time.

 **Victor:** I do!

 **Chris:** So don't fuck up.

 **Chris:** He's a good guy.

 **Victor:** I promise I will try my best.

 **Chris:** Good, cuz Chulanont knows how to make your life hell if you don't.

 **Victor:** Huh?

 **Chris:** Don't underestimate him simply because he's cute.

 **Chris:** He knows things. Little devil, he is.

* * *

"There's another con we can go to!"

Yuuri had honestly never been to so many conventions in his life. Ever since On ICE! had come out, he'd found himself attending more and more. Being recognized by more and more fans. They had recently decided to start calling him 'Yuuri-sama' over on Twitter and had it trending at number four for several hours.

Victor was excited because there was another con they could go to, except this one wasn't in Japan. It was in Canada. Anime North was a rather big convention and had sections for varying interests. The con was at the end of May and Victor looked so excited. Though to be honest, whenever they went to a con together, they ended up having the time of their lives.

"Don't you have an ice show to do in May?" he asked, remembering that Victor was set to skate in something called Love on Ice or whatever. He would be the main lead and love interest and there was a kiss expected. He'd asked Yuuri if he was comfortable with that and Yuuri honestly did not mind. Acting was acting, even on the ice. Victor was in a relationship with _him_ and liked him over anyone else. Also, Victor wasn't attracted to blondes so his fellow skater didn't even have a chance should she try anything. Yuuri didn't have to feel threatened because Victor had traveled across the world spontaneously for him, multiple times. He never did such a thing for anyone else.

At the reminder of his obligations, Victor pouted heavily. "It's a week long showing that will take place from the twenty-ninth to the fourth, with two shows a day. So I can go with you and then hustle on over to New York City. Everything would work out just fine, I promise!"

"Okay, but I would still need to know if we are attending to attend as fans, or would we be vendors again? That would take some time of course, but it could be done, especially if I can convince Sayo-san of a few things."

"Vending would mean spreading more publicity and you would probably need some more helpers since On ICE! is so highly anticipated and loved by all the fans! And you could probably get a bunch of merchandise in order to sell it at the table of your choice," said Victor, eyes bright with interest.

He nodded. "The only thing is that I have dual citizenship in Japan and America - because I got naturalized years go - and I can get the licences necessary for either country. In other countries it takes a bit more work in finding laws specifically and the permission for a foreigner to sell products, as well as the fact that it would take more money to get a booth because it's a month away and usually people prepare for these things a few months in advance, like the con we just did in Tokyo. I had planned that three months ago, with Sayo's and Asahi's assistance. And the other cons had also been planned way ahead of time."

He just didn't like not having things properly planned out. He was the person who spent fifteen years planning for a video game of all things. He liked order and neatness. Yuuri wanted to do things because they were planned and not spur of the moment. Sometimes things could appear rushed that way.

Victor sighed, crestfallen. "I suppose we can just go as fans." And then, a sparkle filled his eyes. "There are no laws saying we can't hand out free merch though, right?"

"What?"

"I need a mass order of On ICE! merchandise, Yuuri! Are there any stores that can afford to lose thousands of items at once or maybe a warehouse we can go directly to?"

* * *

{OMG! **#OnICE** }  
|

{What?}  
||

{ **Katsu_ki** and **v-nikiforov** are saying that they have a surprise for those going to Anime North this year!}  
|||

{Did they say anything about what it is?}  
||||

{Only that it is specifically him and Victor only doing it and that they encourage everyone who can, to attend! **[LINK]** }  
|||||

{Why don't I live in North America?! **#sosad** }

{'Victor and I have a surprise for everyone at Anime North! Hope to see you there' - **Katsu_ki #DYING #ONICE** }  
|

{HOLY SHIT BRUH! **#onice** }  
||

{So it's an Anime North exclusive surprise. **#OnICE** }  
|||

{That means it's probably something not affiliated with the OI team directly.}  
||||

{i just think its cute how they r all over the world together}  
|||||

{Yes, they are adorbs! **#feels #cute #Victuuri** }  
||||||

{globe trotting lovers}  
|||||||

{I'm going to Anime North and I can't wait to see what happens! Will keep y'all updated!}  
|

{T_T Bless you!}  
||

{u r doin the lord's work}

{ **iceicebb** can't go to this one, so I've taken her place, guys. She's got an appointment but has sent me stuff to use.}  
|

{ **stanningicebabe** is correct. He has my camera and memory card and will capture everything we need.}  
||

{OOOOOOOOOOOOO!}

{Yo, **OnICEIfficial** says we need to check out the **#OnICE** website! DO IT! **[LINK]** }  
|

{WE CAN PRE-ORDER THE ANIME! **#DECEASED** }  
||

{HOLY SHIT, BRUH!}  
|||

{I thought sales would start on Christmas Eve?}  
||||

{Normal sales do but according to the site if you pre-o now you'll get the whole season by New Years!}  
|||||

{How many dollar signs are we talking and is there anything else added?}  
||||||

{ **[LINK] [LINK]** }  
|||||||

{1/4 With the pre-o DVD set comes 5 original posters.}  
||||||||

{2/4 A bonus disc of extra content including behind the scenes features.}  
|||||||||

{3/4 A limited edition (?item?).}  
||||||||||

{4/4 Code you can enter into the OI! site to get a free anime Soundtrack.}  
|||||||||||

{I'm dead. I have died and ascended. This world is no longer my home!}

{ **iceicebb** How much does it cost in American money? **#OnICE** }  
|

{About $65 without shipping. Pre-order costs an extra $5, but considering what you'll get, it's worth it.}  
||

{Yeah, but $65 freaking dollars for what is like 12/13 episodes?}  
|||

{Hey, they're selling it all together. Sometimes volumes of two each are sold and it'll be $50+ each volume. Katsuki cut us a deal.}  
||||

{Yeah, the Japanese are more financially responsible and tend to be able to pay that much for DVDs and stuff.}  
|||||

{Overseas retail would probably be easier, but idc it's worth it imo.}  
||||||

{You're basically getting a free CD and posters with it too btw. Box sets in the US are around the same without extra stuff. Soooooo worth it!}

{ **#ONICE** **#KATSUKIYUURI** I'M PRE-ORDERING TAKE ALL MY MONEY PEEPS!}  
|

{They know how to his us where it hurts, don't they? **#MyPoorWallet** **#OnICE** }  
||

{Yes, they do. (×_×;) **#dead #OnICE** }

{ **#OnICE** is the best thing to happen to me in this past year. **#praisbe #yaaasss** }

{ **Katsu_ki** if u c this, ilysm}

* * *

Victor gasped as Yuuri stepped foot onto the ice and Ice Castle. All the other times they had visited the rink, Yuuri had refused the opportunity to step onto the ice with him, leaving Victor to do all the fancy footwork. But now... now he was truly showing off.

Having been in the business of fame for years, Victor knew when he was being flirted with and when someone was trying to earn his favor. Yuuri was already a champion at both and was held in the highest esteem in his eyes, but he was flattered that Yuuri would go to such lengths just to impress him. It made him feel special and wanted, and it was arousing in a sense, that Yuuri could speak his favorite language so well.

Yuuri was a natural on skates, which was amazing considering he never wanted to join competitive skating himself! He could have been an amazing figure skater. Victor quietly mourned the loss of a chance to compete against his dear Yuuri. All the fun they could have had competing against one another!

And the most amazing part of the entire situation, was the fact that Yuuri was skating to one of Victor's old Short Programs from back when he was a Junior. No, he wasn't doing anything beyond a Double in terms of jumping, but his steps and spins were something to be admired. A sort of unexplored grace in his movements that Victor hadn't expected to see.

"It was so beautiful!" he crooned when Yuuri stepped off the ice. "You have so much skill for a non-competitive skater, Yuuri! I'm so proud of you!"

A delightful flush worked its way down Yuuri's checks and under his shirt. Victor hummed to himself in order to keep his impulses under control. It wouldn't do to offend any of Yuuri's friends with his naughty thoughts or behavior.

"Something you might be even more proud of, is the fact that I'm the one who choreographed most of the routines for the game as well as the anime. And they recorded me skating to them."

Mouth agape, Victor simply stared at his lover in bewildered amazement.

Yuuri was too busy taking a drink of cold water to see his expression, for which Victor was glad. Because the revelation that Yuuri had been the one to choreograph over one hundred different routines, was mind-blowing! As each character came with four possible routines to choose from, two Shorts and two Free, and then one Exhibition should they actually get over the three hundred point mark, that meant five routines a character!

His Yuuri was so damn skilled, Victor didn't even know where to start with his praise.

"I received input from different people of course. Minako-sensei was a great inspiration since she was my ballet instructor for so long and she understood that other opinions mattered. Guang Hong, Phichit, Christophe, Surya, and Johnny all had artistic say in the choreography for their characters, but ultimately I did the most work. They all seemed to really appreciate the fact that each routine held a sort of feel for who they were."

Yuuri chuckled and shook his head. "As Yuri was inspired by you, many wondered if I could even choreograph something that would feel like it was you. They didn't realize how big of a fan of you I was until they saw me perform the Victory Short Program for your character. No doubts came after that."

His Yuuri was so talented and amazing. Victor couldn't help but rush in and wrap his arms around the shorter man again. "Yuuri, I adore everything about you! Never forget that!"

The charming laugh he got for his efforts just lifted his spirits even further. He was a very lucky man.

* * *

"Yuuri! Do you think we're going to need a bigger truck?"

Yuuri stared at the shop interior, noticing that indeed, most of what was inside was On ICE! merchandise. And Victor wanted to purchase all of it.

He sent an apologetic look toward the woman behind the counter while verbally agreeing with his boyfriend.

"Yes, Vitya. We're going to need a much bigger truck."

* * *

{Holy shit! **#Victuuri [PHOTO]** }  
|

{wtf are they doing?}  
||

{ **v-nikiforov** and **Katsu_ki** are riding around Anime North, in a big ass rental truck that's covered in **#OnICE** stickers!}  
|||

{Why though?}  
||||

{They're throwing stuff at people! I got a shirt! **[PHOTO]** }

{Katsuki Yuuri is throwing **#OnICE** merch at people while he sits in the back of a truck! **[PHOTO]** }  
|

{Look at Victor! He's dressed up as Yuri again!}  
||

{ **#Victuuri** are killing me! (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ **#OnICE #AnimeNorth** }  
|||

{ **#OnICE** I GOT A FREE CD GUYS! I WASN'T ABLE TO GET IT CUZ I'M BROKE AND NOW I HAVE IT!}

{I'm surprised that **Katsu_ki** doesn't have a booth. Wouldn't it have been easier to sell the stuff?}  
|

{I don't know and I don't care. They're angels and I love them!}  
||

{ **#onice #dead #jealousrightnow #animenorth** }  
|||

{ **#OnICE** How can these two exist? And how is **v-nikiforov** so involved all the time?}  
||||

{Well he really loved the game and he's voiced Yuri in the INT version of the show, so I'm not even shocked.}  
|||||

{This takes some dedication istg.}  
||||||

{Is this a sponsored thing or is it just them doing it?}  
|||||||

{I think it's just them. And if so, more love.}

{So **v-nikiforov** came into my shop yesterday and bought all the **#OnICE** merch. He then asked if any other shops had more merch.}  
|

{WHAT?!}  
||

{YEAH! He just walked in, asked for every piece of **#OnICE** merch we had and paid up front. **Katsu_ki** was there too!}  
|||

{Did you get an autograph? **#Bruh** }  
||||

{*blushes* **[PHOTO]** }  
|||||

{FUCK YEAH!}

{i was at anime north 2day and i saw **Katsu_ki** in person and he signed my shirt and gave me plush of mitsuru! **#onice** }  
|

{They know how to hype the fan base up for the anime!}

{Yamaguchi Sayo just said that **#OnICE** will be streamed on Sushiroll, ANIMAtion, and AnimeCorner in conjunction w/the show's airtime.}  
|

{So do I wait to use my 14 day free trial in order to binge at once, or just pre-order the anime now?}

{Bless the **#OnICE** creators. **#therealMVPs #respect** }  
|

{Who gives a shit about the gay shit?}  
||

{Obviously all 490K+ people tagging it, dumbass.}

{ **#OnICE** Perfection. Nothing else I can say. Eh, Eh. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ }

* * *

Rarely did Katsuki Yuuri have to stop and think about life, but as the success of video game continued to spread, he found him self constantly aware of just how lucky he was. How many people got to make their dreams come true, see it reach inter national fame, meet their idol, date their idol, meet such incredible people who also happened to be famous, and work with some of the best people in the world? Yuuri was so lucky and he couldn't help but sigh happily.

Skating, video games, anime, and a sexy man greeting him when he walked in the door. It was like the dream life for some, and Yuuri was the one living it.

"Zolotse, why are you just staring at the sea?"

"Because I used to go down to the ocean after practice and wish that I would succeed. And now look at me. I have succeeded in a way I could never have dreamed."

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and hugged him tightly. "It's all that dedication, Yuuri. You been working and fighting and you've done what others haven't had the chance to. And you'll keep moving forward because I know you would never stop now. There are too many opportunities ahead of you."

He was right of course. On ICE! would not be his only creation. Yuuri intended to keep making games, even if some weren't as flashy or dedicated as the one that won more than two hundred awards since it had been released.

"And I'll be with you the entire way," Victor promised, placing a kiss on Yuuri's cheek.

"Mm... I think we need to celebrate," said Yuuri, turning in order to wrap his arms around Victor.

"I like the way you think, lapochka!"

The celebration lasted well into the morning and Yuuri made sure Victor loved every moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"I don't want to go!" Victor whined as he rubbed his cheek on Yuuri's head, messing his hair up even further.

Yuuri patted Victor's back comfortingly. In truth, he didn't want the man to go either. They'd had so much fun all summer, practically traveling all across the US at Victor's insistence, and had managed to do things Yuuri hadn't ever dared to dream of doing. Such as a day at Disneyland in California, and then a day at Disney World in Florida, just to compare the two. Then Universal Studios where Victor found out that he was a Hufflepuff for the first time. A theme park, two carnivals, and even a movie about a superheroine who kicked utter ass in WWI.

It had been the greatest summer Yuuri ever had, and that was saying something considering what he and Phichit had gotten up to two years prior toward the end of the voicing for On ICE!. But that didn't need to be brought up. Because reasons.

Suffice it to say, they had been together through a lot in the past summer, but Victor had to go back to Russia because he was due to appear in a few ice shows. Yuuri didn't want him to leave, but he didn't want Victor to back out of his promises or contractual obligations. Besides, it wouldn't be that long before they'd be able to touch each other again, and Yuuri had endless amounts of patience.

"We'll Skype each other every night," he promised earnestly. "You and Makka can message me at any time and I will always get back to you as soon as I can. And if I can't, Phichit will probably message you for me."

Victor gave a theatrical sniff. "I am going to be Yuuri-less for the next month or so. This is in no way okay. How am I to handle this? Can't you just move to Russia so I can hold you all the time?"

He smiled. "I'm not so sure how that would go over considering I'm a citizen of two other countries and the whole visa problem can be a hassle. Why don't you move to America? You have dual citizenship here, don't you?"

Victor perked up immediately. "I do! Leave everything to me, Yuuri!"

He had a feeling that he had just unleashed a monster.

"Makka and I will make sure to call you every single morning and evening, okay?"

 _Woof!_

Yuuri leaned down to nose boop the poodle, before fixing Victor with an expectant look.

"Am I not going to get a kiss before you go, Vitya?" he teased, enjoying how excited Victor seemed at the very thought of kissing him.

"Zolotse, you only need to ask. Hell, you can even take next time. Don't bother asking."

* * *

{WE ARE SO VERY CLOSE! **#ONICE #YUURIKATSUKI #ABOUTTODIE** }  
|

{I know! My body is ready!}  
||

{Bruh}

{ **#OnICE** will be airing in five days. I actually decided to get a Sushiroll account just for this.}  
|

{So like, this isn't going to be where the Jap fans get everything first, right?}  
||

{Nope! The Japanese version and the INT version are going to be aired/streamed at the same time!}  
|||

{ **Katsu_ki** says that the finished product that you order will actually be cleaner than even that which is aired/streamed.}

{I live for **#OnICE**. **#takemenow #iamready** }

{Ugh! The horse has been beaten already, when will these morons get that? **#onice #sucks** }  
|

{If the horse is as 'dead' as you claim, why are several million ppl worldwide spending their money?}  
||

{Yeah! **#OnICE** is considered to be the Most Anticipated Anime of the Year by many sites, networks, and magazines.}  
|||

{ **#OnICE** the game sold over ten million copies worldwide and the merch is lit.}  
||||

{Basically, a horse wouldn't be spitting out so much money if it was as 'dead' as you claim.}

{Is it too much to hope for that **#OnICE** will have DLC at some point? Will the devs be kind 2 me?}  
|

{I think it's too late for a DLC. Don't they usually do things like that a few months later? It's been almost a year.}  
||

{DLCs can come at any time really. The Last Of Us had a DLC 8 months after the original game.}  
|||

{Oh. So maybe?}  
||||

{If there is a DLC, I would flip tables.}

{I just want to watch **#Yutsuru** become a thing. **#OnICE** }  
|

{ **#YAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS** }  
||

{I am here for **#Yutsuru**!}

{ **iceicebb** Do you think **Katsu_ki** is going to be watching the anime too? **#OnICE** }  
|

{No one dedicates this much time to something and then ignores it when it becomes a show! He's watching.}  
||

{ **v-nikiforov** will definitely watch. He's the biggest fangirl of us all.}  
|||

{Yay!}

* * *

Victor tapped on the photo provided and nodded to himself. He would get one dakimakura of each On ICE! character. And then he would get himself more mugs, because the merch had come out with more variety in recent weeks leading up to the release of the anime. Basically, they had dishware now, so if anyone wanted to eat or drink during the viewing, they could.

It was a genius tactic, and Victor would probably be at the forefront of the Russian sales. He'd gotten at least one each of everything he liked, so he had all the characters collected. Especially Yuri and Mitsuru. He'd even decided to use the extra room in his flat as the shrine to On ICE!. He'd need a new shelving unit as well, but he could buy that later. Or maybe he could just tear down a wall in his house in California, and then make a room big enough to hold his growing collection of On ICE! merch over there.

He would get Yuuri's opinion later on. After all, he intended for the man to be living with him in the future. It would simply take some time to get certain things transferred overseas, but he would do it. And hopefully, he could do it in time.

"Oi, old man! Why the hell are you just sitting around, doing nothing?"

Victor gasped, feeling insulted and annoyed at the same time. He then turned and leveled the young blond with a glare. "Yurachka, I will have you know that I am in fact working very hard to prepare myself for the international release of the anime!" He wanted to have everything ready for the upcoming event, and his Mitsuru pillow would have to stand in for Yuuri because they had to separate thanks to Victor making prior obligations and Yuuri being unable to join him back in St. Petersburg.

Also, he was distracting himself as best as he could.

A snort was his answer. "I don't see why everyone is so excited about it. It's just something that's probably going to be all sappy."

There was a moment or silence between them as Victor decided upon his next course of action. If he was going to do this, he needed to do it right. And as the teen wasn't scheduled for anything important in the next few days, Victor knew what to do.

"Come to my house," he demanded, grabbing the teen's arm and towing him toward the door.

"What? _Why_?"

"I'm going to have you play On ICE! and when you're finished, you won't be able to even speak properly. You'll be too amazed to articulate your thoughts."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

The blond should have learned a long time ago that Victor was not one to give up easily. And he would not stop until Yuri was exposed to _everything_ On ICE!.

"Just give it a few hours," he said. "You'll probably want to play the character inspired by your little friend."

"Otabek is in the game?" There was a hint of interest in his voice.

"There is a character _inspired_ by him in the game."

A huff. "I suppose I'll have to play just to see if your idiot lover did him justice."

The plan was unfolding spectacularly.

* * *

 **v-nikiforov** I have gotten **yuri_plisetsky** into **#onice**.  
He hasn't put the game down and it's been 6 hours! All  
bow before my majesty! **#yaaaassssss #pride**

 _7,912 Likes_

 **yuri_plisetsky** Shut up old man!

 **iceicebb** HOLY SHIT R U SERIOUS! **#twitterwillknow**  
 **#onice**

 **mila-babi** omg! We need to celebrate! This is the best  
news! **#onice #iloveallofit #yurajoinedtheclub  
#oneofus**

 **Rink_Around_The_Rosy** I am proud of my smol son!

 **p+chulanont** It's about time **yuri_plisetsky**. But we're  
so glad you can join our little fandom, right **katsu_ki**  
 **#oneofus #yass**

 **Milk-Milk-Lemonade** I haven't been this happy since  
the game itself came out! Go, Yurachka!

 **christophe-gc** It only took a year, **v-nikiforov**. But I'm  
happy for you! **#oneofus**

 **katsu_ki** Wow! I'm happy that **yuri_plisetsky** is having  
fun! ^-^

 **yuri_plisetsky** At least the game isn't shit. And Otabek's  
character was done well enough I suppose.

 **v-nikiforov** Meaning: Yurachka loves it, **katsu_ki**. The  
Ice Tiger of Russia loves your game and that Is glowing  
praise, I assure you! **#oneofus #onice**

* * *

"Phichit, why are you popping popcorn in an air popper so late in the evening?"

"Bruh, we are going to sit down and enjoy this and nothing and no one is going to interrupt us! We are going to gorge ourselves on unhealthy food and watch as the fictional you falls in love with fictional Victor!" said Phichit as he angled the bowl better in order to catch more popcorn as it descended from the machine.

Yuuri face was no doubt flushed. "You're so embarrassing."

"Dude, I am Live Tweeting this entire experience. I've already decided to call it, 'OI! With Phichit'. Every Sunday until the finale. My followers have been notified to make sure to follow my Twitter if they want spoilers, and to avoid if they _don't_ want spoilers. Anything I see that is worth noting, is going to be posted. I am so ready!"

"Live Tweeting though? Is that necessary?"

A scoff was his main answer as Phichit abandoned his bowl to Yuuri in order to fetch some butter from the fridge. "Dude, I know of Tumblr Blogs and Facebook Groups that have been made just to pay homage to the art that is On ICE!, and they have been planning to all watch the anime at the same time and take notes for everyone in the groups. You don't join on things like that if you aren't ready for spoilers."

True.

"Besides, we are all so excited to see Yutsuru become a thing!"

He sighed. "I'm not saying anything."

Phichit unwrapped a stick of butter and placed it in a bowl. "I already know that you would definitely have them get together to fulfil your little fan heart. I just need to see it. I was only able to watch the episodes I voiced for, so I am completely unaware of the deeper message and I want to see it so bad!"

To be honest, even though Yuuri had been a part of the entire process, he was also incredibly excited to see it too. There was an entire hive of bees buzzing around inside of him. He just didn't think Phichit would make such a big deal about it.

"I have all the cords and shit I need, bruh. The laptop is getting hooked up to the television because I want this on blast! High definition. Surround sound. We're doing this the right way."

The butter bowl was deposited into the microwave for thirty-five seconds in order for it to melt. By then, the popper had stopped making corn and the bowl, which reminded Yuuri heavily of one of those chef worthy mixing bowls, stood on the counter, awaiting any toppings Phichit had prepared. Such as the bottle of white cheddar powder or the packets of cheap curry powder in the pantry.

The microwave beeped and Phichit quickly began preparing the popcorn, dripping butter over the popped kernels and shaking the bowl after each drizzle of butter. "I also have other snacks ready because this will be my biggest cheat day of all cheat days." He then grabbed the bottle of white cheddar powder.

Yuuri rolled his eyes, not wanting to think about how messy the other's hands would get and just how greasy his mobile screen was going to get in the process. "I suppose it's your good luck working on your side to have your season's assignments not fall on Sundays, so you can at least watch unimpeded and not worry about indigestion from all the junk."

Phichit was beaming. "I know, right? The Final will be in Japan, so you'll come, right? You and your beau are going to sit and watch me wipe the floor with the competition?"

"Yes," Yuuri agreed. And if he begged Victor even just a little, he was certain the older man would gladly follow him anywhere. Besides, he wouldn't miss Phichit unleashing his new Quad Lutz for anything.

* * *

 **OI! With Phichit: Episode 1**

{Honestly though, the Sochi GPF was a lot like this. **#OnICE** }

{Yuri is sexy af, boiiiiiiii! **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }

{Yuri also looks really sad and kind of bored. **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }

{Poor Mitsuru! **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }

{Honestly though, we rarely start a sports anime with a fail! **#OnICE** }

{Nuuuu baby don't look at the mean sns! **#OnICE** }

{Well shit. **[PHOTO]** }

{Nuuuuu don't give up, Mitsuru! **#OnICE** }

{Fun Fact: Biwako is older than Mitsuru's mom. **#OnICE** }  
|

{Yuuri's ballet instructor, Minako, inspired Biwako. Minako is beautiful & doesn't care if ppl know her true age.}

{Look at my boys skating! **#OnICE [PHOTO] [PHOTO]** }

{I am living for this music! And Mitsuru's inner fanboy is my life. **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }

{HOLY SHIT! YURI SAW THE ROUTINE! **#cutepoodle #LikeMakka #OnICE** }

{Snow in April is like the biggest bad luck. **#OnICE** }

{HOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT! **#OnICE** }

{Yuri is just naked in the fucking spring. He stood up and everything! **#OnICE** }

{ **Katsu_ki** is Victor's body this delicious? **#OnICE #forscience #promise [PHOTO]** }  
|

{I'll never tell. :3 **#yes** }  
||

{BOIIIIIIII!}

{Naked. Wet. Sexy. Man. Mitsuru is fucked. ^-* **#OnICE** }

{I am living right now! **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }

{What a time to be alive. **#OnICE** }

* * *

"Yuuri! The first episode broke Tumblr and Twitter!"

Victor was beaming with pride over the success of only the first episode of the anime. He hadn't expected it to be so good once it was finally finished, but indeed, everything was flawless. It was probably the best anime he had ever seen, and he'd had some high expectations already based on the game itself.

Unfortunately, he couldn't be with his Yuuri just yet, but in a few days, Victor would be flying out to America to meet up with him. For now, Skype was the best chance they had. It just wasn't good enough in his opinion, because while he could see his precious Yuuri's face, he could not reach out and touch the other man.

He was needy and almost alone! Only Makka was with him for company. Though Yura occasionally came by to play On ICE!.

His Yuuri wiggled a little on his bed. " _Phichit was the one to tell me about Tumblr having issues around an hour after the episode aired. I hadn't believed him until I started seeing a bunch of Tweets complaining that the site was either down or not working. When it was finally back up, it had gone from Trending at #4 to #1 easily. And then Twitter experienced some issues and **#OnICE** was trending at number five._"

"That's because people have good taste."

A beautiful flush was Yuuri's reaction. Victor adored making his lover react in such ways. It was like a talent that he took personal enjoyment out of.

" _Have you seen the fanart?_ " asked Yuuri, redirecting his attention to his mobile phone. " _I have seen some amazing and frighteningly talented artists doing their own renditions of the On ICE! characters, and I have been blown away. How they managed to make their art so fast is beyond me._ "

Victor's mobile lit up with repeated notifications from Yuuri himself, who had sent him dozens of links to various sites so that he may check out the art for himself.

The first one had him whistling. "They really paid attention to detail. My abs do in fact, look like that. I'm impressed and flattered."

" _You haven't seen the speculation yet. Many people have already formed ideas, because they know this won't be following the game exactly. So far, your character is either 1.) deathly ill 2.) depressed 3.) messing with Mitsuru's feelings or 4.) an idiot. I haven't stopped grinning since I saw all the posts about it._ "

"Where'd they get 'deathly ill' from?" Victor demanded, thinking about what he remembered for voicing Yuri Yakovlev. There was nothing about the character that could even suggest such a thing?

" _Well, the Living Legend in-universe just suddenly dropping his successful career for some chubby skater he barely knows. It is a little farfetched once you think about it,_ " Yuuri said with a grin. " _Besides, the fans are not aware of the fact that Mitsuru and Yuri met at the banquet. Nor do they know that Mitsuru practically seduced Yuri._ "

Victor suddenly had an epiphany. "You had him seduce his crush/idol with his dancing! Pole included!" He'd only recently learned that Yuuri could pole dance! He hadn't managed to put two and two together until now. How disappointing on his end.

Yuuri was flushed though as he nodded. " _When I said that some characters were all based on real life people, I meant even down to their talents, hobbies, and preferences. Mitsuru is basically me, but more talented and his anxiety is a lot worse in truth._ "

"Oh, Yuuri. You have enough talent for the both of you. How else do you explain the two hundred and seventy-three awards your current life's work managed to obtain in less than a year's time? Or the fact that the very same game was actually made into an anime that is breaking the internet as we speak?"

A shake of the head had him sighing. He'd fallen in love with such a selfless man. Victor would need to spend every day of the rest of his life, making sure that Yuuri knew how much he mattered to Victor. It was a challenge that he looked forward to with relish.

"Yuuri, how often does a game become an anime, and then a film? How often would a game about a relatively unknown and under-appreciated sport such as figure skating reach such global success? It is one of the most popular video games of all time and that's no exaggeration. You've done very well with the talents and skills you have. Don't sell yourself short. You deserve better."

His boyfriend's eyes practically glowed with joy and Victor could pat himself on the back because he had managed to bring such a look to his Yuuri's face.

" _I honestly couldn't love you any more than I already do, Vitya,_ " Yuuri breathed, eyes wide and full of truth.

If Victor had wings, he would be flying. He felt so warm inside!

"Yuuri, you could never love me more than I love you."

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 **v-nikiforov** Can I just say how amazed I am with how  
far On ICE! has come? This was a video game that  
started out with no audience and had to build what it  
has from the ground up. It was by great story-building,  
good animation, amazing voice actors, detailed vision,  
and exceptional marketing strategies, that it has blown  
up so much.

Let us just take a moment to congratulate Katsuki Yuuri,  
Asahi, Yamaguchi Sayo, Studio MAPPI, RenReverse,  
and all of the cast and crew who took part in the creation  
of anything On ICE! related. We appreciate you! **#love**  
 **#respect #onice #feels**

 **christophe-gc** I feel this on a spiritual level! And the ass  
shots are exceptional. I am quite flattered that they  
gave my character such a wonderfully toned ass. I feel  
like they really put in the effort for Hanz. They know what  
makes me tick. **#onice #ftw** **#figureskatingassesftw**

 **iceicebb** I agree with **christophe-gc** they really do the  
butts some justice. Are real skater butts like the way they  
are in On ICE!?

 **katsu_ki** Applause all around for my incredible team of  
workers! I'll screenshot this post and then send it to  
everyone! They'll be so happy! **#loveallaround #onice**

 **p+chulanont katsu_ki** Dude, Victor is so right! This  
last episode killed me! I mean, what's going to happen  
to the poor pupper? How could you do this to my fragile  
heart? And will I ever live again? **#youmonster #onice**  
 **#hurting**

 **luv-is-luv** I love On ICE!. Thank you **katsu_ki**!

 **katsu_ki p+chulanont** You're fine and you know it. And  
if you recall I had a pupper of my own. I know what I'm  
doing! Give me some credit. **#chill #onice**

 **Rink_Around_The_Rosy** *claps madly* ilysm!

 **yuri_plisetsky** I still can't believe the sound effects for  
the blades are actually unique to each performance.  
Why the hell would that of all things be so important  
in the long run? Like, who was doing all the routines?

 **mila-babi** I am appreciating everything! I am living rn!  
I bought so much that I'm actually supposed to budget  
for the next month. Thankfully I pre-ordered the anime  
and will be getting it in a few weeks, so I don't have to  
worry about not having enough money for when it goes  
on sale. **#woo #onice #iamagenius #strategy**

 **p+chulanont yuri_plisetsky** that would be my dear  
Yuuri! He did almost all the choreography! **#onice**  
 **#yuurigotskillz**

 **v-nikiforov yuri_plisetsky** My **katsu_ki** was the one to  
do all the routines. It's bonus info that isn't really secret  
since he was credited in the game. Isn't he so amazing?

 **bruhhh** OMG!^^^^^^^^^

 **stanningicebabe iceicebb** Are you seeing what I am  
seeing?

 **Yurachka-Is-My-Spirit-Animal** Mad respect for  
 **katsu_ki** rn! Sharing this too! **#onice**

 **iceicebb stanningicebabe** yes I am! **#onice**

 **yuri_plisetsky** Damn.

 **christophe-gc** Some intense talent, don't you think?  
Perhaps Yuuri would like to be a choreographer?

 **katsu_ki christophe-gc** I am focused on VG rn,  
Sry. ^-^

* * *

 **OI! With Phichit!**

{Mitsuru is all alone in Russia! My poor bb! **#feels #OnICE** }  
|

{But Yuri was thoughtful enough to ask his coach to watch over him!}  
||

{At least Alexei Urmanov seems to have toned down the teen angst.}  
|||

{Aw! Alexei is actually worried about Mitsuru! **#feels #OnICE** }

{DD is a bit of a dick. I've decided David Dodgerson will be known now as Double-D. **#OnICE** }

{The fact that Liwliwa and Claudine are besties, still gets me! And maybe something more… **#OnICE** }  
|

{I SHIP LIWDINE! **#LIWDINE #ONICE** merciful yuuri pls}

{Nuuuuuuu! My poor bb is so sad without his bf there! **#OnICE** }

{YOU CAN DO IT, MITSURU! **#katsudonftw #OnICE** }

{The huggle monster! You know, Yuuri is actually like that.}  
|

{I am not! Don't spread misinformation!}  
||

{ **Katsu_ki [PHOTO] [PHOTO]** }  
|||

{ **Katsu_ki [PHOTO] [PHOTO]** }  
||||

{ **Katsu_ki** need I go on?}  
|||||

{Shut up!}  
||||||

{ **p+chulanont** I can vouch for this. It is truth!}  
|||||||

{ **v-nikiforov** , why do you do this to me?}  
||||||||

{ **Katsu_ki p+chulanont** because I luv my little katsudon! ^-^ 3}  
|||||||||

{ATTENTION! **#VICTUURI** HAS INVADED THE LIVE TWEET! **#OnICE** }

{Omg! He managed to squeak by into the finals! **#soproud #OnICE** }

{There was a small tidbit of Phichit here, if anyone missed it! **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }  
|

{btw i always look that good fyi}

{HOLY SHIT! KATSUDON PIROZHKI ON THE MENU! **Katsu_ki** is that actually a real thing? **#OnICE** }  
|

{I experimented and yes, it is. It's also friggen good! :)}  
||

{Can you give us the recipe, bruh?}  
|||

{Later.}

{Look at Alexei's smile! Maybe he's not such a twit after all. Some1 who luvs their gramps that much has 2 B good. **#OnICE** }

{EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK! **#OnICE** }  
|

{THEY R RUNNIN TOWARD EACH OTHER! THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVA SEEN IN MA LIFE! **#ONICE** }  
||

{THEY EMBRACED! I'M DYING! THEY'RE CRYING. FUCK!}

{Look at those eyes. **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }

{*fans self* It's a little hot and my ceiling is leaking on my eyes. **#OnICE** }

{Did anyone else notice how unkempt Yuri was? He was waiting all night I bet! **#OnICE** }

{And we needs to get our boy Mitsuru a brain, bruh, he wants to stay with you! He just said so!}  
|

{Mitsuru: "Please take of me until I retire." Yuri: "I hope you never retire." It's all there! **#Yutsuru** }  
||

{He wants to always be with you, boiyoiyoi!}

{This was an emotional rollercoaster! I loved it! **#OnICE #Episode9** }

{I SAW A CHURCH! THE PREVIEW HAS THEM AT A CHURCH! Y? **#OnICE** }  
|

{I didn't get to see every episode, nor the parts my character wasn't in, so I'm just as lost here, guys.}  
||

{But I am NOT GIVING UP! Bring it on, Yuuri! I am ready and willing!}  
|||

{^-^ Good luck at the Final btw, **p+chulanont**. I'll cheer you on!}  
||||

{Thanks, bruh. I'll win the gold for you and show off my Quad Lutz again!}

* * *

Victor was absolutely besotted and couldn't help himself. Yuuri was an emotional wreck the past few weeks as the anime came to a close. He'd been equal parts excited and worried for the fan reactions, because it was something he'd worked hard on and wanted people to like it.

To see the love of his life beaming at his laptop screen as he read the recent tweets about the new episode, or when he flicked through Tumblr posts, made Victor so happy! He never realized before, how nice it felt when the people you cared about, succeeded. He'd never derived secondhand joy from another person until he watched Yuuri get up on stage at the BAGVA's and accept the many awards for his life's work.

He's been overflowing with pride and happiness for Yuuri's success. It just felt right, and it too made him emotional.

So if Victor seemed to just pop up out of nowhere in order to kiss his lover, Yuuri said nothing. He'd simply let himself be cuddled and kissed and fawned over, because Victor was very one-track-minded and he would not relinquish his hold until he was satisfied that Yuuri knew he was adored and loved. It was an intense need.

Victor had a surprise. He was kind of scared, but he would do it anyway.

The last episode of On ICE! would be airing on Christmas Eve. Victor, being the weirdo he was, had spent many years of his life looking up random information. Sometimes he had questions that needed answering, and currently, he held an amalgamation of random facts about places all over the world. One such fact was that Christmas Eve was viewed as a lovers holiday in Japan.

Considering how the anime ended, he felt it was strategic of them to decide that the show should play in the last quarter of the year. Two lovers coming together on screen, on the day of lovers. How apropos. It was a sign and it was like someone up there was whacking him over the head and telling to get on with it already!

Since Victor was the most theatrical being to ever walk the Earth - a fact that he was very proud of thank you very much - he wanted to play on that, and felt that his plan would work. All it would take was some intense and well thought out planning. And Victor had been planning his ass off ever since the idea came to mind.

Since Yutsuru would be getting engaged in the final episode of On ICE!, why not mirror that in reality? He had already picked out the setting, had planned the event, and knew very well the time necessary for it to happen. And Phichit, bless his soul, was in on it. He planned to Live Stream it for people and no doubt the video and links would spread quickly.

It would be watching Yutsuru, only to get a bit of a shock an hour later when they all clicked on to watch Victuuri. Engagement was going to happen!

"Victor?"

He glanced up from his mobile, in which he'd been staring at his plans for the twenty-fourth. "Yes, kotletka?"

The flush that spread across his Yuuri's cheeks was adorable. Victor was overcome with the urge to kiss him. To rain kisses down upon his Yuuri.

In fact, that was a great idea! Victor abandoned his mobile on the sofa so he could wrap his lover in his arms and cover his cheeks with kisses of adoration. Yuuri's giggles were music to his ears.

He wanted to be married to the man! He wanted Yuuri to wear his ring so bad! He wanted for everyone in the world to be aware of the fact that Yuuri had decided to accept Victor's hand in marriage. He wanted them to all know that Yuuri had chosen Victor to love.

It might be a little possessive, but the thought of having two gold rings that were made from the gold of the medals he'd won over the years, adorning their rings, made him giddy! The mental image of Yuuri's right hand bedecked in shiny metal that used to be a medal, was breathtaking and he would see it some to life.

* * *

Yuuri stared at the computer screen, trying to decide over which would be best. Festival On ICE! or Museum On ICE!? Both would basically be similar, but with extra work from the voice actors involved. He really liked the idea of both of them though, but he wasn't sure they could manage both at the moment.

His manager had some words to say as well of course.

 **[Yuuri Dec 10, 17:12]**

 _What kind of financial requirements are necessary and_  
 _would we even be able to do both?_

 **[Momo Dec 10, 17:16]**

 _Judging by the records currently, if we were to do one_  
 _of them, we'd bring in a considerable sum and would_  
 _be able to do another event. Also, the last episode_  
 _hasn't even aired yet, and we have to yet to reveal the_  
 _final merchandise for the last episode._

 _I'm sure the dakimakura will sell really well. And the_  
 _results from the Cafe On ICE!, are substantial. I bet that_  
 _if we pushed for any extra events, the fans would gladly_  
 _do what they can to see them happen. And when there_  
 _is demand, there will be supply. It's how the world_  
 _rotates._

 _Also, it has been decided that dolls are going to be_  
 _made._

 **[Yuuri Dec 10, 17:20]**

 _I suppose you're right. Perhaps we should release a_  
 _small teaser first just to see the fan reactions? And if_  
 _they end up being good, we should totally go through_  
 _with both._

 _And I want a doll! Yuri would be awesome. Are they the_  
 _ones that come with stands or can they be posed?_

 **[Momo Dec 10, 17:28]**

 _They are going to keel over and die. Do you really_  
 _want that?_

 _I know, I want a doll too! ^-^ And yes, they are going_  
 _to come with stands, but we can actually manipulate_  
 _them a bit into different positions._

 **[Yuuri Dec 10, 17:39]**

 _Yes. On all accounts. I want the events, the dolls, and_  
 _my sanity._

 **[Momo Dec 10, 17:45]**

 _I can help with two of those. Your sanity was a lost_  
 _cause ages ago. :)_

The fans were going to die. And judging by how social media had been in the past few months, it would be up to the twentieth time in a row for some of the fans.

He felt like an evil overlord who had control over what kind of content they consumed. And the reactions were the best thing ever.

He couldn't wait until Phichit learned about everything. And Victor would lose it. It was so fun!

* * *

{OH MY GOD EPISODE 10 KILLING ME! **#OnICE #death #Yutsuru #Is #Canon** }  
|

{This is the best effin day ever brah!}

{ **#Yutsuru** is real and kicking! RINGS! **[PHOTO]** }  
|

{What a time to be alive.}  
||

{IKR!}  
|||

{I can't believe it's actually been done though.}  
||||

{Yuri actually called them engagement rings and Mitsuru didn't object!}  
|||||

{C-A-N-O-N}

{ **#EEEEEEEE #OnICE [PHOTO] [PHOTO]** }

{I'm dying during **#OnICE [LINK]** }

{Episode 10 is a killer. **#Yutsuru #OnICE** }

{Pls tell me I'm not the only 1 who saw this? **[PHOTO]** }  
|

{I SEE IT AND I AM LIVING! **#THEMOVES #OnICE** }

{Mitsuru can pole dance! **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }  
|

{Does no one get what this means! Yutsuru met a year ago! 1/4}  
||

{Yuri and Mitsuru danced and got drunk and Mitsuru pole danced for him! 2/4}  
|||

{He asked Yuri to be his coach! Yuri flew across the world because a cute naked boy dry humped him! 3/4}  
||||

{And Mitsuru forgot everything. So Yuri assumed he remembered. Everything Yuri did now has a new meaning! 4/4}  
|||||

{Anyway, I'm dead rn.}

{ **p+chulanont** is losing his shit and it's great! XD **#OnICE** }

{ **Katsu_ki** how close are Mitsuru's skills to your own?}  
|

{ **raving_mad_monkey** Pretty close. *shhhh*}  
||

{OMG! **#HOLYFUCK** }

{ **v-nikiforov** what did you think of episode 10 when you voiced for it? **#OnICE** }  
|

{I was so excited! I remember that the script I had to audition with was from ep 10. And I just pretended it was Yuuri and I. ^-^ Worked great!}  
||

{Aw! That's so sweet! TY! **#OnICE** }  
|||

{Victor answered you!}

{So the whole touchy/grabby thing and the kiss and the naked aren't just Yuri messing around? Seriously? **#blessed #onice** }  
|

{We are living.}

* * *

"Dude, I Live Streamed this episode and had over ten thousand people watching it with me! And we gushed a shit ton. I loved it!"

Yuuri smiled as both he and Phichit leaned heavily to the side as if it was going to help their cars turn better. But it made them feel more in the game really, and how could any true gamer not do the Lean™?

Phichit's next words were cut off by Yuuri cursing as he was run off the Rainbow Road. "Waluigi can suck my dick!"

"Boi, he'll have to take turns with Victor if that's gonna happen!" cackled Phichit, whom Yuuri elbowed in the gut.

"Shut it, Phichit!"

"Just sayin'. No need to get defensive."

Yuuri sniffed. "I'll have you know that there would be no competition because only Victor gets that privilege."

The following gaping from Phichit ended up with Peach crashing into another car, spinning out, and then also running off the road.

"Look who's joining me in the loser's circle!"

"That's what you think! I just learned that my boy has had Victor Nikiforov's mouth on his di-"

"Please stop!"

"To Tweet or not to Tweet? That is the question!"

"I hate you," Yuuri deadpanned.

"You friggin love my GPF gold winning ass, bruh."

* * *

 **A/N: Another is done!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello, people!**

 **I don't own Yuri! on Ice.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**

-This is the final chapter of On ICE!. I am very  
proud of it and writing it had got me all emotional.

 **-NOTE:** Expansion Packs(EPs) and Downloadable  
Content(DLCs) in video game terms, are not the  
same, though are very similar.

-Victor is not the only EXXTRAA one, fyi.

* * *

 **katsu_ki** Victor has officially moved to the US!  
 **#sohappy #luv #gladurhere #funinstore**

 **v-nikiforov** Now my precious Yuuri can come  
and see me every single day! Or vice versa!  
 **#california #iamhere #victuuri**

 **p+chulanont** So, Yuuri, are you going to be  
moving in with Victor? XD **#victuuri #bruhh**  
 **#inquiringmindswant2kno**

 **christophe-gc** Ooooh! I think I know why he  
did it! **#loveonthebrain #hewantsthed**

 **y-plisetsky** At least the rink is free now. But  
if you make him unhappy I will gut you!

 **mila-babi y-plisetsky** that's so sweet! Also,  
congrats, Yuuri!

 **p+chulanont y-plisetsky** I didn't know that  
you cared so much!

 **v-nikiforov** ^-^

 **y-plisetsky mila-babi** & **p+chulanont** you  
both can fuck off! And I'm going to crush you  
at Worlds!

 **katsu_ki p+chulanont** we have not talked  
About that yet! **y-plisetsky** I will treat him  
With the most care. : **3 #forever**

 **v-nikiforov** Aw, **katsu_ki**! **:3**

* * *

"Yuuri, come and stretch with me!"

The game developer blinked twice, before shrugging. Victor had danced with him, so it was only fair to train with him. Besides, it could end up being a lot of fun, since it was with Victor.

Victor was doing yoga. His body stretched into many positions that had Yuuri's imagination going wild.

"I didn't expect this," admitted Yuuri as he fell into the same Lotus position, easily capable of holding the position as long as Victor did. "I assumed you would do rudimentary stretches before running a mile or two."

"I actually really like yoga. It's calming and makes me feel awesome, if that makes sense."

"No, it does." Yuuri could understand very well because dancing and sketching had done the same for him. "It makes perfect sense, and I'm glad you can find comfort in it."

Victor beamed at him, and stood so he could switch positions into the Standing Forward Bend. Yuuri copied him and was able to wrap his arms around his legs and completely press his torso against his thighs and knees. Forehead in between his shins. Victor grunted a bit under the strain, but managed to do the same, though for less time than Yuuri did.

"It's taken me forever to get that pose and you just come along and slay it. You're amazing, Yuuri. Your body will never cease to surprise me."

"That would be the ballet talking, Vitya. You should have kept up with it," Yuuri teased, sending his lover a wink. He then folded himself into a bridge instead, hands moving to grasp his his ankles. Victor followed at a much slower rate, obviously unused to the action. Still, that was what practice was for.

"Perhaps you could teach me some moves then," proposed Victor, a moment later. "Just to see if I remember of course. We _can't_ let me forget anything."

Yuuri nodded, picking up on the playfulness and enjoying every moment of it. "We'll have to take the next few weeks though. Just to make sure that you remember everything. I might even have to work you a little _harder_ than usual."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Yuuri," Victor purred, looking mischievous. He then returned to his standing position and wiggled his ass invitingly. "No one could work me as well as you do."

* * *

"Yakov, I'm going to propose to Yuuri."

There was a moment of silence, before the old man sighed. " _Are you absolutely sure about this, Vitya? Is this something you really wish to do? Did you think everything through?_ "

"I'm sure." He'd never been more sure of anything in his life. More sure than when he did his first Quad(against his coach's wishes). More sure than when he cut off his hair(against his fans' wishes). More sure than when he stopped skating competitively(against all of Russia's wishes). There was no way to be more sure.

" _Have you sought the blessings of his family?_ " Yakov asked next, to which Victor nodded. The old man looked appeased by that.

"I Skyped Mama Hiroko. She gathered his friends and family and I was able to ask them all at once. They were ecstatic and started asking about where it was going to happen."

That had made Victor's worries calm down considerably. Since all of Yuuri's family was ready for their future union, it made asking for Yuuri's hand a lot easier. Now it was time to make sure that those who Victor considered to be family, agreed too.

"A _nd everything is already planned out? You know what to do and say?_ "

"Yes. I've been revising my speech so it isn't too long but still holds the same feeling."

He stared down at the notebook on his bed. An entire three pages worth of speech, and _that_ had been condensed from seven pages.

" _I wish you luck, Vitya. If he makes you happy, and if he keeps you smiling like you have been in this past year, then I'm certain you're both meant for each other._ "

Victor teared up just a little, touching beyond belief. Apparently he hadn't been as smooth at disguising his sadness from his coach like he thought he'd been. Yakov knew him so well.

"Thank you… papa."

" _You better invite me to the wedding, boy,_ " was Yakov's equally choked up response.

"Da."

All he had to do was contact his babushka, and then everything would be fine.

* * *

Yuuri stared up at the building covered in fanciful lettering and took a deep breath. He'd never considered having to do this before, though he was glad that he actually got the opportunity. The prospect was fun. Exciting and new.

He'd fully expected to spend his entire life watching Victor and remaining single. But now he was dating Victor Nikiforov. And Victor had very smoothly integrated himself into Yuuri's life. And everyone simply adored the man! He charmed Yuuri's family, and Yuuri's friends. He brought so many people together just by being himself. He helped form relationships and he didn't even know it.

And now Yuuri could say that he had more connections than he ever thought he would. And for an introvert, that was impressive. He could actually count over all the fingers on both hands two times, if he wanted to list his friends by name.

It was all so new still, but great. And he needed some help at present, and who would be the best person to help him in this area? There were so many to choose from. Perhaps he could just message everyone and ask for their ideas.

Lifting his mobile to his ear, he waited for his old friend to pick up. He needed to pick her brains, since she too was a long time Victor Nikiforov fan. She would be the first on the long list. Then Mila. Mila knew Victor pretty well.

"Hi Yuuko-chan. Do you think Victor would prefer normal gold or rose gold?"

Yuuko's excited screeching on the other end of the call made him grin.

* * *

"You're going to come on over and spend Christmas with us right?" Victor asked as he ruffled Yuuri's already messy hair. Yuuri had long gotten used to Victor's interest in his hair.

"I thought Russians do Christmas differently?" Wasn't it celebrated in early January or something?

Victor leaned back and wiggled his brows. "And how would my adorable lapochka know about that?"

He huffed, shifting a little so he could be more comfortable in Victor's arms as they laid in bed together. "When I was younger, I found myself with a need to learn a lot about Russia. Particularly when you were involved, so I looked up some things here and there."

Victor placed a kiss on Yuuri's head. Victor smelled like cinnamon. "I'll have you know that that the way Americans celebrate Christmas makes me a little more excited about the holiday. Everything is so based on showmanship over here that I can't help but get excited. Also, I may or may not have been looking up some interesting facts about Japanese holidays and what kind of things you do at Christmas, so you aren't the only one with 'needs' to look up information."

They were basically two peas in a pod, and it was hilarious! Victor was perfect for him.

"So you want to spend Christmas Eve together, is that it?" Yuuri asked, reaching up to twirl some of Victor's hair around his finger. "Are you planning something?"

"Other than watching the On ICE! finale and cuddling with you on the sofa… we'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I like surprises, so I'll be patient."

 _Woof!_

Both were given no warning as Makkachin appeared at the end of the bed and leaped, crushing them under her furry belly and slobbery kisses.

"See? Our baby is happy that you'll be with us!" Victor cheered, rubbing the poodle's chin.

* * *

{My heart literally cannot handle this! I'm hoping so hard that Mitsuru wins! **#OnICE** }  
|

{If he doesn't I am going to flip every table in my house. **#bringit** }  
||

{Our boy deserves to win, dammit. He's work so hard. Also DD needs to be crushed. **#CRUSHED** }

{Look at Claudine and Liwliwa! They're holding hands! **#Love #OnICE** }  
|

{My gay daughters are so cute together! **#pride #love** }

{Holy shit, look at Yuri. **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }  
|

{He literally cried because Mitsuru wanted to stop their relationship as coach and skater. **#feels** }  
||

{That is the last bit. For anyone doubting the validity of their relationship! 1/2}  
|||

{You don't just cry over something like that unless it's really important to you. 2/2}

{Is Mitsuru going to poke Yuri's hair whorl again? That would be cute! ^-^ **#cute #onice** }

{i kind of want alexei to win tbh **#onice** }  
|

{Dude I know me too!}

{I wish skating fans could be this numerous in real life. **#OnICE** }  
|

{One day they will be. And I think **#OnICE** will be the reason.}  
||

{I hope so!}

{Look at how classy everyone is! **#OnICE [PHOTO]** }

{I could see Qaletaqa! He looks so good! **#fave #thehair #OnICE [PHOTO]** }  
|

{I know! An Apache/Mexican skater is so rare! **#HeISSexy #purr** }

{Valentina and Soo-young would make a good couple. **#onice** }  
|

{I hadn't ever thought about that before! What would the ship name be?}  
||

{Sootina?}  
|||

{OMG! I'm going to play On ICE! when this is over and I'll aim for them!}  
||||

{New ship, ahoy! **#Sootina #ishipit** }

{Abzal Ten deserved a higher fucking score! What the hell? **#OnICE** }  
|

{ikr! He did way better than effin DD did, so why isn't his score higher? **#injustice** }  
||

{If Mitsuru and Alexei score higher, it'll pushy DD out of his chance at the podium and Abzal will get in!}  
|||

{Dear jelly donuts I hope so! **#DDisShitAnyway** }  
||||

{Why is every shitting on DD? He just had a panic attack!}  
|||||

{We don't have to like him now, just because he can panic like the rest of the world.}  
||||||

{Yeah, he's still an asshole. If you don't like our opinion, join another thread.}  
|||||||

{The scoring components make no sense. DD two-footed every one of his landings. That's not good.}  
||||||||

{Abzal was flawless. His base score was about 15 pts lower than DD's, but DD fucked up so royally that his score should not have been higher.}  
|||||||||

{Also, Abzal changed a Triple to a Quad, which upped his base total.}  
||||||||||

{Basically, something is fucking wrong and I'm not happy. **#pissed** }

{Mitsuru needs to stop saying such depressing shit! **#myfeels #onice** }

{Look at my boi skate! **#feels #OnICE** }  
|

{It's so bootiful. bruh!}  
||

{ **#feels** }

{HOLY SHIT MITSURU WON BY .12 POINTS! **#ONICE** }  
|

{AND HE GOT DOWN ON HIS KNEE ASKED FOR YURI'S HAND IN MARRIAGE. WITH. THE. MEDAL.}

{Abzal got third! He took bronze! Fuck you DD!}  
|

{ **#YAAAAAAASSSSSSS**!}

{They are getting married! **#YUTSURU #FEELS #ONICE** }  
|

{my feels can't handle this}  
||

{The ending we were waiting for.}  
|||

{The ending we deserved.}

{Is this an ice dance or a pair skate? **[PHOTO]** }  
|

{Who cares? Same sex ones aren't allowed by ISU standards so it's a big effin deal!}  
||

{My babies!}

{The gays are taking over everything dammit! **#onice #shit** }  
|

{stfu you cunt. You act as if it's a bad thing.}  
||

{bc your ruining it all thats why its bad!}  
|||

{Boo hoo, go cry ur momma a river. Oh wait, ur profile says ur mom died last year. RIP}  
||||

{Ooooooh! **#FeelTheBurn** }

{'We call everything on the ice, love.' I'm dead. **#OnICE #Yutsuru** }  
|

{Compare Yuri's first appearance, to his last appearance in the show, and we see how happy Mitsuru's love has made him. **#tearinguplots** }  
||

{My heart. **#onice #yutsuru [PHOTO] [PHOTO]}**

{Why is it over!? **#OnICE #brokenhearted #ineedmyfix** }

{Okay, when's the fanfic of the finale coming? **#OnICE #Yutsuru** }

* * *

"Why do I have to wear a blindfold? And why are we missing the last episode? I wanted to cuddle on the sofa with you and Makka and watch it together while we both stalk Twitter to see how everyone else is handling it."

Victor was beaming even though his Yuuri was pouting. He couldn't help himself because this was an important moment for the both of them and it couldn't be ruined. He'd planned it out so much that it would not be ruined. "I've got a surprise for you. It's something that I've been working on for the past few months and I wanted you to be the very first person to see it."

He directed Yuuri in a complete circle, just to make sure that he wasn't aware of where they were. He wasn't even sure if Yuuri had been to this specific rink before, but it was important to him that it be done right, and if it meant leading his lover astray for a moment, then he would do it.

Yuuri's head snapped around when Victor pushed on the double doors leading to the rink. "Where are we, Victor?"

"Somewhere special. I rented out the entire building."

"You rented out a _building_?" was Yuuri incredulous reply.

"Come on, Yuuri! We've gotten to know each other very well. You don't think I would rent out a building?"

There was a pause, before Yuuri nodded once. "You're right. I was thinking more of what renting a building would cost, so I'm just going to stop while I'm ahead. When can I take the blindfold off? It's making me sweaty."

"Almost there. And I'll still love you even when you're covered in sweat."

"Charmer."

He proceeded to push his future-fiance down until he was seated on a bench beside the large rink. "Now."

And Yuuri did so, gaping in confusion at the sight of the fresh ice. "We're going to skate?"

Victor held up the bag that held his and Yuuri's skates, and nodded. "I wanted to skate a bit with you and give you my surprise. And you have to like it because I've done it specifically for you."

A low coo passed through Yuuri's lips, and the younger man leaned in for a kiss, which Victor happily supplied. He then kissed the tip of Yuuri's nose simply because it was cute and he wanted to.

"Want to help me put my skates on?" asked Yuuri, fluttering his lashes flirtatiously.

"I'd love to. But you have to put something _else_ on first."

* * *

 **[Victor's Surprise! LIVE ft. Special Guest ~ Katsuki Yuuri!]**

{What is Victor doing?}  
|

{Why is Yuuri blindfolded, is the most important question.}  
||

{They are at an ice rink!}

{The lights are so nice! I love pink.}

{ **#OnICE** only just ended. I'm not ready for whatever this is!}

{Is Phichit the one giggling in the background?}  
|

{Yep. After stanning him for 4 years, his giggle can't be confused.}

{Aw! Victor just kissed Yuuri's nose!}  
|

{I'm so jelly of **#Victuuri** rn.}  
||

{What am I missing in my life?! **#Victuuri #goals** }

{HOLY SHIT! VICTOR IS WEARING HIS STAMMI VICINO COSTUME!}  
|

{NO! This is almost an exact copy but it's lavender instead of fuchsia.}

{Phichit, what are they doing? Where did Yuuri disappear to?}

{OMG! Yuuri is wearing a copy of Victor's outfit but in blue! **#dead** }  
|

{What is going on?}

{AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!}

* * *

"Why did you commission these costumes to be made?" Yuuri asked, as he looked down at what he never thought he would see in person. And the thing was, it wasn't even the original, but it was made by the same person and modeled after the very first one. And it looked surprisingly good on him if he was being honest.

Victor had somehow gotten his measurements in order for it to be created, and then got another for himself. That took some dedication, and also, some very sly action on his part. They matched!

"It's part of the surprise. Yuri and Mitsuru inspired me in a way," said Victor as he tightened Yuuri's laces just enough. Not too tight and not too loose. He'd ever even tied Yuuri's skate laces before but had somehow managed to do it right on the first try. "You know Stammi Vicino, da?"

His face was flushing and he didn't know if he should be embarrassed. But the expectant look Victor was sending him, had him nodding hastily. "Yes," he confirmed and then cleared his throat for good measure. "I memorized it. It's my favorite of all of your performances and I teared up so much at how well you conveyed the story. I absolutely _had_ to learn it for myself."

The story of a lonely man seeking companionship. His longing bared for all to see. And in the very end, he seems to have found someone, and convinces them that they are perfect for one another. They join hands and continue into their lives together. More or less. It was touching, and Victor had done it justice.

Yuuri had put the facts together though. "Are we skating to Stammi Vicino? Is that why you had me do all of those exercises in the past few weeks? So I would be ready to handle it?"

How devious. Also, pretty awesome. They would get to skate together!

Victor's unabashed smile was enough to confirm that he was correct. Victor's Christmas gift to him was a copy of Victor's most famous costume, as well as a chance to skate together to his favorite of all of Victor's programs. He had to hold in the tears, because it was almost too good to be true, but he didn't want his face to get all splotchy if he cried now. Yuuri was an ugly crier after all.

"Let's go," he murmured, thinking along the lines of the ending of the song. "I'm ready." He held his hand out to Victor, waiting.

The two linked fingers and stepped onto the ice. Victor tugged him along, and Yuuri matched him easily, falling into the familiar movements on the ice. The compulsory figures still fresh in his mind even now. And since he knew Victor very well and had been obsessed in memorizing his style over the years, Yuuri could follow easily, making it appear as if both had planned out their movements despite never doing any kind of pair work on the ice.

They had skated back in Hasetsu, but it was just playful. A few rounds around the rink, but nothing actually choreographed or anything. And maybe a small make out session by the boards, but nothing more than that. After all, there was a chance that three little girls could walk in on them if they weren't careful.

Victor's hand closed around his own, and he was lead around the rink, the other hand at his waist. It had to be a magical ability to be so suave even when silent. Victor was practically oozing charm and confidence, and Yuuri let that comfort him. Victor's presence was capable of either amping up the excitement or soothing the tension. It was a gift for Yuuri as an introvert.

"Want to practice some jumps?" the man asked after a moment. "To loosen you up?"

Yuuri broke off instantly and went for a Triple Axel, because yes he could. And he did. And Victor's clapping made him feel proud. Yuuri could decently do all the Double jumps, but the Triple Axel had been a necessity. Especially since it was considered difficult due to the extra half revolution and the fact that even some Senior skaters struggled when learning it. It was a point of pride for him.

"I can't do Quads, so I hope you don't mind me downgrading everything myself."

Victor shrugged. "I've switched out everything, and made the second to last jump a Quad Flip only. I don't do Quads as much anymore, but I won't give up the Flip until my body tells me it's not possible to do any longer."

There was that usual stubbornness that Yuuri found adorable. Of course Victor wouldn't give it up. He was still the only person in history to land it. Not just in competition, but altogether. He was allowed to be a little arrogant in terms of the Quad Flip.

"I want you to lead the routine off," said Victor, reaching out to adjust Yuuri's lapels. "And no matter what happens, follow my lead and trust that I will always carry you no matter what."

With a kiss on the cheek, Victor then left him in the center of the rink, watching his back as he departed. His silver hair fluttered a bit in the makeshift breeze from his movements. Yuuri wanted to touch it badly.

The music started off differently. A single piano, instead of a full scale ensemble. But it was still the same. The same voice, the same story being told. Yuuri easily slipped into the Double Lutz. The landing was smooth. He probably could have attempted a Triple. But why go for quantity when the quality mattered most in this occasion?

Yuuri wished he could do Victor's Quad Flip, but he had to settle for the Double. Still, the landing was also clean, and he'd gotten decent height on it, even for the small amount of rotations.

It was directly after Yuuri's Triple Axel that Victor appeared beside him, taking his hand and spinning him around. A second voice joined the first, this one was a soprano. A duet version of Stammi Vicino. Yuuri noticed how both skipped over the depressing parts of the original song, and moved on ahead to the more pleasant parts, keeping the story happy in the end.

Victor's eyes were shining, even as he placed his hands around Yuuri's waist in a familiar hold and carefully lifted Yuuri while turning them in a half circle. And he was placed back on the ice without a problem. As if they had done it before. The lift would explain why Victor had been randomly picking him up and swinging him around in the past week alone. Yuuri had gotten used to it, assuming that Victor was just being his usual, dramatic self.

Smoothly, Victor ghosted a hand over Yuuri's cheek as he mouthed the words 'Stammi Vicino non te ne Andare' to him. The romantic dork that he was.

The song wasn't even halfway finished and Yuuri was about ready to tear up. Victor had just asked him to stay close and never leave. It was almost like… a marriage proposal.

Perhaps this would be the perfect time.

* * *

When the two stopped in the center of the rink, Yuuri's arms were wrapped around Victor's neck, just as the finishing position of the original program alluded to. The skater wrapped in the arms of their lover, and ready to spend the rest of their lives together. Victor was holding Yuuri just as tightly, arms wrapped around his back in order to hold him close. He was warm.

"I don't even know how you managed to make this all work out, but I can't thank you enough," said Yuuri gently. "It's the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me."

His Yuuri was tearing up. "It was so beautiful. And you basically asked me to stay with you forever."

Victor sighed in relief, because Yuuri had gotten it even though he probably didn't understand it fully. "It's good that you noticed. It makes it a lot easier for me to do this."

Thank goodness for zippers. He would have lost the little box during his penultimate jump otherwise. That was why he needed a new costume to begin with.

Victor withdrew the dark blue box from his pocket, and fell to his left knee. The look of shock on Yuuri's face was priceless, and Victor was so glad that Phichit was recording like the good friend he was. Because this would be immortalized forever. He'd written an entire speech and damn it all, he was going to get it out in one way or another.

"Yuuri, when I look at you I feel all warm inside, and that's a feeling that I want to keep beside me forever. I spent the past twenty or so years, watching life pass by, but never really living it. And I would be envious of so many people who got to experience love, while I never did. And then you showed up at a random ice show with a personalized gift and your adorably shy smile, and started this fire inside me.

"On ICE! was the magnet that drew me to you, and your kindness and cool attitude kept my interest. You make me so happy, and I feel ten years younger whenever I'm with you. Like I could do Quad Flips for days."

That startled a small laugh from his lapochka, and Victor could feel that telltale warmth inside. It was so nice to be the source of Yuuri's happiness. It made him feel like he was doing something right.

"You make me want to live, and love, and be happy. You make everything better than it ever has been. You bring me more joy than my career or any of my gold medals combined, ever could, which is why I went and had them fashioned into these, for you."

He opened the small box, showing off the two rings he'd had specially crafted. The rings were a standard triple rolling, intertwined type. Each roll made of bright gold and shined to a different level upon his request. Victor had them engraved with 'Stammi Vicino' on the insides. In Victor's mind, each of the individual rolls represented the past, present, and future for them. So the least shiny one was the past, the moderately shining one was the present, and the shiniest one was the future, which would foreshadow a successful and bright marriage.

"Some might think that it's too soon, but we'll have the rest of our lives to know each other, and I want to spend every day unraveling the mysteries that make you, Katsuki Yuuri."

Victor had downsized his former three page essay a lot, but he still felt emotional when quoting what he'd written. And he'd have Yuuri read the entire speech later on. Because certain things should not be shared with a live audience.

"Yuuri, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Yuuri sniffed and nodded madly, letting Victor take his right hand and place the gold ring on it. "Engraved on the inside, are the words, 'Stammi Vicino'. Think of them as a promise."

"Stay close to me," Yuuri breathed, looking as besotted as Victor felt.

Yuuri launched himself at Victor, and the two clung to one another, giggling and crying a bit. It was a mess of emotions, but it was perfection no matter what.

"Who's getting whose name?" asked Yuuri after a moment. "I'm kind of fond of Nikiforov."

"And I'm fond of Katsuki."

Yuuri pecked his cheek. "I suppose we could do the hyphen thing."

"Yeeeesssss!" Victor agreed, lifting his lover in order to spin him around.

"Careful! We're still on the ice!"

"But I'm just so happy!"

* * *

"Stay right here!"

Victor rushed on over to the barrier, where he lifted a large, black board that dwarfed him in size, over the top. He then returned to Yuuri's side and told him exactly where to stand so they could both hold it up.

"What is it?" he asked, staring at the upside down, white words.

All of Victor's teeth were on display as he smiled. "The official announcement for the film. I got the okay from the studio and the others. Now smile for the camera, Phichit's been so patient with us this evening and he deserves some relief."

Phichit?

Yuuri looked over and promptly died internally when he finally noticed the large camera facing their direction, and Phichit sitting behind it like a movie director would. His friend held up both thumbs and beamed at them. "The Stream is going perfectly, guys! The fans are losing their collective shit!"

'Stream'. Victor's proposal had been Live Streamed to the world. Meaning that there were people who had been watching that entire moment between them.

Victor was so extra. And Yuuri loved him so much for it.

Also…

"This makes things a bit awkward though," he murmured, eying his fiance - HIS FIANCE! - up. Reaching into his own pocket with his free hand, he pulled out a bright white box that was a little smaller than his own hand. "What am I going to do with this? I've been completely outdone."

Victor squealed and bounced up and down. "I'll take it anyway!"

* * *

{There's going to be an **#OnICE** movie!}  
|

{I KNOW! **#EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK}**

* * *

" _You are engaged to Victor Nikiforov!_ " squealed Minako, practically blowing the speakers on his mobile. Yuuri couldn't help but grin though, and nod. Because yes, yes he was. Victor had beaten him to the punch, but they were actually engaged!

" _He's a great kid, Yuuri, so don't let him go. He's a good rival for a drinking competition, he's helpful without having to be asked, he's generous with his time, and is especially good with kids if you're interested in taking that direction!_ " the woman sang, sending him a saucy wink through the camera.

He sighed, completely in love and not embarrassed in the least. "He's taking me to Russia next week because he wants to me to officially meet everyone he considers to be family. His coach, his grandmother, and his old rinkmates. This will be their Christmas."

" _Good luck! And just know that I'm so proud of you for managing to do this! It takes a lot of fortitude to go after what you want, and you've been going after it for years. It's nice to see your success. You are an example for many of the young people here in Hasetsu. Just yesterday, an eight year old boy told me that On ICE! inspired him to become a figure skater, which was why he signed up for my class and Yuuko-chan's class._ "

This hit him hard, because Yuuri knew that many people liked his game. He knew that many people considered it a genuine life-saver. And that it brought happiness to so many who had been in dark places. But to know that it would actually inspire someone to take those first steps toward a tough career, that was what hit his emotions.

Yuuri had influenced someone. Fifteen years of plotting, designing, and intense concentration and dedication, had managed to pay off. Not only did the game become successful and gain an international following, but it also touched the lives of many people.

It kind of made the latest unveiling a little more exciting.

* * *

 **Katsu_ki-Nikiforov** Good day, everyone!

On February 16, a 2 Player Expansion Pack  
for On ICE! will become available. You can  
purchase it on the main website, on the first  
day, for half of it's total price, along with free  
shipping. This is to commemorate Pair Skating  
debuting in the 1908 World Figure Skating  
Championships.

This EP is specifically about Pair Skating and  
requires 2 Players. The EP comes with an  
additional 24 characters, 24 new musical  
choices, 3 hours of cut-scenes, a music video  
starring many of our favorite skaters, and at  
least fifty hours of game-play. Some other  
extras may be available depending on how  
quickly you act.

Asahi and Co. plus myself, and the entire  
team of On ICE! want to thank you for your  
dedication to our work, and we hope you  
enjoy! ^-^ **#onice**

 **v-nikiforov-katsuki** \^-^/ I am so excited!

 **iceicebb** Oh, God! The website says that you can pair  
up anyone! That means same-sex pairs too! **#onice  
#luv ****#iamlivingrightnow #born2makehistory**

 **p+chulanont** Best day ever! **#onice #takemymoney**

 **mila-babi** YAAAAAASSSSS! **#onice #excited**

 **Stanning-ice-babe iceicebb** we are living! **#OnICE**

 **Rink_Around_The_Rosy** Everything is beautiful, and  
nothing hurts. **#blessthedevs #born2makehistory**

* * *

 **A/N: FINISHED! Thanks for reading!**

 **How was it? Let me know!**

 **Check out my other fics!**

 **See ya! :D**

 **CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON. I FOLLOW BACK.**


End file.
